Baby Steps
by Potatogirrrl
Summary: The development of Yuuri and Viktor's relationship once they move to Russia. Their road towards understanding and getting to know each other better. (Yuuri is an anxious little cinnamon roll )
1. Moving in Together

Moving to Sankt Petersburg was one of the biggest steps he ever made so far in his life. Of course, he's been living and training in Detroit for a while before going back to Japan but Russia was entirely different and that was probably because of Viktor too. It wasn't everyday that you were moving in with your idol – now fiancé – and 5 time Grand Prix gold medallist, international star. Yuuri was sometimes still finding himself thinking about what he did to deserve such a treat in life, most of those thoughts running through his mind during sleepless nights. He was happy, of course there was no doubt but he was also living with the fear that one day he was going to do something wrong and lose everything, wake up from this beautiful dream.

They arrived in Russia in a cold December day and all he could remember was the fast-beating rhythm of his heart and the tingling sensation he had all over because of the wind. The Russian winters were famous but he never thought people could survive such temperatures. He felt his face warming up at Viktor's clear laughter when the older man saw his shaking frame and took gently his hand in his, promising they will be "home" soon. He looked down at the intertwined fingers, his other hand holding part of his luggage and smiled under the knitted scarf his mother made for him. The rest of his stuff was going to arrive later that week, he was carrying only his travelling bag and enough clothes to last him a few days. They took a cab and he felt unsettled because he couldn't figure out what Viktor was speaking with the driver; he kept staring outside the small window, wondering how he will manage to adapt in this huge metropolis.

"We're here, Yuu-ri!" Viktor sang his name with a smile while they were climbing the stairs of what seemed a very fancy apartment complex. "It's the 8th floor, don't forget that"

"O-okay" The Japanese stuttered, his brows furrowing and making him look unbelievably cute in the eyes of his lover.

"Don't be so tense!" The silver-haired man grinned, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's lower back, enjoying the sound the elevator made once they reached their floor. He unlocked the door, chuckling at Makkachin's enthusiasm and as soon as the door opened the poodle sprung inside and he had to drag his fiancé inside. "It's freezing; the heat was off for months now." His icy blue eyes were worried. "I am sorry, lyubov moya!" By the time Yuuri's brain processed the words and his blush deepened, Viktor was already undressing his coat and getting his shoes off.

"Don't worry" he mumbled and unwrapped the scarf, curious about the following events. He remembered reading a magazine when he was in Detroit about Viktor Nikiforov's place. Phichit and he have been spending their entire day off fangirling so it was impossible to lose this article - it contained various pictures of the place and some comments of its owner. As soon as you stepped in you were taken aback by the skater's luxurious taste (which was not a secret anymore): it was not obscenely big but it was beautifully decorated and the furniture was very expensive by the look of it. The colours were predominantly warm and they gave you a cozy feeling about the space.

"Spacing out already?" Yuuri realized he was staring so he covered the awkwardness with a false laughter.

"Jet lagged" Viktor pouted and went closer to wrap his arms around the younger male, burying his face in his black hair. He smelt fresh, minty and Yuuri breathed in the scent, trying to chase the bad thoughts away.

"I'll give you a mini-tour before letting you sleep" There was one bedroom with a walk in closet and a guest room, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and a living room, all of them surprisingly well kept and beautifully decorated.

Yuuri was shifting his weight from one foot to another so it was clear there was something on his mind.

"Where should I sleep?" Should he take the guest room or maybe the living room? He couldn't ask to sleep with Viktor, could he? Viktor frowned, this nervousness was not characteristic.

"In my bedroom, of course" His frown turned into a grin as he got closer to the blushing Japanese. "Don't you want to sleep with me, Yuuri?!" he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me, my little katsudon"

"I-" Yuuri raised both hands. "Didn't mean to" He said and went to tug on Viktor's shirt gently.

"I'm teasing you" The Russian pouted and then pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "Go and take a shower and I will prepare the bed for sleeping" The younger man nodded and after picking some things he needed from his bag he ran the shower, careful not to put Viktor's things in a different place than they already were. It was a big bathroom, the one connected to the bedroom and it was filled with products. No wonder Viktor's hair was always so shiny and his skin so soft, Yuuri smiled to himself, looking around while drying his body. If someone would have thought he was going to live with his idol a year ago, he would have laughed in their face but he was really there and it felt like a dream.

"Viktor, I'm done" He said when he entered the bedroom and saw his fiancé was not there.

"The dryer is on the nightstand, are you hungry?" Viktor's voice was muffled. He was not hungry, he was very very tired and still feeling a little sick from the flight and from the sudden chance.

"No, I want to sleep" He heard steps and Viktor came in.

"Okay, me too" He took his shower next and meanwhile Yuuri changed into an old black shirt he was wearing to sleep and a pair of sweatpants, cuddling Makkachin when she jumped on his side of bed. He was a little self-conscious because even if they were engaged, they haven't ever gone further than making out and sleeping together might just change that. Viktor was a heartbreaker, he was speculated to have had many relationships with other people on and off ice which was intimidating for someone as inexperienced as Yuuri. And why would Viktor want him from all people he could have? He was mediocre-looking, was not a genius skater and nothing about his character was outstanding; he was deep in thought about that while rubbing Makkachin between his ears when Viktor came inside the bedroom wearing a gray t-shirt with a deep v-line and some large pants. Makkachin jumped off the bed and hurried towards her owner, making the lattest pet her lovingly. "That's my good girl"

Yuuri smiled and picked his phone to text Mari about his arrival. He didn't want to think about the lump in his throat so he opened his Instagram and liked a few of Phichit's selfies. His best friend sure was fond of pictures.

When arms wrapped around him he jumped startled but welcomed the kiss that followed.

"Under the covers, Yuuri, you're freezing" the Russian spoke in Japanese, his voice tender. It was indeed very cold so they both got under the many layers of blankets, snuggling close to each other. Viktor picked Yuuri's glasses to put them away and Makkachin jumped on the bed, settling down at their feet. "Are you okay?" A nod. "I'm so happy you're here with me, solnyshko" An entire wall of the bedroom was covered with prizes and medals from ice skating competition and even in the night they were lit by cars passing by. Yuuri couldn't sleep.

He was feeling Viktor's usually cold hand wrapped around his middle and his hot breath falling on his neck.

"Viktor?" his voice was small. The older skater struggled to get up, looking at his partner.

"What's the matter?"

"I love you" He whispered as if it was a secret, earning a sincere and big smile.

"I love you too, Yuuri" His soft lips pressed against chopped ones, head slowly leaning to a side. It was not as passionate as they usually kissed, it was slow and sweet, as if it was a confirmation of the words just spoken. Their breaths were hitched when they parted and Viktor placed another peck on Yuuri's cheek before resting his forehead against his. "I'm so lucky to have you"

* * *

Yakov was a tyrant, not that it was something he didn't already know and as hardworking as he was, he was surprised how the others were handling the pressure. The one that was slacking off the most was Viktor, who was attacked every half an hour by the coach's yells, when Yuri was not on the phone. Everyone was friendly and as "interesting" as they seemed, they were good people, acting as if they've known him forever.

He was done around 4 P.M. so he hurried to the lockers where he found the Russian Punk on a wooden bench, one knee close to his chin, fingers typing furiously.

"Hey, Yurio" he tried and began to untie his shoelaces. A blonde head snapped at him.

"That's not my name!" It was a standard answer, if someone would have woken him up in the middle of the night and called him Yurio, the answer would have come automatically. The Japanese man changed soon and went closer to his much younger friend.

"Who are you texting?" Ocean green eyes widened at his question.

"None of your business" Okay, he was not going to insist. "Otabek Altin" The voice was small and Yuuri smiled at that. "He's my friend" It was unusual to see Yuri talk so innocently about something, it looked like this friendship was really important to him.

"He's from Kazakhstan, right?" The blonde nodded.

"He's visiting soon" It was clear the teen was conflicted. "Friendships are weird" He was ready to tell that he was there in case he needed advice but didn't get the chance because arms wrapped around him and the blonde ranted about how gross they were while walking out.

"Viktor" Yuuri whined, his face red.

"Yes, love?" The silver-haired man was obvious to the stares of Georgi who just entered the lockers. A hand pushed him away and it was his turn to whine. "You wound me, Yuuri!" Damn, was this man extra. "Want to have dinner with the others?"

"S-sure" There was nothing wrong with that... excepting the fact that the conversation slowly turned from English to Russian and he was sitting awkwardly and staring at them, hearing familiar words from time to time. In Russian Viktor was even louder and that made him smile amused, leaning closer to the person in cause.

They took a cab on the way home and once they arrived Yuuri hurried to the bathroom, leaving Viktor behind with Makkachin. The bathroom was now holding his products too – sure, they were not as expensive as Viktor's but they were all he needed. The apartment was slowly becoming his too and it was a weird feeling.

When he entered the bedroom he saw it was empty and went to the kitchen where he found Viktor opening a bottle of red wine.

"Drink a glass with me" The man offered with a smile, pouring the liquid in two glasses.

"Okay" He was not holding his alcohol good and everyone knew that but one glass of wine couldn't hurt anyone. He was getting a lot more comfortable around Viktor but there was a small voice inside his head whispering to him how undeserving he was. He sipped on the wine and sat on the sofa, followed by the other man and the dog that rested her head in his lap.

"Have you talked to your parents lately?" He was surprised to hear this question.

"I called them last night" Yuuri said and Viktor nodded.

"I miss Japan and katsudon and Yuutopia" The Russian whined and rested his head against the sofa, petting Makkachin with his free hand.

"What about your parents?" The question fell hard in the quiet room and Yuuri observed Viktor's icy blue eyes widening and his spine straightening causing his entire body to look tense. He realized he shouldn't have asked that – he couldn't remember to have read anything about his family, he was never answering anything on this topic. Viktor's eyes were watching him intensely and for a moment he thought he did the unforgivable. Makkachin barked. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me"

Viktor shifted in his place and Makkachin grew nervous.

"Sit, girl" The Russian whispered gently, making his pet listen and settle back down on the cushion.

"Viktor" Yuuri tried anxious.

"Don't apologize, Yuuri" On Viktor's face grew a huge fake smile and a lump settled inside the Japanese's throat.

"Don't do that"

"What?"

"Tell me you don't want to talk about it but don't act like this" His tone was a little louder than he intended and Makkachin barked again, her black eyes following them.

"Good, I don't want to talk about it. Satisfied?" He got up with a straight face and after he placed the glass of wine on the counter he walked down the hall to the bedroom where he closed the door behind him. Yuuri was dumbfounded, his brain barely processing what was going one. He just managed to piss Viktor off, for the first time since they moved to Russia and he had no idea how he could mend it. Of course he would say something stupid to destroy everything. When Makka jumped off the couch he felt his panic grow and he looked around desperate for something.

The balcony was soothing him when he was having a panic attack. Feeling the cold air always calmed him down but he couldn't reach the balcony now, he felt his heartbeat increasing and tears flooding his eyes. He fucked things up. _You don't deserve to be here. Viktor would be better without you. You're dead weight in his life._ He began to shake and soon the walls seemed to close on him so he dropped the glass, breaking it in many pieces and splashing wine all over the floor and carpet.

Back in the bedroom Viktor jumped off the bed when he heard the noise. He left his phone aside and walked down the hall, deciding to apologize because he's been so mean. Of course Yuuri couldn't read minds and find out how much he pushed the idea of his parents in the back of his mind. When he saw the red drops all over the floor he hurried, scared that it could be blood. He's been gone for more than ten minutes now.

"Yuuri?" He hurried towards the place where the younger man was curled in a ball, shaking like crazy on the too-big looking couch. He's never seen Yuuri like this, not even back in China – he looked completely demolished. He knelt by the sofa and rubbed his lover's back gently. "Love, look at me" he whispered slowly, trying to make Yuuri understand. "I am sorry I snapped, please look at me"

The Japanese man moved slightly, turning his face towards worried blues.

"That's it, baby" Viktor cooed and grabbed Yuuri's hand in his, squeezing the fingers lovingly. "I am sorry" The sobs kept going, turning the younger skater's face into a swollen red mess, his glasses forgotten beside him.

"I-I'm sorry" he managed finally and Viktor sighed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I behaved badly. It's already hard on you and you don't need arguments." The tone was desperate. "Please stop crying" Fingers began to caress warm cheeks and to wipe tears away.

"I should go back to H-hasetsu" Viktor's heart sunk at the words.

"What?" He bent to kiss Yuuri's hand. "I need you here, please don't leave." He took a big breath. "I'll tell you everything you want to know – please, lyubov moya" His eyes began to water at the mere thought of losing Yuuri. "I've been so lonely until I've met you, I won't... I can't go back to that" His voice broke at the end, making his fiancé to rise in a sitting position and look at the man in front of him.

"I" he whispered. "I only hurt you" He grabbed a fistful of his hair and began to pull desperately. "I hate myself"

Viktor couldn't believe his ears. He knew his lover had anxiety and self esteem issues but he could not believe he was not seeing how wonderful he truly was.

"I love you" He got up and pulled the trembling frame in his arms, stopping the other's hurtful motion. "I love you so so much and you make me so happy. Nothing compares to you, not gold medals, not skating" Yuuri buried his face in the shoulder close to him, inhaling the familiar smell. He couldn't believe what he just heard but soon Viktor pulled him in his lap and began to murmur sweet words in his ear, letting him calm down while taking big breaths. It took what felt like hours until Yuuri's anxiety faded and once it did he felt exhausted.

He felt a little embarrassed but he didn't want to leave the embrace. Viktor was warm and comfortable.

"Better?" The silver haired man asked before kissing Yuuri's forehead.

"Yes, tired" he mumbled and nuzzled the other man's shirt.

"You're not leaving anymore, are you?" The arms squeezed his waist.

"Not if you don't want me to"

"Never" Viktor whispered gently, placing a kiss on the closest cheek. "Sleepy?" A nod was all he needed to pick Yuuri up and walk towards the bed where he slowly put him, deciding on joining. Makkachin followed them, settling on her own bed, close to theirs. He then remembered the glass on the floor and the possibility of Makka swallowing them and getting hurt so he jumped up, seeing the alarmed picture on Yuuri's face. "I'll go clean the floor"

He didn't need another episode with his fuzzy friend sick so he made sure every remain of the glass was gone before going back to the bedroom. His lover was still awake so he snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Go to sleep, solnyshko" But brown eyes didn't close. "You really scared me earlier, I thought I've broken you" His voice was worried and Yuuri got up to see him better.

"You couldn't, Viktor" he gasped. "You're.. I love you" He was short on words but the ones he spoke made the Russian smile and lean for a slow and long kiss.

"I have a short temper and I am spoiled" Everyone could see that. "But I'll tell you everything you want to know" He gulped but his fiancé was chewing on his bottom lip.

"Not now"

"Then what do you want now?" The question was curious and genuine.

"To hold you" Yuuri mumbled and cuddled closer, tightening his grip around Viktor's torso, oblivious of the older man's blush.

"You sure are something else" Viktor chuckled, holding even tighter on his fiancé. He knew they had a lot to figure out but he was sure they were going to take baby steps and be alright.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! x


	2. Nail polish and Viktor

Viktor could remember his mother vaguely – he remembered sometimes looking at her and admiring her beauty and her grace, the way she enticed people of all kinds. When they rarely went out together he could feel everyone's eyes on them and the sharpness of her tone whenever she presented him as her son. She never abused him, never hit him, she just made him feel like he didn't exist. Whenever she was brushing his silver hair before bed he had to bite his tongue at the many questions he felt the need to ask because she would simply ignore him and that would make things worse.

He found out his father was a rich man long before he began figure skating, in fact, he couldn't remember when the information got to him. His father could not live with them like the other fathers did because he had a family of his own and Viktor was the mere result of an adulterine affair. He never saw him but his mother told him always that he had his eyes and he didn't know if she was pleased or upset with it.

He tried to behave, knowing that she would be good to him if he did that. He tried to be the best in his class, the best on the ice rink but that never changed anything. The best thing she ever did to him was letting him train under Yakov and buying his first skate shoes. He still had those, they were used and the white darkened at the edges but they were an important memory – not of his mother but of his beginning as a skater. He never cried about it, it was just an empty space inside his chest and he knew he was different because the others were complete. He was 11 years old when he met Maurice, he was a French skater who was going to train at their home rink and as silly as it sounded back then, he made his heart want to run out of his chest. The boy was blonde and slender, his brown eyes piercing and smart. Maurice was 14 and he noticed Viktor's attraction towards him so one day he offered him a flower.

Viktor could remember how his face heated while he took the flower with trembling fingers. He remembered that his mother was preparing cheesecake that day and asked the French if he wanted to hang out together.

"Sure" Maurice replied with a sweet smile and sparkling orbs.

That day Viktor had his very first kiss, in his bedroom, after they both finished eating. Maurice's lips were warmed and his hands turned into claws that grabbed Viktor's shoulders oblivious enough not to see his mother enter the room.

She was holding a trail with two glasses of lemonade and she dropped them in shock.

Later that day he saw his mother packing some of his things but didn't ask why was she doing that for, knowing he did something bad. He couldn't figure out what he did wrong yet, I mean, sure, he knew boys were supposed to kiss girls but why did it matter so much?

"You will be staying with Yakov until I will come to take you back" The problem was she never came and he was surprised to find out the ache faded in time. Only in his teen years did Yakov admit he knew from the beginning what were her intentions.

He told Yuuri all of that one lazy Sunday they decided to spend in. When he woke up and found the bed empty the first thought was that Yuuri took the first flight to Japan. He smiled widely when he found his fiancé in the kitchen, making pancakes and coffee for both of them. After breakfast he decided he was ready, even if it was a quite difficult conversation to start your day with because he spent the day before trying to prepare himself mentally. It didn't hurt, he just didn't want to waste his time thinking about it.

* * *

Yuuri gasped; the magazines could never grasp the immensity that was Viktor's feelings. He was surprised such mother existed and he felt the sudden need to call his loving okaa-san.

"So?" The Russian's voice was small. He wanted a reaction but instead of words, his lover got up from where he was standing on the sofa and came closer so he could pull the other skater in his arms. He buried his nose in the crook of the other's neck and held tightly.

"It's awful, Viktor." He took a big breath. I'm sorry, it must've been hard" Viktor smiled and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Don't think too much of it, solnyshko. I had Yakov and skating and that was enough" He loved the attention but he wanted to concentrate on the present because he was happy now. "I have you" Yuuri broke the embrace and smiled at him contently.

"You have me" He agreed and Makkachin barked once, breaking the remains of the tension.

"I think it's time for Makkachin's walk" Viktor said lovingly gazing at his fluffy companion. As soon as she heard the word "walk", the poodle began to jump around agitated and Yuuri got up to look for her leash. "Go change"

They had no special route, they usually were pulled by Makka wherever she wanted but today there was no hurry so they enjoyed the weather and the view. For Viktor it was nothing special but Yuuri was still fascinated by the sight of the metropolis – it was nothing like Hasetsu, his small town where everyone knew everyone.

"Have I shown you my favourite coffee shop?" Viktor asked as they followed the jumping dog on a smaller street.

"We already had coffee, Viktor, it's not good for your heart to drink too much" The Japanese said but the silver-haired man grinned at him, his fingers tightening around his own.

"Always taking care of me, Yuu-chan!" He squeaked.

"Yuu-chan is used for children or women" Yuuri said scowling and Viktor grinned, remembering how Mrs. Katsuki always called her son that.

"I'm sorry, my little katsudon" He was not but Yuuri chuckled and rolled his eyes. "We can have some tea" They agreed on that and the younger one was surprised by the simplicity of the coffee shop, it was small and hidden, very uncharacteristic of Viktor's tastes. "What kind of tea do you want, Yuuri?"

"Uhmm" Taking decisions was not his forte so he looked at the types written across the menu he was handed and his anxiety grew when he realized he could barely read those things. He frowned. "Viktor" he whispered seeing his fiancé was talking to the man behind the bar, who seemed very friendly to him. He turned around smiling and then slapped his own forehead shortly.

"Of course, I'm sorry, zoloste" He stepped closer and pointed to each of the words, explaining what they said. "Take your time"

"I want the mango-flavoured one" Yuuri said small and Viktor nodded, going closer to the other man and ordering in Russian, adding they wanted lids because they were not staying. The man joked around while he was boiling the water and asked Viktor what his plans were now.

"I plan on competing and couching Yuuri too" He replied in Russian and Yuuri widened his eyes when he heard his name.

"Is he coming to Russia?" Viktor chuckled and then motioned towards the almost unrecognizable skater who was wrapped in many layers of clothing and had a soft scarf around his neck, black beanie on his head. "Oh, you look a lot different than on ice" The man said in English and Yuuri smiled, not knowing if it was good or bad. "Do you enjoy Russia? Where are you staying?"

"Russia is very nice" Yuuri tried to dodge the last question but Viktor went ahead and answered.

"We're living together now, you might know we're engaged" While the Japanese turned into a tomato, the stranger smiled at the sight of him kindly because it was not a surprise for him anymore. As it was Viktor's favourite coffee shop, it was not the first time he brought another fellow he was very close to. If Russia was by definition homophobic, Viktor could get away with near to anything because he was a living legend and a pride of his country.

"The teas are on me, then." He grinned, handing them the cups. "I wish you happiness"

"Arigato!" Yuuri bowed and Viktor took a hold of his hand afterwards, muttering a "spasibo" himself. They got out and all Yuuri could think of was how to kill Viktor without getting caught by the police. He was still flushed with embarrassment and annoyance so when Viktor wrapped an arm around him he flinched.

"What's with that face, lyubov moya?" Yuuri groaned.

"You're unbelievable!" He face-palmed and walked faster, leaving the Russian behind.

"Well I know that, the critics said..." Of course he would take it as a praise. "But what did I do?"

"How can you be like that?" Huh? "How can you say we're engaged just to anyone?"Yuuri continued and Viktor bit his inner cheek so he would stop the chuckling threatening. His lover was so cute when he was getting flustered. "You Europeans are so... outgoing!"

"We're technically in Eurasia" Viktor added, his index pointing upwards.

"That's not the point!" Yuuri whined. This time the older skater couldn't help himself and burst into laughter, going closer to wrap his arms around his pouty fiancé. "Some things are meant to be private"

"We kissed on national television"

"And whose fault is that?" Yuuri asked and tried to hide his smile but failed miserably.

"Don't act like you didn't like it" Viktor pecked Yuuri's warm cheek and then readjusted his scarf so it would cover enough skin. "I am not ashamed of us, solnyshko. I want everyone to know how much I love you" Yuuri nodded and leaned on Viktor for just a bit before Makkachin ran to them and almost knocked them off when her front paws rested on the Japanese's legs. She was watching them lovingly, her tail wiggling as if it wanting to say to them to continue walking already.

People were looking at them strangely when they were seeing they were holding hands but Viktor was reluctant to breaking the contact so they chose emptier streets, entering some shops at the Russian's insistence.

"Look, Yuuri – that would look sooo good on you!" He said pointing to a pair of black skinny jeans that left no room for imagination.

"No way!" He couldn't imagine himself in something like that.

"Please, just those"

"I can buy my own clothes, Viktor! I don't need a sugar daddy" The answer was a pout and a sigh – like the world was coming to an end.

"Oh-kay" He sighed again and turned around to look at a few more things for himself. It was obvious he was hurt – which was silly of him but it was not the first time he was acting like a child in front of Yuuri. The brunette went closer and sighed.

"Okay, I'll try them on" Viktor turned around with his signature heart-shaped smile and squished his lover in a bear hug.

"Really, Yuuri? You're the best" The Japanese laughed because it was ridiculous and then asked for his size, going to the fitting room, taking the few simple shirts he picked. He didn't wear baggy jeans but he wasn't used to this type either so he struggled to put them on, his thighs being the problem. They were really looking good on him and he turned around to watch the back, surprised at the sight of his own backside. "Vkusno!" Viktor shouted, getting inside and shamelessly placing a hand on Yuuri's ass. "We're taking them!"

"Viktor, get out!" Yuuri shouted. "Why did you come here?"

"I found you a tie" He showed him the dark red tie he chose and the Japanese had to agree it was a beautiful one. "I plan on burning all your ties. In fact, you need some tuxedos too!"

"Excuse me, sir! Only one person is allowed in the fitting room" A woman spoke in Russian and Viktor got out, a smile on his lips.

"That's unfortunate, miss" He continued in Russian, enjoying the blush on her cheeks when she saw who he was.

"Mr. Nikiforov, n-no problem! Could I.." He chuckled.

"An autograph?" She nodded like a puppy and disappeared only to come back with a notebook and a pen he used to write her a dedication. "You're welcome"

"Viktor! I don't know about this" Yuuri muttered and the called one smiled to the lady.

"Excuse me" She didn't say a thing when he entered the changing room to find Yuuri in a long sleeved black shirt that had a small blue heart on the left sleeve. It was looking good, like anything on Yuuri.

"Doesn't it make me look..." Viktor knew Yuuri thought of the word "fat" so he winked.

"Perfect? Yes it does"

"Viktor!" Yuuri whined, blushing and then pushed the other male out. But he smiled once he was on his own and felt like he could conquer the world. Viktor made him feel sexy so he decided to buy everything he chose, including those jeans. They bought a tiger-print shirt for Yurio too and then decided it was time to go home. Makkachin was waiting outside for them, where one of the customers agreed to watch him for a few minutes and they walked all the way back to the apartment, talking little things.

The apartment was warm so Yuuri had to work on undressing all those layers of clothing and remaining only in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Viktor was going to order lunch so he settled on the couch and jumped startled when he heard his phone. It was Phichit.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Facetime, now"

Phichit was his best friend and even now they were facetiming often, talking for hours about everything that was going on. He bet Phi wanted to know everything about his life with Viktor but he hoped he would not ask anything embarrassing while the skater was in the same room. He settled his camera and waved when he saw his friend with a hamster on his head.

"Hello, stranger" The Thai grinned and waved, the hamster sliding off his hair just in time to be caught.

"Hi!" They talked for a few minutes until Viktor came from the kitchen to tell him he ordered sushi and greeted Phichit when he sat near Yuuri on the couch. He was yawning so he laid his head in his lover's lap, enjoying the feeling of fingers playing with his hair.

"Oh my God, you're so cute! I'm taking a screenshot of you, wait!" It didn't last 5 minutes until the picture was posted on Instagram with the caption "#powercouple #adorable #victuuri" and the Internet exploded.

"You're the worst, Phichit" Yuuri said laughing while reading some comments. After about an hour of facetiming the Thai skater decided it was time to leave the lovebirds so he said goodbye and said he was planning to keep an eye of them. He was totally supportive of his best friend and he was happy seeing how different (good different) Yuuri was since Viktor entered his life. Yuuri tried to get up but his lover's arms tightened around him, followed by a low moan.

"No, I'm comfy" The Japanese rolled his eyes but sighed in defeat and continued to be a human pillow.

"Yuuri?"

"Hm?" Viktor had both his eyes closed, looking like a spoiled cat.

"I always wondered, back in Detroit, did you and Phichit ...?" He had no time to finish the sentence because he felt Yuuri's body tensing and his eyes snapped open to follow the reaction. "So I was right" He was not mad or anything but it wasn't a pleasant thought either. "Were you two together?" The black haired man raised his both hands as if he was trying to stop the words.

"N-no, no, no such thing!" Yuuri said hurried and Viktor got up, raising a brow inquisitively. "I never liked Phichit, I mean I sure like him 'cause he is my best friend but n-not in the romantic way" He took a big breath. "There was this party"

"What happened at this party, Yuuri?" He was accentuating every word, his eyes searching for some kind of answer.

"Well, you know how I am when I drink" Indeed Viktor knew – seeing Yuuri pole-dance at the last year's banquet made him wonder who the Japanese was and born feeling he didn't know they existed. "W-we made out a couple of times" He said in a pitched voice and when he saw Viktor's dissatisfied expression he began to wave his hands in front of him.

"We've been living together for over a month now and you never made out with me" Was that a pout on Viktor's face? Yuuri revering the cute way the Russian's upper lip curled and the corners of his mouth dropped. He was almost too preoccupied with the sight to go back to the conversation but when blue eyes darted away he sighed and grabbed the other's hand.

"It's because I suck at it" he said hurried and Viktor finally looked at him. "For real, Phichit and another girl said so" He wanted to ask about that girl but instead he blinked confused and his face was split in two by a grin.

"Why haven't you said so?" Yuuri blinked. "I am your couch, Yuu-ri" he sang and came so close that their noses were touching. "I can teach you" The Japanese gulped. "Would you like that?" The man didn't have time to confirm because Viktor's lips crushed against his, the beginning being a chaste kiss.

They were kissing often, most times because of the older man's need but all their kisses have been kind of chastely because it wasn't right to force anything, they had all the time in the world. If the Russian spent his life as a heartbreaker and had a lot of experience, Yuuri was the opposite and he still had a hard time getting use to the affection he was peppered with. Now that their lips were colliding gently, their hearts began to hammer inside their chests and Viktor's arms wrapped around his lover's waist, pulling him in his lap and clawing at his sides, making sure they couldn't break contact. Their kiss turned into many short ones and Yuuri's lips swell, becoming tingly so he moaned when Viktor parted and licked his.

"Lean your head on a side" He did so and Viktor came closer once again. "Follow my lead" he said simply and his fiancé gulped, a little nervous. He closed his eyes and Viktor put his glasses away, leaning and continuing gently his warm tongue began to message his lower lip, begging for entrance. Once he did open his mouth he shyly slid his over Viktor's, feeling the other's vigorous tongue massaging the inside of his mouth.

"Mmm" He was surprised by his own needy moan and the silver-haired man pulled away, surprised and flushed, making his cheeks burn. "I- uhm sorry?" A chuckle burst into the room and he was pulled in a tight hug, melting against a strong chest.

"I love you, Yuuri" Viktor whispered in his ear and he buried his face in the available shoulder.

"I love you too" he mumbled and pulled away to search warm eyes. There was a smile on the other's lips, a one only he could see and he smiled back, content with the simple moment.

"Let's make out lots from now on"

"Hai" He nodded, still a little embarrassed but didn't hesitate to answer to the kiss that followed.

* * *

He was looking for some bandages for his scraped knees because the ones the doctor put on was already worn out. It was not a serious injury, barely a bleeding but he just took a bath and now he was going through the bathroom cabinet where he could find all kind of pills and other stuff. He saw a black box and thought maybe it was there so he pulled the massive box out, looking to see what was inside. His eyes widened when he saw - nail polish? There were all kind of colours, an entire spectrum of blues and greens, black, grey, even golden and silver with glitter. He knew Viktor used to paint his nails when he was younger but he had no idea he was planning to do that again.

"Yuuri?" Viktor just came back from a walk with Makkachin and was taking off his shoes. Yuuri put the box back hurriedly and stepped outside to greet him with a smile.

"Here! I was looking for bandages"

"In the walk-in closet, the first drawer" Came the answer and Yuuri nodded, surprised when Viktor came to peck his lips shortly and grab his hand. "Your knee better?"

"It's just a scratch" He said with a sigh, knowing he couldn't pursue the man not to overreact. Soon he was sitting on the bed and Viktor was kneeling by his side, changing his bandage with careful fingers. "Thank you" he whispered and was awarded a smile.

"You're welcome, solnyshko. Come on, let's eat" Yuuri was doing the cooking now, not wanting take-out anymore and also missing his mother's food. He was lucky Viktor was opened to new types of food because otherwise it would have been a disaster. He tried to learn some Russian recipes but he never said anything yet. They were done eating and they were watching TV when he decided to ask.

"Why is there nail polish in the bathroom?" Viktor was still concentrated on the American movie so it took him a few seconds to process the words.

"Hm?"

"In the cabinet, there's a box with nail polish"

"Oh" Viktor's mouth was shaped as an "o". "Well, I used to paint my n-"

"I know. But you don't anymore" Yuuri added and Viktor shrugged.

"Well, it worked well when I was younger but now I don't know if I could pull it off" The Russian used to complain from time to time that he was getting older but this was something completely different – it was the confidence that lacked. Yuuri's reply was a scowl. "What?"

"You can do anything you want and it will turn out the best, you're Viktor Nikiforov" He said and the mentioned one's eyes gleamed surprised. He smiled, taking Yuuri's fingers close to his mouth to kiss them gently.

"Thank you, lyubov moya" His lover was the best, he was sure of that. "Wait, do you want me to paint your nails?"

"Only if you paint yours too" Viktor sighed but accepted. He bought the colours before flying to Japan so they were fairly new and he brought the box in the living room, opening it in front of Yuuri. "Pick one"

His eyes darted stressed across the many options and his eyes stopped on the turquoise bottle that seemed the most appealing. He would have wanted that one but he wasn't brave enough to wear such a colour. Viktor smiled widely, picking the bottle his lover was staring out.

"This one?" Yuuri blushed slightly. "Great choice, I'll go with black" He put the box aside and firstly picked the turquoise nail polish, taking Yuuri's hand in his and beginning to carefully paint his thumb's nail. He was very careful and made sure he did an almost professional job. "You have pretty nails" he mumbled and took the other hand in his.

"Yours are more beautiful" The Japanese replied, staring at the long and slender fingers taking care of him. He was done in about ten minutes and was ordered to keep them splayed until they dried. Before starting on his, Viktor admired his work and went closer to kiss Yuuri's lips softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. By instinct the other man reached for something to grip but was stopped when the silver haired man pulled away.

"You'll ruin my work" Viktor whined and Yuuri placed his hands back on his knees. His mouth searched the other hungrily once again and the younger man moaned in his mouth when their tongues touched, frustrated he couldn't use his hands. The Russians hands tugged at his hair gently earning another moan until they finally parted and Viktor rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. "You're a piece of art, Yuuri" he whispered and shivers crawled down the other's spine.

They stood like that for a while, their breaths being the only sounds in the room. It was not awkward like it would normally be with other people, it was peaceful.

"Viktor?"

"Hm?"

"Can I paint yours?" Brown eyes were concerned but looked up nevertheless. "I never did that before but I can try"

"Okay" Viktor sounded lost, like a surprised child that someone said something nice too. He sometimes had his nails done at a salon but no one else wanted to do that for him. It was a small gesture but it took him off guard, making the shy younger self inside him happy.

It didn't matter that sometimes Yuuri overran the edges because of his trembling fingers or that he sometimes used way too much liquid - Viktor was happy, he felt loved.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and for reading! x_


	3. I don't want anyone else but you

The morning run has been the end of him and somehow he managed to be late for training because he took the wrong bus and Viktor was already gone as he had an hour ahead with Yakov. He opened the door breathing hitched and removed his backpack from his shoulders, heading towards the changing room but catching a glance of his fiancé on the ice. He was talking to another guy – someone he never saw before but who was very attractive, having blonde overgrown hair and a well-built body that contrasted the elegance of his gesture. Viktor was laughing at something the mysterious man said and he felt a strange pull inside his chest, one that made him hurry towards the changing room where he put his training clothes on.

Viktor was like a drug addict when it came to socializing with his fans but that man didn't seem an admirer, he was surely a skater or a friend if he was allowed to be there. Viktor looked so relaxed back there, he wondered if he ever made him be like that. Insecurity bloomed inside his mind, intending to ruin the good mood he still had left.

He felt his anxiety creeping and whispering to him that Viktor was getting tired of him, that he was finally going to grow tired of his bad days and his fears and he was finally going to realize he can have anyone. He was a god-like skater, he was a showbiz man loved by everyone so it was not hard to find a partner, especially with his looks and words. Yuuri was… simple, he was near mediocre, if not worse; or at least that was what he truly believed about himself. He heard Viktor's words whispered to him, he heard the "I love you" and it wasn't that he didn't believe them – he just knew it was temporary. He began to despair, the room spinning when the door opened and inside came Yuri Plisetsky.

"Oi, piggy! The geezer is looking for you" He almost shouted while using a towel to wipe the sweat off his neck. Only when he grabbed his water bottle to drink he saw the empty look on Yuuri's face. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"Hm?" Brown eyes widened. "Nothing, I'm off" He announced and stepped outside the room, feeling he was closely observed by the teen. He wanted to skate so he would relax a bit but he didn't want to see that man talking to Viktor.

"Yuu~ri!" The familiar voice startled him but not as much as the sight of the two men walking towards him, smiling brightly.

"Hey" he said in English staring at the new man that offered him a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mihail Chiknaev" he presented himself and Yuuri came to the conclusion that he must have been a national skater.

"Katsuki Yuuri" It was useless to present himself because Mihail already heard a lot about him from the talk he had with Viktor.

"You're late" He explained he took the wrong bus and then excused himself and began to rehearse his routine, his legs somewhat sloppy. The Russian observed something was off with his fiancé but he decided not to pressure and let Yuuri figure things out by himself first – oblivious to the fact that it was the exact opposite of what his lover needed.

Yuuri skated his anxiety away or at least he tried to and when he got to the jumps he took just enough speed to start a good double axel. The problem was that his adrenaline could not cover for his wobbly feet and soon his whole body fell on the cold ice, his leg in unbearable pain. He didn't realize he had fallen with a loud yell, just how he hadn't realize what was going on until he felt a hand reaching for his cheek.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" His name was sounding like an echo. "Look at me, solnyshko, look at me" A few more people appeared and he recognized one of the paramedics that grabbed his foot, making him wince when it was moved.

"My leg" he gasped and looked down, his vision getting blurry. It was only the beginning of the season but he didn't want to be unable to skate because that only made his anxiety worse. Also, he was scared it could be a major injury so he felt tears fogging his vision. "My leg" he repeated as he felt his body placed on a stretcher that was soon lifted. He would have cried if everything wouldn't have turned black.

* * *

The light was too strong; that was the first thing he saw once he opened his eyes. He looked around, confused and tried to rise in a sitting position but gave up when he felt the pain burning in his right leg. He was in a hospital room, obviously because a machine was beeping beside his bed and soon he saw something similar to a silver head coming closer. Where were his glasses again?

"Slava Bogu" he whispered and then wrapped his arms around the brunet's man body, as gently as possible. "Yuuri, dorogoy, you're okay" He was trying mostly to convince himself but the Japanese didn't stop him. "I was so worried"

"I am sorry" he whispered and felt guilt taking over. Because of his recklessness, Viktor has been worried, he even spent his time in the hospital beside him, cancelling his training.

"You shouldn't have started the jumps so soon!" Viktor said on a half-angry voice. He didn't want to go through anything like this anytime soon and he was going to make sure Yuuri was going to be more careful from now on. "You must listen to what I say, Yuuri! I'm your coach!"

He expected another apologize, he expected guilt but he did not expect the tears that ran down his fiancé's pale face and the heavy breathing that made his chest rise and fall dramatically. The machine that was recording his pulse made faster and pitcher noises that scared the Russian beyond words and he scooted closer, his mouth gaped in horror.

"Love, no" he winced and went closer to pull the other in another hug, holding him tightly at his chest and making him feel his equally fast-beating heart. "Shhhh, it's okay, solnyshko" he kissed the top of Yuuri's head. "I know you didn't want to scare me, I know"

"I-I'm s-sorry" Yuuri whimpered. "I'm h-horrible" His hands turned into fists grabbing Viktor's shirt desperately.

"You're not, baby" Was the reply that was accompanied by another soft kiss on his forehead. "I didn't mean to scare you" Yuuri gulped and a nurse came inside, spotting the scene shocked but not stepping back.

"Mr. Katsuki?" Viktor got back on his chair reluctantly but took the other skater's hand in his, holding it tightly as to assure him he was not going anywhere. "I see you're awake" She was speaking in English with a broken accent but she seemed nice. "The radiography of your leg came and it seems you have a sprain" He breathed out long, relieved by the information and also overwhelmed.

"Thank God" He heard Viktor whisper.

"You also have a concussion so you better avoid any activity that might result in another head injury" He nodded weakly and thanked her when she said he could be released in a few hours, after the doctor came to see him. His leg was already bandaged and it hurt like hell but more than that hurt his guilt.

If only there weren't his stupid thoughts.

He closed his eyes helplessly and let his body fall limp against his many pillows. He was trying not to fall into that darkness again but he didn't dare to look at Viktor, not that he had a choice because the lattest sat on the edge of the bed, blue eyes concerned.

"Yuuri" he tried but there was no answer beside wet and black lashes. "What's the matter, zoloste? You know you can tell me anything" Now it was Viktor's turn to get nervous. The Japanese shook his head, trying to calm his thoughts but gave up when his lover began caressing his now-sweaty hair.

"I-it's a bad day" he managed and was relieved when saw Viktor kept his mouth shut, continuing to gently caress his hair until he relaxed. He had to get used to his fiancé interacting with other people on a daily basis, after all, he couldn't keep him all for himself – he belonged to the world. It was still a tensioned atmosphere when the door was kicked opened and inside came Yurio, holding a white bag.

"I ran away from training" he said simply and went closer to Yuuri to put the bag in his lap. "I hope chicken soup is fine" Surprise was a small word compared to what the Japanese was feeling. He grabbed the bag with both hands and turned to the blond teen.

"Thank you" he gulped.

"Whatever" He sat on a chair and it took about 10 seconds to realize how weird the men were behaving. "What the hell's going on? Did you have a fight or some shit?"

"No" Viktor said but Yuri was already on his feet, tugging at the sleeves of his leopard-print hoodie.

"Fuck no – he's been like that even before training" He pointed towards the bedded man and Yuuri got upset with the fact that they were talking as if he wasn't there.

"Is it true?" The silver-haired man turned to him but he was lost at words. "Then why did you even think of jumps?" Yuri began to shout something in Russian and the room was so loud that a nurse came in and asked the both of them to wait outside and let the patient rest properly. He shouldn't have felt this way when he heard that but he felt relieved and grabbed his phone, deciding to talk to Phichit about it if he was free.

"Viktor is nuts about you" His Thai friend said, the ice rink visible behind him. Yuuri frowned. "You must talk to him, you can't keep avoiding him forever. There is nothing more wrong than lack of communication" He nodded, not liking what he heard but knowing it was true and said goodbye when the doctor came in to check on him.

"We will let you out in an hour, Mr. Katsuki but you must stay put for two weeks before coming to another check"

"Okay" He didn't want to think about it so he answered the questions he was asked and then called home only to find out Viktor already told them what was going on. He spoke with Mari for a while, until the nurse came to help him change in his previous clothes and helped him out where his fiancé was waiting with a concerned face.

"I called a cab" The Russian man said earning a fake smile and then helped him all the way down where the car was waiting. The road home was silent but Viktor never let go of his hand as he looked outside the window, admiring the lights and the people. Yurio left as soon as Yakov tracked him down but he decided he should thank him properly later for his care – under the hard surface, there sure was an emphatic, troubled child.

At home he was greeted by Makkachin who rushed over to lick his palm when he tried to pet her. Her small black eyes followed the hurt leg curiously but then she began to jump around enthusiastic at the sight of her owner.

"Easy with Yuuri, girl" Viktor admonished kindly and then helped the younger skater to the bedroom where he sat on the bed. "I'll go prepare something for dinner" He announced generally. By preparing he meant heating some leftovers from last night but he didn't have the chance because he was stopped by Yuuri calling his name. He turned around, brows furrowing.

"Who was that man?" That was the last thing he expected to be asked. His eyebrows shoot for the sky as he turned around to watch his fiancé confused.

"Mihail?" A nod. "He's a former skater, he used to train with Yakov when I was younger"

"He's handsome" Yuuri stared at his laced fingers on his lap and Viktor let out a surprised gasp, going closer. "And you seemed to get along well, I saw you talking"

"He was telling me how he never imaged I would be the marrying type." Viktor gulped. "Is that why you acted so strange even at the rink?" Yuuri nodded, avoiding the blue eyes searching him but had no choice once the Russian's fingers grabbed his chin gently, turning his face towards his. "Yuu~ri" he sang, in a lower tone than usual.

"I love you, Viktor but you can have anyone. You don't have to settle for me" The words were harder to say than he imagined.

"I didn't settle for you, I don't want anyone else but you" His panic grew once he understood Yuuri was doubting his feelings. "Der'mo! Why don't you believe me when I tell you I love you?"He began to pull on his bangs stressed until Yuuri grabbed his hand to stop him and he turned around with teary eyes. "I love you, Yuuri! I love you" he shouted and his lover withdrew his body, an alarmed expression on his features. "What can I do to prove it? Tell me!" he continued to shout, making Makkachin bark once at the obvious distress. Tears began to pour on his pale skin and he sniffed angrily at his weakness.

"Viktor" Yuuri whispered gently, trying to wipe away the tears. "I am sorry, I am not doubting you"

"Of course you do if you think I would just run with anyone who is interested in me." He rubbed his eyes viciously, making them red and swollen. Yuuri had to grab both his hands in order to stop him.

"Put yourself in my shoes for once; I looked up to you since I was… 11, Viktor, this seems surreal to me. That someone like you would be interested…"He wasn't given the chance to finish.

"Stop, I don't want to hear you calling yourself bad names. I won't allow anyone to talk bad about you and that includes yourself" The tone was vehement. "Stop idolizing me, I'm not that perfect prince of ice you think I am, Yuuri! I am flawed, just like anyone else" Oh he knew that but even his flaws looked perfect in his eyes.

"I'll try to control myself" he muttered before wrapping his arms around the taller man's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry for worrying you" A reluctant hand began to trace his black strands of hair gently as a deep sigh made his chest drop suddenly.

"I'm just glad it was nothing severe" He pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Please" He did that and after Yuuri chose a pink bath bomb he helped him to the bathroom before returning to the livingroom where he sat on the couch, urging Makkachin to join him and sit next to him so he could pet her head.

"I missed you too" He whispered with a gentle smile while rubbing the soft fur of his poodle. "Who's my good girl?" Makka barked, making his smile widen. "Yes, you are" He pressed a kiss on top of her head and touched her nose affectionately.

He grabbed his phone and watched the routines he had planned again and again, trying to figure out a way of modifying them and still get enough points. He was deep in thought when he heard his name and he got up, leaving behind the now-sleeping dog and going to see Yuuri on the edge of the bathtub, completely dressed.

"I kind of need help to get to the bedroom" He said, his skin flushed from the hot water he's been soaking in. Once he was in bed he grabbed his laptop and began to search the internet while Viktor was having his shower. He face-timed his parents to tell them he was fine and they shouldn't worry but he hung up once Viktor came in his night wear. Unlike Yuuri who was a night owl, Viktor went to sleep pretty early. But today he didn't feel like going to sleep already so he grabbed a book instead and settled on his side of bed, burying his back in the softness of his pillows.

Yuuri just turned towards him and looked at him through heavy lids. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep just yet so he kept marveling over the beauty of his fiancé : the high cheekbones, the pale skin that was moisturized every morning and night, the softness of his pink lips. Yuuri found himself licking his bottom lip at the sight but didn't say anything. Viktor's brows were slightly furrowed in concentration and his silver lashes seemed even longer as the light casted their shadow across his cheeks.

"I'm still mad" he mumbled after a while, feeling he was stared at.

"I know" Yuuri whispered with the tiniest smile. He remembered something similar back when he told him he wanted to end things between them. He didn't want anything, he just kept staring. Viktor sighed and closed the book, putting it on his nightstand and opened his arms.

"Come here" Once Yuuri's body melted against his, he rested his chin on top of the other's head, appreciating the warmth of his skin. They stood in silence for a while, concentrating on simply being.

"I am sorry" It was useless to keep apologizing but he truly couldn't control his thoughts when he was anxious.

"I know, hush" Viktor sighed. He exhaled loudly and then pulled back, slightly amused by the confused expression on Yuuri's face. "Let's talk about our past relationships" He knew why he was doing this but his fiancé was not sure that was a good idea so he frowned.

"I am not sure about that"

"I want to know" The Russian whispered and Yuuri got in a sitting position, putting the pillows behind him and resting on them so they were at the same level. Normally, he would have dodged the request because they were not necessarily nice memories, they were things he wanted to push in the back of his head but he couldn't keep Viktor in the dark. "So tell me"

"My first crush was Yuuko" His cheeks heated under Viktor's gleaming eyes. "I never confessed so nothing happened. In high school, there was a girl who liked me but she was teased for that so she gave up"

Viktor's eyes widened.

"Why teased?" Yuuri chuckled darkly.

"Because I had always been… mediocre. And shy and easily embarrassed" Viktor frowned, remembering the days when he's been bullied because he was too girly and because he was gay. "Nevermind" Yuuri continued a little flustered. "In Detroit I made out with Phichit, I dated Ellen who was working in my favorite restaurant. She was positive and fun but she was also getting bored pretty easily so it was hard to keep up with her. She wanted to always go out and do different stuff and I was… well, you know how I am. It's hard to get out of my comfort zone." Viktor nodded. "She got tired of me so we broke up"

"She told you she got tired of you?" Yuuri gulped.

"She told me it's tiring to always have to convince me to overcome my fears, to wait for me to be ready" His dark eyes looked at his own hands sadly, like he was lost in his own memories so the silver haired man leaned his head so he could kiss his temple.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" He licked his lips and decided to continue. "I was at a party organized by the owner of my home rink and everyone using it was there. I was getting pretty bored and Phichit was talking to Ciao Ciao so I decided I should drink something. I was pouring some punch in my glass when Matt approached me" Viktor tensed, he didn't like the idea of another man around his Yuuri. "He was a hockey player"

"Hm"

"And he wanted my cell number, he was not necessarily that beautiful but I decided to give him a try so we went out a few times. He always said that figure skating is girly and" Yuuri chuckled. "He was annoyed whenever I was talking about you." Viktor grinned and this time leaned to peck his lover's lips, satisfied with hearing that. "So one night we met at his place and he tried to get me undress so when I refused him and told him I was not ready he exploded and admitted it was only a bet he made with his friends – that he could get me to sleep with him easily. And he said he could never be attracted to someone like me, who is so boring and obsessed with a dumb skater he had never met."

"Oh, solnyshko" Viktor's voice was filled with regret when he pulled his lover in a tight hug.

"I slapped him" Yuuri said and the Russian's mouth gaped when he broke the contact.

"What?"

"I slapped him and told him he was an asshole and that you were twice the man he could ever be" The chuckles that followed were adorable but they didn't cover the shock on the older skater's face. "I cried my eyes out that night but that's something else"

"I would have paid good money to see his face"

"Too bad Phichit wasn't there, otherwise we would have a picture" They both laughed and Viktor was thankful the mood got lighter because he felt bad for making Yuuri remember. "And then came the grand Viktor Nikiforov, five time gold GPF winner"

"And soon-to-be husband" He nuzzled the brunet's ear lovingly, enjoying the way they turned red because of his words. "One gold medal it's all you need to turn me into Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov" The red deepened and the man chuckled at the reaction. Yuuri groaned embarrassed and hid his face in Viktor's broad chest, his arms wrapping around him. "You're so cute, Yuu~ri"

"Shuddup" The Japanese's voice was muffled by the shirt but the words still made the other laugh. It took a minute for him to calm down and look up at the older man. "It's your turn" Viktor nodded and rested his back on the end of the bed that was made of wood, taking Yuuri, who was laying on him, along. He smiled at the curious face and pursed his lips, wondering with whom he should start.

"So you already know about Maurice, we lost contact that summer so it lasted for a couple of months. I was very concentrated on skating so I haven't really began dating until my late teen years when the hormones began raging and I met Ivan who was in the theatre club. We actually met on a public ice-rink when I accidently bumped into him and made him fall; I was feeling guilty so decided I should take him somewhere to make him feel better so we went for a coffee. We were both 16 and when he began playing with my hair I knew he was like me. He kept telling me I was pretty and that he wanted to kiss me so by the end of the night we made out." Viktor chuckled, his fingers beginning to play with the unruly black hair in front of him. "I tend to hasten when it comes to my feelings and I was very lonely when I was not with him or skating so I never said no to him." He gulped. "He was my first"

Yuuri's eyes widened – Viktor's been having sex ever since he was 16 and there he was, a 23 years old virgin. So why was the blue-eyed man looking so sad?

"Let's say it was not necessarily a magical experience" He chuckled. "We were too young and we had no idea what to do" He cleared his throat. "Anyway; He broke up with me soon after that and I realized that's the only thing he wanted from me"

"That's horrible" Yuuri whispered and kissed the pale throat presented to him. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it was my fault for being so blind"

"You were only a child, Viktor" The younger one argued but realized it was futile by the look on Viktor's face. A small pause followed before a fake smile spread across the Russian's lips and the continuation.

"At 18 I met Andrei" His eyes became empty when he grimaced. "He was a piece of art." He gulped. "There were people bullying me at that time because a photo of me kissing another skater was released by the press" Yuuri could remember that, he remembered how hyped everyone was by the news. "Someone even tried to cut my hair on the street. Anyway, he was a curling player and he was using the same rink as me. He was training right after me so he sometimes watched me skating because I tended to work overtime so I could improve my jumps so one day he saw me do a quad jump and stopped me so we could talk. He asked me if I wanted to go have drinks later and I accepted because he was very beautiful; the thing about Andrei is that he always had his words at him and he made me feel adored. Chris was my only friend back then and he was training in another country so I was lonely and was also shook by the way everyone in Russia was reacting to the fact that I was gay. It all went well until one night when I was late – we were supposed to meet at his place – and he hit me. He told me he loved me and if I loved him too I was going to do what he told me so I stupidly did" He spoke the words through gritted teeth and Yuuri tightened his grip on his shirt, acknowledging him he was not alone. "It went on for a year, until I came home to Yakov with a black eye and he told me he was not going to coach me anymore if I kept dating this boy" Yuuri shivered at the thought of a young Viktor abused by another man. His eyes began to glisten unconsciously and when the older skater saw them he panicked. "Don't cry, zoloste, it's all in the past"

"How could someone hit you? Why did you let him?" Yuuri's voice was filled with anger.

"I really thought he love me, he was really nice when he wasn't angry"

"Viktor!" Yuuri shouted, getting up, wincing at the pain in his leg. "No one in this world is good enough for you to let him hurt you like this. Love is not like that" He was crying out of frustration now and Viktor smiled.

"I know that now, solnyshko. But back then I had no idea" He pulled Yuuri back and kissed his now-soft lips because of the crying. "Yakov took care of him" The Russian coach was already scary on a daily basis, he couldn't imagine how he was when he was angry. "I never saw him again after that night. I was reluctant after him when it came to relationships, I only had short affairs, nothing serious until David. I was 24 and just won my second gold. We met at the banquet and he was a fan and an organizer but he didn't last because he treated me like an award – he only wanted to brag about me and present me to everyone he knew. I figured out he was more interested in me when we were around others and less when we were alone. By 24 I was already sure of my sexuality and I learnt to defend myself and not let anyone make a fool out of me so I broke up with him."

He could remember the face David made when he broke it off – he looked almost offended, like he had no right to do this to him but it was already too late. At that point in his life he decided it was better to be alone than with someone who made him unhappy.

"And the last one – Gabriel. He was training at the same rink as Chris and he introduced him to me. They were friends so he knew he was into men but he had no idea just how far in the closet he was. It hurt me to know he was ashamed of going out with me but people knew I was gay so as soon as the press assumed we were together he broke it off. Chris told me he's going to marry soon – a woman." Viktor chuckled humorless. "Isn't that funny?" He rose his hand and looked at the golden ring on his finger.

"It's sad" Yuuri said. "Condemning yourself to an unhappy life" Viktor smiled down at him and kissed his forehead gently.

"That's all that's worth mentioning" He pouted and the younger man sighed, resting his head against the other's toned chest, soothed by the heartbeat against his ear.

"I think I am happy with being inexperienced" he muttered and Viktor chuckled. He couldn't imagine how he would have reacted to any of those types of relationships, they would have probably broken him for good. He was surprised by Viktor's openness in their relationship, he was surprised he could still trust and love him with all his heart. "You're very brave, Viktor" he gulped. "I am not sure I could have opened my heart again"

"You're different" Viktor whispered lovingly. "I wanted to tell you these so you could understand why I don't want anyone else but you. You're the only one who ever knew how to love me, Yuuri" His fingers traced patterns on the other man's back while he spoke and was surprised when the mattress moved and he saw his lover straddling him. Brown eyes bore his soul, a determined expression on Yuuri's features.

"I'll win gold, Viktor" he said loudly. "And I'll love you forever" At the words, Viktor's face turned into a pink mess and he covered his mouth with a hand, trying not to faint. "I want to grow old with you"

Arms sneaked around his body and his chest crushed against the other's, his lips slowly swelling because of the rough kisses pressed against them. He moaned lowly when they finally stopped and they smiled against each other contently.

"I can't wait" Viktor muttered and pressed another peck on his lover's lips. "I love you, solnyshko" He said, enjoying the way Yuuri curled comfortably on top of him.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you very much for the lovely reviews - I live for theeeeeem! x_


	4. Perfect

It all started when Chris decided to visit. As he was Viktor's best friend it was not unusual for him to fly from his home-rink when he had enough time but it was the first time he ever came to Russia since Viktor started living together with Yuuri and that changed things a bit. They began drinking at home and knowing Yuuri couldn't handle his alcohol he insisted on him taking shots along them until he was a hot mess and then went to a club where they danced their asses off and had even more to drink. The older men had training in this field so when the Japanese felt the room beginning to spin he found a chair at a bar and gulped, feeling his throat dry.

The bartender said something to him but the loud music didn't help his understanding so he continued to stare at his fiancé who was dancing and laughing with the Swiss skater. They were both dressed nicely – Christophe being very outstanding and lascivious like always and their bodies were moving around each other naturally, familiarly. It was nice to see them interacting, it made Yuuri glad to know that Viktor had someone to support him over the years.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and felt like he was going to be sick but tried to breathe, just in time for the silver-haired man to come closer and wrap his arms around him. He was smelling heavily of alcohol but that didn't bother Yuuri as much as the stares they received did. It was not that he was ashamed but it was dangerous to display this kind of affection at night in Russia.

"You're okay, solnyshko?" Viktor shouted and Yuuri hesitated before shaking his head and began to feel guilty. He needed to get home as soon as possible so when Chris suggested they should go back he felt relieved. They got outside and called for a cab and soon they were back to the apartment where Yuuri didn't waste any time to undress or get his shoes off and sprinted to the bathroom where he fell to his knees.

"Viktor" he heard Chris calling and soon his lover was by his side, rubbing his back as he was throwing up everything they had for dinner. Soon he his stomach was contracting around nothing and he continued to heave his gastric juice, resting his cheek against the cold edge of the toilet.

"It's okay, love, you're okay" Viktor cooed gently and Yuuri nodded, gulping air. "Chris!" He shouted and he heard steps. "Bring water" When he was handed the glass of water he got his head up so he could drink.

"Small sips" Was Chris's advice and he felt his body being pulled apart from the toilet, making him uncomfortable. He relaxed when he felt a familiar warmth and smell around him and he wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, trying to slow down his breathing.

"I'll take you to bed, love"

"No" Yuuri gasped and Viktor stopped on the hall. "The livingroom with you" He mumbled like a small child, knowing he wasn't going to be refused.

"But you'll lie down" He nodded slowly and soon he was on the sofa, a blanket over him and a fluffy Makkachin by his side, keeping him warm. He was still dizzy and his stomach hurt so he sipped more water and tried to keep as still as possible while the other two men were at the bar, preparing some type of cocktail. They were not as tipsy as he was so they wanted to continue and catch up with everything that happened since they last saw each other. Of course they were talking daily over Skype or messages but it was not the same as the real deal.

Yuuri decided to close his eyes for a bit and hugging Makka close to his chest he fell asleep, calming his entire physic. He had an agitated dream, something he couldn't quite remember but it was sure something that made him wake up anxious and look around scared, calming down at the soft snore of Viktor's poodle. The light was still on and he needed a few seconds to hear the other men's voices whispering.

The reason why they were not talking normally was because Viktor insisted they kept quiet so Yuuri could sleep but they didn't realize they weren't as quiet as they imagined and that was because of the haze of Vodka.

"So what about the sex?" Chris's voice was slurred and at the question Yuuri rose his eyebrows, waiting for the answer and trying to keep quiet. Viktor chuckled.

"No sex" There was a pause in which he could imagine Chris's shocked face.

"You – Viktor Nikiforov" He could hear a slap – probably a face-palm. "You don't have sex with your fiancé" The Russian nodded happily and poured himself some more alcohol, enjoying the expression on his friend's face. "How? Why?"

"Because I'm in love, Chris" Viktor sighed and took a big gulp out of his drink.

"How much it has been?" Since he had sex? "It must be over half a year since you started coaching him" Viktor nodded, amused and Chris gasped, getting off the chair where he was sitting and resting both hands on the table. "You abstained for half a year! You!?"

"You're saying that as if I was a whore all my life" His tone was amused but it made Yuuri feel a cold shiver down his spine at the matter.

"Vitya~" Chris whined and licked his lips, watching the man in front of him seriously. "I know you very well…" There was something implied in those words and brown eyes shut at the thought of Chris and Viktor together. Another chuckle.

"I'm honesty so happy I haven't given it much thought. We're living together for a little over two months" He was sounding rational but Chris's frown told otherwise. "When he'll be ready he'll come to me, I won't pressure him" The bi-color-haired man finished his drink while looking straight in Viktor's icy blue eyes.

"I'm happy for you" His plump lips formed a smile and then they changed the subject, talking about Chris's mysterious man. Yuuri buried his face in the pillow once the conversation ended and did his best not to groan in frustration. As much as he wanted to stay up a little more he fell asleep with thoughts running wildly in his head and making dangerously loud noises. He held onto Makkachin as if his life depended on it so when the dog decided to leave at some point, he woke up confused because he felt weight that was not his pressed against him.

He raised his head to see Viktor was half on top of him, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle and his head resting on his shoulder. By the way the room was lighted it must've been around noon but he didn't have the heart to wake up the Russian just yet so he gently ran his fingers on top of the hand that was clinging onto him, trying not to wince at the severe headache. His bladder began to kill him so when he felt Viktor shifting he breathed relieved and proceeded to get up.

"Whe're you goin'?" Viktor mumbled and Yuuri smiled at the innocence with which he rubbed his eyes while pouting.

"Bathroom, I'll be back in a bit" The silver-haired man rested back on the pillow and groaned. On his way to the bathroom he saw Chris was sleeping like a starfish in their bedroom and he did his best not to wake the man when he placed his much-needed advil on the nightstand. He took some to the livingroom for Viktor too after he had his and then happily cuddled back next to him so now his face was buried into the other's neck. He was smelling of expensive cologne and alcohol and his skin was warm under the layers of clothing that were separating them.

"Yuuri?" His voice was hoarse.

"Hmm?" Was the reply.

"I want to stay like this all day. I'll die if you get up" That was so dramatic that the younger man had to laugh and roll his eyes.

"You won't die" Viktor nodded, continuing his idea. "You're such a crybaby"

"But you love me" He couldn't deny that – it was a fact. The day went out as smoothly as possible with the three of them having a hangover and in the evening they saw Chris off; he was only there for a weekend after all and the weekend was over, thankfully for everyone's livers.

That conversation remained stuck inside Yuuri's head for a lot more than he wanted it to. His skating was so good because he brought his feelings into it so when this problem began to eat him from the inside it was shown on the ice too and his performances were mostly sloppy. It wasn't that bad but it was still obvious something was wrong, not that anyone pushed him to say what was on his mind. Everyone knew Yuuri was a sensible guy and the fact that he just moved in another country and on another continent made them act a bit cautious around him.

After a rough day training the only thing he wanted was a shower so as soon as they got home he let Viktor handle the dinner – which was of course, ordering take-out. He washed himself properly and while he was rinsing his body Chris's voice began to roam through his brain, making him close his eyes and groan in frustration. It was not really that he never thought of having sex with Viktor; of course he did, he was human. The problem was that his partner, as wicked as he was in public was a soft kitten during their time alone. Of course he has made some jokes here and there to tease him and see him blush but nothing serious. He brushed his wet hair with his fingers and sighed. Was he not attractive enough for Viktor? He gulped and shook his head – no, he was just considerate of the fact that Yuuri was inexperienced. But he wanted this, he wanted Viktor to be his first no matter what was going to happen with them both.

When he got out of the shower it was Viktor's turn to take his and get his night routine done, while Yuuri greeted the man who was supposed to bring them their Thai food. He put everything on the coffee table in front of the sofa where they usually ate Saturday night while watching TV. Viktor was usually picking something in English so they both could understand so this time it was an old movie they watched distracted while having their dinner. Once they were finished Yuuri offered to clean up so Viktor went to brush his teeth and then snuggle in bed. He was exhausted because of the practice and all he wanted was to cuddle with Yuuri and sleep as long as he could.

"Yuuri!" He whined when he saw his lover was still not coming. "Come to bed, I'm sleepy"

In the kitchen Yuuri rolled his eyes smiling but hurried towards the bedroom where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you go to sleep then?" His tone was teasingly and it made Viktor stretch so he could grab Yuuri's hand and pull him down.

"Because I can't sleep well without my Yuuri" he pouted and wrapped his arms around the other's man body, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. The Japanese smiled indulgently but shifted so he could wrap his arms around Viktor too, holding tightly onto him.

"You're so spoiled" He whispered into silver hair and could almost feel Viktor's lips forming a smile.

"I like to be spoiled by you. " They fell asleep embraced because they were that tired and Viktor was the first to wake up in the morning, smiling as soon as he saw his lover's slightly opened mouth and the drool on his pillow. They somehow ended sleeping on Yuuri's pillow every night, not that he minded; he loved the closeness even in his sleep. His fiancé's hair, longer now, was all over the place, slightly curly and his cheeks were a little puffed, something he realized it happened each morning. He struggled to get his phone from his nightstand, smiling when he felt Yuuri's grasp tighten on him. He snapped a picture of his lover and after a few seconds decided to post it on Instagram with the caption: #gorgeous #sleepylover #ilovehimsomuch. He knew Yuuri was going to threaten to murder him but it was not the first time he did such thing.

He cuddled back in his former place and stood like that until the younger skater woke up and widened his eyes when he saw he was watched. He turned red.

"Viktor" he groaned in his pillow as he hid half his face. The said man grinned and then went closer to press a loving kiss on his temple.

"Good morning, zoloste!" They remained still for a little until Yuuri groggily got up and went to prepare coffee after using the bathroom.

"What do you want to do today?" Viktor asked as he swiped through his Instagram bored. They haven't made real plans for today because they've been so busy during the entire week. Yuuri was by the window, looking at the bad weather outside.

"I wanna stay in bed all day" He mumbled sipping on his hot drink and Viktor smiled, putting his phone down.

"Okay" The silver haired skater went closer to wrap his arms around his katsudon. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Yuuri's cheeks heated and he left his cup down, turning around to hug his lover.

"Stop" he mumbled and Viktor chuckled, grabbing his chin so he could force him look him in the eye.

"You're so beautiful, Yuu~ri" Their lips met in a gentle kiss that Yuuri prolonged, inviting the Russian's tongue inside by parting his lips. Their lips tasted of Viktor's expensive lip balm and suddenly the brunet found himself lifted off the ground and he parted, unsure of what to do.

"Let me down" he said hurried and yearned a chuckle and a loving peck.

They ended up binge-watching Yuuri's favorite series in the bedroom, Yuuri on Viktor's lap. They took a pause after the fourth episode in which they decided to bring some snacks inn bed. Sunday was their cheating day but they never exaggerated in that way. During the fifth episode Viktor got bored – unlike Yuuri, he was not the type who could spend all his time with his eyes locked on a screen so he began to fuss and shift around, getting distracted by anything. He began playing with Makkachin, rubbing her belly lovingly and then he checked his Instagram, amused by the comments he received on that photo. He knew Yuuri haven't seen it yet because he said nothing. He chuckled at Yuri's comment: "STP IT, U R ANNOYING!" He could almost hear the yells. He didn't realize when his lover paused the episode.

"You're bored, aren't you?" The Japanese sighed and Viktor left the phone down, frowning because he was right but he didn't want to admit. He finally nodded and Yuuri chuckled at the cuteness, closing the laptop and putting it aside. Makkachin jumped off the bed and ran towards the living room, making both of them chuckle at the sudden movement.

"We scared the poor baby" Viktor said amused and Yuuri nodded, going closer to nuzzle his nose against the other man's. "Yuu~ri" he sang and the other made a questioning sound. The Russian grinned. "What are you doing?"

"I want to kiss you, Viktor" he whispered shyly and the latter gulped, nodding expectantly. Kissing Yuuri was his new obsession, he liked to do it as often as possible and he liked to savor him, enjoying even the way his lips were tingly and swollen after a make-out session. He liked to feel the warmth of the other, the intimacy of the act – it made him feel loved. After a while they parted, their heavy breaths the only sounds in the room and Viktor wiped the corner of his mouth with his fingers. He would have wanted another kiss but Yuuri's face turned pink as he crawled closer to him, looking something between embarrassed and seductive. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard that it almost drew blood, not sure how he should react.

"Yuuri?"

"I want to" He gulped, flustered. "I want us to…" His face got a deeper shade of pink and Viktor's heart skipped a beat, his brain processing what was going on. He felt his own cheeks and ears heating and his throat dried.

"Solnyshko…" he tried, his voice a little too hoarse for his intention. He wanted to make love to Yuuri, of course he did, ever since the day he's seen him skating to "Eros" but he didn't want to push him or have him regret it later. His hand rested against his fiancé's burning cheek, his ring shining in the natural light. "Are you sure?"

"I want it to be with you" Yuuri's voice was so small it was barely audible and Viktor wondered if his heart could handle more of this cuteness so he cupped the tomato face in front of him and pulled his lover in a slow kiss, making him adjust on his lap. Their tongues slowly brushed against each other and Yuuri moaned into his mouth, making his pants uncomfortable. It was not the first time he was getting hard during a kiss but before he chose to just ignore his erection and continue doing what he was doing before. Yuuri gasped surprised at the feeling of Viktor's half-hard member against him and parted, licking his lips before looking into cerulean eyes and leaning for another one while gently grinding his hips, trying to satisfy his own growing erection by getting some friction.

Yuuri's skin was burn everywhere Viktor's fingers were touching and he whimpered once his hands settled for his hips, encouraging him to move faster. The movements became longer and faster and Viktor moaned himself, retreating his tongue so he could trail open-mouthed kisses along Yuuri's jaw and neck. He stopped at the revealed collar bones and sucked on them, enjoying the way the skin reddened under his ministrations. He wanted everyone to know this beautiful man was his.

"Viktor" he whimpered and threw his head back, pushing his chest further into the touch.

"Your shirt" Viktor gasped. "Let me take it off" When he saw the hesitation he smiled sweetly. "I'll take mine off first" He did as he told and saw Yuuri stare, which was funny because it was definitely not the first time they've seen each other naked. It was the first time they were in a sexual context. His fingers fumbled with the shirt of his lovely katsudon and soon they were both topless, touching away each other's defined muscles. Yuuri ended up on his back, Viktor on top of him, his tongue sucking love bites all over his neck and chest. His skin was smooth and pale and it made the Russian want to kiss it all over, which he did anyway, making the man squirm under his ministrations.

"Viktor – ah" he whimpered when his lover's mouth closed on his nipple, making his member harden further. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the lewd expression on his partner's face.

"You're so beautiful, Yuuri" He hummed against his skin, his fingers trailing down his abdomen, towards his sweatpants.

"No" The Japanese mumbled, feeling his pants being tugged down his hips.

"Yes, lyubov moy, so beautiful" He kissed the soft skin of the belly in front of him and he felt the hard member through the black material of Yuuri's boxers. "Perfect" he continued and licked his way down to the pelvis, waiting for the confirmation that he could keep going.

"You first" The Russian stepped back and made a mini sensual dance before winking and undressing his pants along his boxers, crawling back with itching fingers. He wanted to see Yuuri, he wanted to taste him, to make love to him.

"Now can I?" The brunet nodded, shyly and didn't protest when he was left naked, too concentrated on the other's body. He hasn't realized he was biting his lower lip in the most obvious way and Viktor chuckled, even if he was a little anxious himself. "You can touch if you want"

"Okay" It was a breathy okay but he furrowed his brows in concentration and brought his fingers closer to the white skin in front of him, the tips slowly brushing the light happy train down Viktor's abdomen until he reached the member firmly pressed against the skin. He wanted to make him feel good so he hesitantly grabbed the head of it, gasping surprised when the man moaned. "Am I doing anything wrong?" He panicked and Viktor placed his hand on top of his, making sure he wasn't letting go.

"No, keep going" He guided the fingers slowly up and down, tightening the hold and moaned loudly. Yuuri's brown eyes widened at the picture of pleasure written on his lover's face and he moved his hips gently, going fully hard.

"Vitya" he moaned and everything stopped for a second.

"How did you call me?" Yuuri's face turned beet red and Viktor leaned so their faces were only an inch or two apart. "Yuu~ri"

"I heard other people calling you that"

"Calling me what?"

"Vitya" he whispered lowly and their lips met suddenly, their tongues tangling together as the Russian sneaked his hand to wrap it around the other's hard member, teasing the tip with his thumb and enjoying the way that made Yuuri shake. His teeth tugged at the swollen bottom lip in front of him and he let go when the moans got louder.

For the younger skater everything was like a dream. He had to admit that he would have never imagined he would actually have the real Viktor Nikiforov worship his body like he did in that moment. There were dreams in which that happened but younger Yuuri was not stupid enough to think they would ever come true. And still, here was Viktor, the person he admired the most all his life, now his lover who took care of his needs. When he shifted his body downwards he squeezed his eyes shut.

"W-what are you doing?" He tensed and opened his eyes just when Vikor's lips touched the tip of his member where beads of precum were already forming. His tongue licked the arousal gently and then his own lips, looking up seductively.

"You taste so good, solnyshko" He smiled before taking the entire thing in his mouth and sliding down slowly, making Yuuri almost lose his mind. Everything was hot and tight and when Viktor swallowed around him he grasped the silver strands of hair with both hands, trying his best not to cum.

"Vitya" he moaned loudly and buckled his hips, making the Russian gag and pull back a bit. Yuuri panicked and got up, propping his body on his elbows. "I-I'm sorry" he said hurried and Viktor freed the member, wiping the drool off his chin. "Did I hurt you?"

He chuckled and went closer to kiss the Japanese lovingly.

"Don't worry, dorogoy" He then worked his way down once again and relaxed his throat around Yuuri's leaking erection. He began to bob his head up and down and wrapped a hand around his own penis, slowly stroking because the sight of his fiancé was simply too much. His tongue teased the slit and in that moment Yuuri tried to pull back, almost scared.

"I'm gonna come" he was trying to free himself but Viktor grabbed his hips, pinning him down as he swallowed the hot substance released in his mouth. He got up and wiped his face with a hand to make sure he had nothing left on it and chuckled at the mortified expression on Yuuri's face. "Y-you…" He covered his face with an arm as if he wanted to disappear and Viktor leaned to uncover his eyes and to demand a kiss that didn't wait to appear. It was passionate but loving at the same time and Viktor almost wanted to cry, trying not to think about the many times his partners refused to kiss him after making oral. The taste was bitter but not bad and it was mixed with the Russian's flavor so nothing could stop Yuuri enjoying it.

" You look so beautiful when you cum because of me, solnyshko" The silver haired man whispered in his ear before trailing kisses along his neck and placing a hand on his chest to feel the fast heartbeat.

"Don't say embarrassing things" Yuuri gasped earning another chuckle. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and buried his face in his chest, smelling the familiar scent he loved so much. "Thank you"

"Yuu~ri" He whined and pointed towards his hard rock member that continued to leak. At the sight, Yuuri's own penis became half hard again and the older man gasped at the sight. "Your stamina is unbelievable" He grinned at the shy expression and stretched towards his nightstand where he opened the small drawer and began to look impatiently for something. When he finally found the small bottle of lube he threw it on the bed.

Yuuri did some research about sex between two men and the thing he was most confused about was how he should find out what position he should take in the bedroom. Because of Viktor's dominant behavior in general he simply supposed he was going to top so when the silver haired skater leaned back on the bed and spread his legs he looked at him confused, wondering what he should do.

"Do you want me to prep myself?" The Russian asked, his accent thicker. Yuuri gulped, the sight of a vulnerable and extremely turned on Viktor arousing him beyond measure and went closer, grabbing the lube and opening the lid.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you want to bottom" Viktor's eyes snapped open, realizing he never took the idea in consideration. Yuuri shook his head, he was new to this but he wanted what Viktor wanted too and the idea of him filling the other man made him want to cum right away. He poured lube on a finger and Viktor watched him, bending his legs and biting his lip. "Make sure you use enough lube"

When the first finger began to circle his entrance, Viktor twitched and took a sharp breath, trying to control himself. Yuuri was gently massaging the ring of muscles, probing it with the tip of his finger until suddenly the other man moved so he would get it deeper.

"Put it in already, Yuuri" He moaned, tugging at his hard member but releasing it before he could come. But the Japanese was still worried, he was sure it couldn't be that comfortable, having things inside there. "Please!" he said louder and wiggled his ass. "You won't hurt me, I promise"

"Okay" Yuuri poured some more lube on his fingers and pushed two inside, moaning at the tight feeling accompanied by Viktor's delicious moans. He was not sure of what he was doing but began moving them slowly, earning small whimpers that made him continue courageously. "Is it okay?" He rubbed faster and at one point Viktor arched his back and curled his toes, his eyes widening surprised.

"There!" he yelled and Yuuri pressed against that spot again, watching the reaction fascinated. "Another one, hurry!" The Russian moaned and Yuuri hesitated. He heard it was better to have the place stretched thoroughly before penetrating but three fingers seemed… much. "Please, Yuuri, please" Viktor whimpered and he did as he was asked, earning louder moans. He was surprised by how much pleasure was written on Viktor's face and at one point the man grabbed his hand to stop it and pulled him closer for a loving kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other for a minute they continued to make out, gaining some friction by rubbing their members together. When they pulled apart, Viktor's fingers smoothened Yuuri's overlong hair, staring into his beautiful eyes. "I want you inside, love"

"Okay" The younger man gulped, slowly letting his lover go. "How do you want to… ?"

"Let me spoil you" He whispered wickedly before shifting so he was sitting in Yuuri's lap. He pushed the younger man on the pillows after kissing him once again and got up, placing his knees on either sides of the brunet's thighs. He poured a generous quantity of lube on the hard member and slowly stroked it. "Is it okay like this?" Yuuri nodded hurried, marveling at the sight and moaned loudly when Viktor pressed his member against his entrance and slowly sled down, making him lose it.

The feeling was unbelievable, it was better than anything he ever experienced before. It was warm and tight but that was nothing compared with Viktor's breathy moans, the flushed skin of his chest and neck, the bliss on his beautiful features. He wanted to move – no, he needed to move so he buckled his hips, making Viktor moan.

"Wait, love" Yuuri got up so he could kiss him and wrap his arms around him. "It's been a while" He continued between clasped teeth and was thankful for the patience he received. After a few moments he began to slowly move up and down, making the younger man cry out overwhelmed. He was inside Viktor, he was making love to the man he loved – the thought alone was enough to make his eyes teary.

"I- Viktor, I'm coming" It was embarrassingly quick but he couldn't stop the feeling washing over him and when he wrapped his hand around Viktor's member he felt everything tighten and they both came almost at the same time. Viktor continued to ride through their orgasms before resting his sweaty head against Yuuri's shoulder, breathing hardly.

"I love you" The Russian whispered. "I love you so much" At the words he felt something move inside him and he widened his eyes, surprised. "Did you just got hard again because of what I said?"

Yuuri's face reddened but he nodded, smashing his lips against the older man's hungrily, making him moan. As their tongues danced inside their mouths he wrapped his fingers around the wet member, stroking it to hardness and pushing Viktor on his back.

"Is it okay?" He didn't want to overdo it but he needed Viktor desperately.

"Da, lyubov moya" Once Yuuri began to move again Viktor felt oversensitive but didn't want to stop so he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. He didn't want this to ever stop, he wanted to live inside this warm embrace, to have Yuuri love him like this forever. This time was different, it was not like it was with the others, it was way much better. This time he was not the only one who loved, someone loved him and not as a prize, not as a pretty object but as the flawed human that he was.

He didn't realize that tears began to slide down his cheeks until Yuuri stilled and a worried expression replaced the one of pleasure. He knew he wanted to pull out so he wrapped his legs around his hips, forcing him to stay.

"Viktor, I- I" he started and Viktor smiled honestly, shaking his head.

"I'm happy, that's all" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I love you, Vitya" The words melted his insides and gentle fingers brushed his tears away before lips were pressed against his eyelids. "I'll never let you go" He was trying his best not to burst in tears himself. "You're mine and I'm yours"

Viktor nodded and Yuuri began to move once again, their fingers intertwined on either side of their bodies. Both men moaned as the younger pressed against the silver haired man's prostate and he tightened and knew they weren't going to last long. Their foreheads pressed together, Yuuri breathing shallow.

"I'm yours, Yuuri" Viktor moaned, searching for the hot mouth of his lover. His wish was granted and it didn't last until the Russian came all over his belly and chest, a sight so erotic that made Yuuri cum undone. His body fell on top of the other's and they stood like that until they heartbeats slowed down and they regained their strength.

When he felt a soft kiss pressed against his forehead it was Yuuri's turn to become emotional and he rubbed his eyes, feeling silly.

"Don't cry, zoloste" Came Viktor's small voice and Yuuri looked up, almost shyly.

"Thank you, that was perfect" The answer was a grin and the younger male pulled out his now-soft member, knowing it must be uncomfortable for the other. He knew not everyone had a first experience as beautiful as his so he felt grateful for everything. He grabbed the closest of their clothes which was his shirt and wiped the remains of their act off Viktor's front, as gently as possible. Only then it dawned to him that they haven't used a condom and his face turned red.

"What?"

"We did it without condom" He almost choked on the words and Viktor chuckled, thinking how cute his lover was, being so shy after everything they've done.

"It feels better this way anyway" His brows furrowed. "You know we get tested every 2…"he started, thinking that was the cause and Yuuri began to wave hurriedly.

"That's not what I was thinking about at all! It's just… isn't it uncomfortable for you?" Viktor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in a hug, hiding his face in his neck and enjoying the lingering scent of sex.

"I want everything from you, Yuuri" It was the truth and it has also been the first time he tried it without a condom but he didn't tell Yuuri that, knowing it would make him worry some more about his performance.

"We stink"

"Uh-uh but I can't move right now" The brunet made an effort to move his lover so soon they were sharing the bathtub, glad that it was big enough for both of them. The atmosphere was serene and they were still in that dreamy haze that was characteristic post coitus. Yuuri's body was pressed against Viktor's front and the lattest was gently washing his lover's hair with care, kissing the nape of his neck from time to time.

"Viktor?"

"Hmm?" He pressed another kiss to the exposed neck and admired a hickey that was there.

"Was it good?" Viktor chuckled and leaned so his cheek was pressed against Yuuri's.

"It was amazing, solnyshko. I can't wait for round two" He received a gentle slap on his thigh for that and he burst into laughter, loving the reaction. This was domestic happiness and after almost an hour of soaking they dried themselves and went back to the bedroom where they snuggled under the covers, on Yuuri's side of bed because the other had wet spots on it.

"What do you want for dinner?" Yuuri asked after a while, his fingers playing with Viktor's short hair at the back of his head. "I'll cook whatever you want"

"Katsudon" Viktor mumbled, sleepy. He almost fell asleep until the mattress dipped and he felt something warm pressed against his back. He smiled, knowing already who it was and let go of his lover so he could turn his face to look at Makkachin. "Hello, Makka" he cooed, rubbing between the dog's ears. "You've been such a good girl, letting your daddies have fun" At that Yuuri kicked his leg under the covers. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Don't be inappropriate in front of Makkachin"

"She has the right to know how much her owners love each other" Yuuri stretched to pet the poodle's furry back, making her squirm in delight.

"You're her owner" He said more as an observation and Viktor stopped his movements, turning to look in his fiancé's eyes.

"She loves you just as much as she loves me, she's ours" He stated simply and pressed a kiss on top of the dog's soft head, touching her wet nose. Yuuri had no idea why but after hearing that he felt emotional so he gulped, trying not to lose his composure.

"Thank you"

Viktor simply smiled, holding tightly onto his lover and his fluffy best friend, knowing things couldn't get any better.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave reviews x see you next time_


	5. You freed me

He woke up warm, as usual and it took him a bit to realize his leg was numb but he didn't move it, knowing that would bring consequences such as waking up his fiancé. Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful when he slept, Viktor concluded with a loving smile on his face. He was usually the first to wake up and that gave him the chance to admire his lover's face as long as he wanted. Yuuri was a heavy sleeper and he usually stood up a lot longer than him so it was no wonder it was so hard for him to wake up in the morning. His arm was wrapped around the body in front of him while the brunet's head was nestled near his neck, hot breath making his skin tingle. He decided not to move until the alarm goes off and when it finally did, a very sleepy Yuuri blindly searched for the phone so he could turn it off.

"Good morning, solnyshko!" Viktor grinned and was rewarded with a scowl. He chuckled and snuggled closer, placing a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. "Come on, we have important things to do today"

"I don't care" he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"I'll go and make coffee" The Russian offered and got up, stretching on the way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Coffee – that was something even he could do so he put the water to boil before going to sit next to Makkachin, on the sofa. "Good morning" he cooed, petting the poodle's fluffy belly and making it squirm happily. He leaned closer and touched the small wet nose with his own. "Go wake Yuuri up" He whispered and he got up to get two cups.

In a few minutes the task was completed and inside the kitchen came a still grumpy man, his glasses askew on his nose. He looked so cute, his hair all over the place and his cheeks puffy that Viktor couldn't help himself and snapped a picture of him while they were having coffee.

"If you..."

"I won't post it!" He learned his lesson the last time Yuuri threatened he would sleep on the couch if he ever posted something embarrassing on Instagram. After the younger man had his coffee he began to work on the breakfast which ended up a variety of food – from pancakes to omelette. One day Yuuri thought to let breakfast in the hands of Viktor but after the man burned his hand while trying to make some toast he decided he was not allowed to do anything associated with food unsupervised.

"Today I have to meet my sponsor" Viktor announced, staring at his cross-legged lover that was eating strawberry jam with toast. They had very different programs today – Yuuri was expected at the rink around noon as Yakov was coaching him today and Viktor was going to meet up for lunch with his sponsor and talk all the details.

"I hope I will be done before 5" He continued and Yuuri nodded, focusing on him.

"I will take Makka for a walk before going to the rink" he said and took a bite of the bread, chewing slowly. "You have the same sponsor from the beginning, right?" The pearl-haired man smiled while nodding and went closer to lean his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"It's a routine thing, I have to sign a contract" He whined and raised his head so his lips were touching at the skin of Yuuri's neck where a violet spot could be seen.

"Stop that" The Japanese mumbled and Viktor smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yea, right. Gentle fingers grabbed at silver strands of hair and pulled slightly when his body shivered and the Russian knew he did something right.

"Vitya" he whined the lattest knew his lover was lost so his lips slowly sucked at the already purple skin, enjoying the reaction. "Don't –" A sob. "Everyone will see"

Viktor pulled back and grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefingers, pulling his face closer to him, enjoying the sight of black eyelashes and rosy lips.

"Let them see you're mine" He said seductively before bringing their lips together, enjoying the feeling spiking through his abdomen at the sound of Yuuri's small moans. Their mouths opened and Viktor's tongue confidently brushed against the other's, bringing him into a sensual dance while his hands locked around his middle. They parted when Makkachin barked happily and Yuuri sighed, resting his head against Viktor's chest.

"I am yours" After a couple of minutes of silence the Japanese chuckled. "Yurio saw the marks on my neck and yelled at me that I'm gross and said he would wash his eyes with bleach" That made the other burst into laughter, imagining the yelling teen.

"That's Yura for you" He smiled when Yuuri grinned and got up to kiss his cheek before going to the bedroom to pick his clothes for today.

They parted with a kiss and Viktor was the first one to go, a cab waiting for him outside. He was meeting his sponsor at the restaurant where they usually did but he arrived a little earlier so he took the freedom to choose a table and look through the menu. Mr. Kuzmich has been his sponsor during his entire career; he was the owner of a big business and Viktor's talent didn't slip by him, not even when he was competing in junior league.

He ordered a bottle of wine and sipped on a glass until he saw the familiar face approaching and he got up to shake a warm hand with a big smile on. The man looked older, just like every year that passed but he had a friendly smile, accentuating the wrinkles around his big mouth and making him look pleasant.

"Nice to see you again, Viktor" They chatted casualties for a while, about Mrs. Kuzmich, about the business but it all went down to Viktor's plans for the future. He began to gesticulate and explain how he was thinking about competing and coaching at the same time and only when he finished did he realize how the man was looking at him. He had something similar to sorrow imprinted on his face, an expression that reminded Viktor of parents sending their kids away at boarding schools. It was unsettling.

"Is it true that you and the Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki are..." He didn't even have the courage to finish the sentence.

"Engaged" The Russian brought his hand up to the eye level so Mr. Kuzmich could see the gold ring on his finger. "Why?"

"I am afraid that is an issue for our... collaboration." Viktor couldn't believe his ears – it was not something really that surprising if he thought about it but they've been working together for years and now they were ready to give him up just because he found someone who he really loved. "We knew all along your preferences, Vitya" The old man sighed, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "And it's never been a problem but now it's too obvious"

The silver haired man furrowed his brows, unsure of what to say. He understood what country he was living in, here was not the USA where people were proud of being gay and it was not Japan either – where people respected you no matter what and never judged – this was cold Russia.

"If you are willing to deny your relationship then..."

"No" He couldn't compromise over this, he was never going to do something as insensible as denying his feelings or hiding the fact that he was together with Yuuri. Being decent was something he knew everyone expected of him but pretending nothing was going on was something he couldn't comprehend.

"Then I am afraid our ways part here"

He wasn't going to hold grudge against the man or his company, he knew he would not risk his business by associating with homosexuals and it was not like they were close friends or relatives so he could ask for that. It was not something that angered him, it was more of a tinge of bitterness that made him feel lonely. They continued their lunch and got along quite well before they said their goodbyes with fond but fake smiles, each of them heading in a different direction.

All his life Viktor felt like his country failed him as a person. As a skater, never – they had funds, they had a rink for themselves, they always acknowledged his wins on National television, he was named a national hero and he met a lot of important people because of that. But as a human, he was feeling like everyone pitied him; he knew everyone closed their eyes at his homosexual tendencies and they sometimes even watched him with compassion in their eyes, like he had some kind of disease. Everything was okay so far because he never publicly admitted that he was in a relationship with another man so everyone acted like they were clueless but ever since the public kiss in China rumours were spread all around the world and the Russians could no longer act like they didn't know.

He decided not to take a cab because he needed a little fresh air to clear his mind so he began to walk down a small street, enjoying the fresh green grass had around him. The trees were starting to bloom too but he was sure they were not near as beautiful as they were in Japan this time of the year. He paced around for a while, lost and decided his skin could enjoy the sun a little more so he headed towards the Alexander garden which was one of his favourite places in Sankt Petersburg. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home to Yuuri, he just didn't want to go home with this unsettling feeling inside his chest.

He picked a bench and sat on it, looking around with his sunglasses on, amused by the sight of a few children running around. He liked children, he always did, even if he never properly took care of one. A smile appeared on his lips at the thought of the possibility of extending their family; It was not something he was sure he wanted, he had a lot of things to take in consideration before such a decision but the idea of having a child with Yuuri one day was soothing him right now.

He was lost in thought when someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around confused to see who recognized him. If it was a fan he was going to sign an autograph and take a picture but for his surprise it was not an admirer, it was someone he never thought he would be seeing again. The face was not as soft and there were evidences of the passing time but with those bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair the woman in from of him must have been Yulia Nikiforova, his mother. He was so shocked he flinched and took his glasses off to look properly at her.

"I thought it might be you" She said instead of a hello and Viktor's eyes widened.

"Mama" He barely recognized his own voice but he didn't care about that. "You're ... here?" It was a stupid question, he knew that but he couldn't think of anything else in that moment. Back in the days he settled to the idea that his mother moved out of the city for good and he was never going to see her again.

She smiled a little sarcastic, still followed by his baby blues.

"Isn't it funny how it happened to meet today?" Yulia didn't wait for an answer, knowing by the expression her son didn't believe it was amusing. He wasn't sure how to react at all so he kept staring, wondering how he could snap out of this uncomfortable state of mind. "I've wanted to look for Yakov but I realized he probably moved somewhere else" That was a blatant lie, Yakov lived in the same place for as long as Viktor could remember.

"You're living here?" She shook her head.

"I came here to visit someone" He was glad to hear that there were small possibilities for them to meet like this again. "Tell me about you, Viktor. Do you wanna go somewhere to talk?"

He hesitated; he had no idea if he wanted to or not but he decided there was no point in turning her down because the child buried inside him wanted to stay with her a little longer.

"Okay"

They went to a place neither of them knew, near the park. It had an indie vibe but Viktor felt like choking as soon as they sat at a table and he could study his mother's face better. She looked graceful for her age and he wondered if she married or if she had other children. He highly doubted the last part because Yulia was never that fond of children, not even of her own prodigy son.

"I followed your skating career" She said after a long break. He smiled crisped but thanked her. "You plan on competing this year too?"

"Yes" He gulped and then the waiter came to take their orders. He was ready to tell the man he wanted some tea when he heard a loud gasp.

"You're V- Viktor Nikiforov!" The skater smiled at that and turned to study the waiter just to find out that he was in his teen years.

"It seems so" Viktor winked and the kid began to babble. He wanted an autograph so Viktor wrote one and then offered to take a picture with the teenager, making him squeak with delight. He loved meeting fans and this particular meeting made him relax a little bit, even if he felt his mother's stare all over him.

"You're very popular" Yulia grinned and Viktor nodded, feeling more content. "Does this happen often?"

"Quite a lot lately" After coaching Yuuri he caught everyone's eye but he was glad to meet people who appreciated his work and have a little chit-chat with them.

"You're close to retirement, though"

"I still have a couple of years at least" No one as talented as he would give up so easily on his career.

"I see." Their teas came and the young waiter said they were on him which was of course sweet but unnecessarily and as he was pouring the honey in his cup Viktor could only think about one question. It was something that hurt him badly in the past but that turned in a masochistic curiosity over the years.

"Why did you leave me with Yakov back then? Was it because I am gay?" She chuckled humourless.

"No, back then I was scared of you being a homosexual but that was not the only reason" He gulped, waiting. "I've never been a good mother, Vitya; because my life was too unstable when you were born and because you reminded me an awful lot of your father"

He knew he looked strikingly like his rich father but he couldn't quite comprehend why was that a bad thing. Of course the man never loved Yulia enough to leave his family for her and for their son but that wasn't an excuse for the woman to act the way she did. Viktor smiled bitterly – it was silly of him but he wanted a good excuse and he only heard things he suspected all along.

"Okay" He swore to God that if he was ever gonna have children he was going to give them the world and surround them with love. He didn't want to break them like his parents did.

"So – everyone's talking about your relationship with that Japanese skater. Yuuri, wasn't it?" He wondered why she wanted to know about this, after all it didn't concern her but he decided to be polite.

"Yuuri Katsuki, my fiancé"

"He's a very good skater too." Viktor's face was lightened by a small loving smile at the words.

"He is"

"You look happier lately, I am glad it's like that. I would really like to meet him" The Russian didn't want his past to tangle with his present and future and involving Yuuri in such a sensible matter would only hurt the emphatic young man.

"I'd prefer you wouldn't"

"As you wish, vozlyublennyy*" He felt his stomach knotting at the pet name and he cleared his throat because he was feeling uncomfortable.

They talked for a long while before they parted and Viktor kept his polite mask on, not wanting to get too emotional or involved in what it was said. His mother never married but she was in a long-lasting relationship, living in a town near Moscow. Now she came to visit her cousin who had a heart condition and she was going back home in a couple of days. She admitted she followed his life by reading magazines, watching him skate and watching his interviews but that meant zero to him because if she really wanted to get to know him she could have always because he was training at the same rink and Yakov was easy to be found.

She was pretending to care and like always, he pretended to believe her. He learned a lot time ago that this kind of attitude relieved him of overthinking things and getting hurt unnecessarily.

They parted coldly, no hug or kiss and Viktor barely managed to move his body home, feeling drained by everything that happened over the day. He realized he was hurrying only when he reached the door and observed how heavy he was breathing. He opened the door and smiled at the sound of Makkachin's hurried steps and bent, knowing already his fluffy friend would want to be shown some affection. He was used to that, it was one of the best feelings, having Makka greeting him after a long tiring day but this time it was different for he could hear other steps too and after he was approached by the enthusiastic poodle he smiled brightly at the sight of his fiancé. Yuuri was looking beautifully in a pair of sweatpants and a v-shirt that belonged to Viktor and that was too large on his body. His glasses were on and his hair was in every possible direction, giving him an innocent air.

"Okaerinasai*!" he said and Viktor smiled, getting up after hugging Makkachin tightly. He discharged his shoes messily and stepped forward, pulling Yuuri in for a long and sweet kiss. After they parted Yuuri looked up at him happy but also a little concerned because he felt something was different in Viktor's touch – the urgency was obvious. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just missed you" He left his coat behind and then took the hand he was offered, heading towards the kitchen, guided by the wonderful smell.

"I made piroschkis for dinner, Yuri gave me the recipe"

"It smells very good" Viktor said, looking at the many piroschkis piled on the counter.

"Go wash your hands" The brunet smiled, kissing his cheek and spanking his ass gently as he left, earning a chuckle. Yuuri was slowly growing out of his shell, he was still shy about some things and he still blushed several times a day but he grew bolder and it was a delight to see this part of him. When Viktor came back the table was set so he took his seat and began to eat the piroschki which was absolutely delicious – it reminded him a lot of those made by Grandpa Plisetsky and those were heavenly.

"How was training?"

"Exhausting" Yuuri said simply. "Yakov is a tyrant" They both chuckled and Viktor got up to bring a bottle of wine.

"He seems a lot scarier than he actually is. If you want something all you have to do is to hug him" He knew that from personal experience – ever since he was a teenager and he wanted to go places or meet people he knew he would swoon his coach's heart with a warm hug and puppy eyes.

"I wouldn't dare hugging Yakov" Viktor laughed, amused and propped his head on a hand, watching Yuuri with loving eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, I love you" That was so sudden that the Japanese's cheeks heated slightly while he looked down at his plate.

"W-what about your meeting? How was it?"

"I lost my sponsor" Viktor said as if he was talking about a walk in the park and Yuuri dropped his fork on the table, a concerned expression marring his face.

"Viktor! What happened? Why didn't you say anything until now?" He was shocked something like this could slip off his mind, that he would take it so easily so his voice was a little higher than he intended it to be. Viktor sipped some more wine and relaxed against the chair, gazing with the same dreamy eyes.

"Because it's not that important"

"Of course it is – you need sponsorship"

"I have many offers, Yuuri, losing one of them is not that big of a deal" There were offers from all around the world, from people who would accept him as he is so he was not concerned about lacking sponsors, he was only a bit disappointed that he lost this one over such a silly thing. "They said they can't support me anymore because I finally came out publicly"

Yuuri's chocolate eyes widened.

"You lost it because of... me?" That's what he feared the most – ruining things, complicating Viktor's life. His lover knew that so he got up from his chair and offered him a hand, their dinner already finished.

"No, solnyshko, of course no" His soothing voice made Yuuri feel better but not forget. "Come cuddle with me?" He smiled when he received a small "yes" as an answer so after they discarded the dishes in the sink they headed towards the sofa. Makkachin was curled on the floor, at their feet and Viktor pulled his lover closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"I am sorry, Viktor"

"I am not sorry for anything" He said and kissed the younger skater's ear. "We did nothing wrong, zoloste. I am sick and tired of hiding who I am" He buried his face in the apple-smelling dark hair and closed his eyes, finally feeling comfortable.

"And still..."

"I am tired of being their perfect just-out-of-the-box national skater" he whispered and Yuuri felt shivers down his spine at the feeling of hot breath behind his ear. "I was confident enough in our bond to come out to the whole world, you freed me" He smiled at his sappy words and then kissed the soft skin of Yuuri's nape.

He expected another wave of blushing but the Japanese turned around to look at him and cupped his cheeks gently only to bring him closer for a soft kiss. It was not urgent and passionate, it was slow and lingering, as a reminder of their love.

"You deserve to be free, Vitya; and no one has the right to subdue you. They are at loss for giving up on someone as talented as you are"

"Thank you" He murmured and leaned in for another kiss. He melted into the touch and sighed happily; He was home, holding his loving fiancé, he was with Yuuri who loved him no matter out, who would never ask him to be something else and who was ever so affectionate and comforting, never holding back from showing him his true feelings. He was exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

 **vozlyublennyy - beloved (Russian)**

 **okaerinasai - welcome home (Japanese)**

 _A/N: Thank you very much for reading! x (I'm sorry if this chapter is a little too much on the domestic - melancholic side but I've been sick lately so a Viktor-centric retrospection was all I could think about. I hope you like it either way!) See you next week!_


	6. Stay close to me

"Viktor, what's this?" Asked Yuuri, his fingers pulling at the dark material covering the mysterious book. Viktor had quite a book collection in his room, there was an entire wall covered in shelves which was sometimes the perfect excuse for Yuuri to tease his fiancé that he was old school. Reading was something the Russian preferred to do instead of roaming through the internet but the thing he was now holding was something a little more mysterious than his usual novels.

They decided on cleaning the apartment so he was dusting while Viktor was sorting their clothes for washing (a thing he was just taught to do). The older skater stepped out of the bathroom and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead, his eyes widening as soon as he recognized what object the other was holding. Yuuri opened the book and his mouth formed a perfect "o" releasing a gasp when he saw the first picture – which was of a frail-looking baby with big eyes and an even bigger pout, dressed in a two-piece and with striped socks on. It didn't take Yuuri a second before he recognized the character and his face was split in two by a big smile.

"It's nothing interesting, zoloste" Viktor tried but there was no chance to take the photo album back from his fiancé. "Really" But Yuuri was lost, already sitting on the bed and touching the black and white shiny paper, as if he wanted to make sure it was real.

"It's your baby photo album?" Viktor sighed and went to sit by his lover, peeking at the page himself.

"There are photos of me at different ages" He said and the Japanese smiled at the next picture – a laughing toddler, his slightly curly hair reaching his shoulders while he was holding a duck with his little fingers. He's never been a chubby baby but that didn't mean he was looking less adorable.

"This is so cute!" He was still a fan, he couldn't give up on that part of him so seeing these kinds of personal things made him squeak in delight. The next picture was of Viktor holding his mother's hand, his eyes a bit colder than in the first ones. He was about the same age but his hair was tied in a ponytail and he was dressed formally, matching his beautiful mother who was dressed in a long dress and had a dark shade of lipstick on. "Is this your mother?"

"Yes" The tone was solemn so he realized it was not something he should insist on. "We were going to a formal party"

The next picture was of Viktor skating, his hair shorter this time while he was looking older too. He recognized the rink and he wondered who took the picture – maybe Yakov. Yuuri smiled at the sight and ran his fingertips along the blush on the kid's cheeks before turning to look at his lover and leaning closer for a soft kiss. Viktor didn't protest, his lips moving accordingly and his hand reached for the small of Yuuri's back, pulling him closer.

"This is precious" Yuuri murmured against his lips once the kiss ended.

"I'm not necessarily fond of them" Was the answer but the brunet continued to study them either way, Viktor's chin resting on his shoulder during the process. The last page was holding the picture of a fashionable man, his crooked nose painfully familiar.

"Who is this?"

"Most probably my father" Yuuri frowned – probably? "I am not sure, I never met him" That made the atmosphere heavy so the Japanese left the album on the bed before wrapping his arms around the other, burying his face in his neck. Sometimes he couldn't handle the idea of such a hurt Viktor, he wanted to make sure he would never be this unhappy again. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I love you" The silver-haired man pulled away so he could kiss his fiancé's forehead.

"I know and I love you too" The smile that followed was filled with gratitude and it begged for another kiss, which happened without a hesitation. He loved that they were gradually growing closer and he was surprised almost to have his need of affection fulfilled. He knew he was needy and he always thought he had to keep his tendencies under control because otherwise he would be annoying but Yuuri encouraged this side of him and never complained. There was teasing – for example when he wouldn't let him go out of the cuddling position or when they were late because of his romantic behavior.

"Are you done with the laundry?" He nodded half-heartedly and got up. "As soon as I'm finished here I'll start making dinner, do you want to help?" An enthusiastic nod followed and Yuuri chuckled at the childish expression on the beautiful man's face.

Viktor Nikiforov excelled in a lot of things, unfortunately cooking was not one of them. But ever since they were having home-cooked meals he decided he wanted to help and was doing his best to do as he was told. It was funny, really, how concentrated he was when he was asked to chop vegetables and even if he was fulfilling every task painfully slow, Yuuri never complained, waiting for the enthusiastic smile of accomplishment that followed. The Russian even took pictures while they were cooking or of their meals and posted them online – Yuuri knew there was no stopping so he barely even got embarrassed anymore when he saw he was tagged in countless pictures at the end of the day.

"Yuu~ri! I'm done with the sauce" Viktor said while wrapping his arms around his younger lover and resting his head on his shoulder. "This smells good" He heard his stomach grumble and they both chuckled before Yuuri turned around to peck his cheek shortly.

Surprise kisses and hugs from Yuuri were Viktor's favorite and even if they were not as often as he wanted them to be he couldn't help but swoon whenever he received them. He nuzzled his fiancé's neck and held tight until the danger of burning their meal was present.

After dinner they cuddled on the couch while the dark-haired man decided on what they were gonna watch and Makkachin climbed on the cushions, begging for attention. Now she had her tummy filled so all she wanted were cuddles from her dads. Life with Viktor was perfect for Makkachin but now, with a new human to pet her and love her and give her treats, she considered herself the happiest poodle. She rested her head on the Russian's lap and hands began to pamper her, accompanied by cooing words.

"That's a good girl" Yuuri said in Japanese while rubbing the dog's fuzzy head. "Yes you are"

It was not the first time Viktor heard Japanese in the house, in fact his partner spoke it quite a lot lately, which made him wonder if there was something going on that he didn't know. He observed the calls home were longer too and after hanging up Yuuri was gloomy and trying to hide his feelings with a smile and by changing the subject.

"Solnyshko, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He sounded a lot more serious than he intended to and that caught Yuuri's attention without further delay.

"I know" He was trying to figure out what he did wrong but nothing could come to his mind. "What happened?"

Viktor sighed – he had no idea how to put it but seeing Yuuri sad sometimes created silly thoughts in his head and he was on the point of starting to believe them, that's why he wanted to figure them out.

"Are you unhappy here?" The man blinked at him confused and then his eyebrows furrowed on his forehead while he got out of the cuddling position – a thing that alarmed Viktor more than it had should.

"Of course not, what made you think I am?" When the pale-haired man looked away he sighed. "Vitya"

"I heard you talking in Japanese and I think you really miss Hasetsu and your family"

"Well, isn't that normal?" He pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I miss my family and everyone there but now I have you and Makkachin and Yurio and everyone at the rink. Living with you is…" He took a big breath, a gentle blush appearing. "The best thing that has happened to me"

"It's the best thing that happened to me too, moya lyubov" He sighed, pulling Yuuri back in his embrace. "I just don't like to see you sad"

"I'm a bit homesick, it happens" The younger man whispered against his neck and Viktor nodded.

"I will talk with Yakov and see if it's okay to have a free week to go to Japan" The realization hit the brunet like a brick and he pulled apart to look at his lover like he was going crazy.

"It's mid-season! We can't leave now" Any lost day could be fatal for their intention of reaching the podium. Viktor simply blinked at him, not understanding.

"We can train there too and I am your coach so basically you're not skipping anything. And I'll be on the phone with Yakov about my routines" The Japanese knew there was no way in changing his fiancé's mind when he decided on something so he sighed and accepted, a little bit amused at the idea that maybe Viktor was secretly homesick for Hasetsu too.

* * *

If there was a thing Yuuri didn't like at all about being a skater was the amount of time he had to spend on planes and going to Japan was no exception. 9 hours of flying made him nervous and beyond tired but thankfully he had Viktor and his headphones to soothe his anxiety. There was a thing bugging his mind and that was the fact that they never said anything to his parents about their relationship. When they flew back to Japan right after he won silver at the Grand Prix Final they all focused on celebrating and also their relationship was only starting so they were barely kissing and holding hands. Viktor has always been outgoing about touching and flirting with everyone and they slept in separate bedrooms which probably gave his parents the idea that they were simple friends. He told him too, that they should say that it's official and that they were in a real relationship.

They were welcomed at the onsen with a surprise private party with close friends and everyone was happy and came to hug and kiss them. They had some katsudon, joked around about their trainings and things that happened in the past months and they were all kind enough to see their jetlagged and in need of sleep so they left early. It was nice to see everyone.

"Viktor, you'll stay in the same room?" He frowned at this, unsure of what Yuuri wanted himself.

"Yes, that would be fine" His words were reluctant to escape his mouth and he felt his stomach twist at the thought of sleeping without Yuuri – the last time they did that was before they grew into a couple.

"Okay, I will get the room prepared" Hiroko said beaming and leaving them behind with Toshiya who was cleaning the table.

Yuuri wanted to hug Viktor and to apologize but he couldn't because his father was there and he was too tired for that conversation right then. His heart sunk at the sight of sadness on the man's face and his chest burnt at the idea of him being responsible for that expression. He remembered about Viktor's last boyfriend, the one who always denied what they had together and he bit the inside of his cheek at the realization he was doing the same right now.

When Hiroko came back Yuuri gulped.

"Viktor will stay in my room" He said simply and the elders turned to watch him. "We need to talk about this"

"Yuu~ri" The Russian was surprised and he didn't want to upset anyone so he wasn't sure how to act. He wanted to tell Yuuri it was alright but didn't have the chance.

"I am sorry I've never said this to you before but the truth is…" He bit his lip for a second. "Viktor and I are engaged" He raised his hand and showed the gold band that everyone believed it was a lucky charm. "I've been afraid to be telling you this…" He expected any type of reaction – from shock to disgust, always thinking the worst.

"My baby is engaged!" His mother sobbed and Viktor widened his eyes when he saw the tears streaming down the woman's face. Yuuri went to hug her and smiled relieved when he saw his father moving towards where Viktor was sitting on the floor.

"Please take care of our son"

"I intend to do that" He said softly and then it was his turn to hug Hiroko.

"Vicchan, I am so happy to have you as my son" The words hit him so hard that he felt his eyes watering so he blinked rapidly before any of those could fall. He held onto the small woman for longer than intended but she never pushed away, feeling that it was exactly what he needed at the moment. He has been rejected all his life but now he was part of this big family and had to spend the rest of his days with the man he loved.

After he was released he was approached by Yuuri who smiled gingerly and took his hand in his. For his parents that was enough of a confirmation that they were in love so they parted easily, everyone going to sleep. Yuuri's room was dark but it was warm inside so they didn't waste time around, they changed into sleepwear and snuggled under the sheets. They first forgot Yuuri's glasses but Viktor took them off and put them on the nightstand before taking him again in his arms.

They drifted away in a deep slumber. The nights were peaceful as the weather was, the sky was clear and there was no wind but still, something pulled Yuuri out of his sleep. His body was immobile and he felt cold sweat dripping down his spine, his throat hurting. This was a familiar feeling, he's been through this before but the last time took place a long time ago so he looked around panicked, trying to find some kind of anchor that would pull him back to reality. Silver hair, soft breathing. He wanted to wake Viktor up but he couldn't speak, instead he turned around suddenly and grabbed the man's shoulder alarmed, making his blue eyes snapped open.

"Yuuri?" The name was short on his lips and he got up, turning the lamp on and turning to look better at his lover's terrified face. "Yuuri, love, what's happening?" The brunet struggled to prop his weight on a hand but failed miserably, looking like he was having a convulsion.

Viktor was paralyzed with fear, he never saw something like that before and the first thought was that he should go and get help but as soon as he tried to move, Yuuri grabbed his shirt with numb fingers.

"Pa-" He took a sharp breath. "attack" Only then has it dawn to the Russian what was really going on and he gulped, covering the curled fingers with his. He had no idea where this was coming from, maybe from all the stress but the result was horrifying and it made him want to cry.

"It's okay, baby. Look at me" He instructed, his mouth going dry. "I'm here" he whispered and rested his forehead against his lover's. "I won't let anything happen to you" His voice was trembling with fear but he hoped he was helping. Yuuri's other hand clung on his shirt too and that urged Viktor to wrap his arms around him and pull him in a tight embrace.

"Vik-tor" he sobbed still scared and received a soft squeeze on his body.

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you" The words soothed him enough to close his eyes and he focused on the sound of a fast heartbeat against his chest, the sweet murmurs cascading around him and making him slowly unclench his jaw that was almost hurting. It took a while until his muscles relaxed and his breathing turned into soft sobs that broke Viktor's heart in tiny pieces. "That's it, solnyschko" He murmured into dark curls and he was rewarded with a long sigh.

"Viktor" Yuuri finally managed and hid his face inside the blue material of his fiancé's shirt.

"Ya lyublyu tebya" The silver-haired man gulped and kissed the damp forehead in front of him, closing his own eyes. "You're okay, we're okay" A few more minutes passed until Yuuri's body fell limp and the Russian took the chance to press a loving kiss on a wet cheek.

"I-I'm sorry" Yuuri's voice was hoarse, almost unrecognizable but it was good enough for Viktor who was relieved to have him back.

"It's not your fault" As terrified as he was he never thought for a moment to blame it on Yuuri. He wanted to help, he wanted Yuuri never to feel like this again. "Are you okay, now?" The Japanese nodded, feeling ashamed that Viktor had to witness something like this, to see this part of him. "Slava Bogu" he heard and felt a warm hand resting on his neck.

"Water" he whispered and that was all Viktor needed to get up and grab the glass of water he usually settled on the nightstand before going to sleep and offering it to his lover. He took small sips until it was all gone but the sleep was still far away so he brought his knees close to his chin and closed his eyes, unsure of what to say or do. The Russian sat on the bed, legs crossed under him, completely awake himself.

"Better?" He was hesitant but Yuuri nodded. "Does this happen frequently?" It couldn't, after all they've been living together for months now and he never saw this kind of thing.

"Not since Detroit" Viktor nodded and crawled closer, a hand grabbing the other's knee.

"Do you want anything else? Tea?" Yuuri gulped.

"Lay down with me?" The request was not an exaggerated one so soon they were wrapped around each other, Yuuri's head resting on Viktor's chest while the older man was running his fingers across his scalp in a soothing motion. They couldn't keep track of the time they took to fall asleep but the Russian could remember waiting for maybe an hour just to make sure the man on top of him was breathing regularly. He couldn't remember the last time he was so scared – maybe when Yuuri injured himself on the ice and he spent a lot of time thinking about how he never wanted to experience something like this.

Viktor woke up before Yuuri, when rays of sun fell across his face because of the pulled curtains. He slowly got up and smiled at the way his lover was holding tightly onto him and pressed a secret kiss on his hair before remaining still for a second. He really needed to go to the bathroom and then he was planning on bringing Yuuri his breakfast in bed if Hiroko was nice enough to let him so he slowly got up, leaving a mumbling but incoherent fiancé behind. It was a beautiful day and the nature seemed indifferent to the storm of feelings he's gone through last night so he stretched on the way downstairs where people were already lively, the onsen opened at this time of the day. It must've been around 10 but he wasn't alarmed because either way he planned of having this day free, feeling the need to spend the time at ease.

"Good morning, Vicchan!" It was Mari so he turned around with a big grin.

"Ohayo, Mari!" Like always she stunk of cigarettes but that didn't stop him from liking her.

"Mom is preparing breakfast in the kitchen" She pointed towards the door but before he left he was stopped by her hand grabbing his shoulder. "I heard you let the cat out of the bag yesterday" He nodded, still smiling even if in reality he was a little shook and had no idea how to react. "Congratulations! I don't think you will find anyone who loves you more than my little bro"

"I know that" He whispered gingerly, looking her in the eye.

"I don't think you do, really but that's not your fault because you weren't around when he was younger and all he could think or talk about was you. He worked so hard on skating because he wanted to meet you as an equal, not a fan." He gulped. "You've been helping him even before you knew him so please take great care of him now, Viktor-chan" She rested her back against the wall and Viktor nodded solemnly.

"Of course I will, I only plan on making him happy"

"I'll rip your throat out in case you don't" She said with a smile on her face and he burst into laughter at the display of protective instincts. Deep inside he was taking her words seriously so he assured her that was not the case before going to the kitchen and greeting his future mother-in-law who was preparing the traditional Japanese breakfast they always had while he lived in Hasetsu. It was a feast, to say at least and he offered to help but the woman didn't let him.

"Yuuri's sleeping?"

"Yes, there's no training today so I allowed him to" The silver-haired man smiled. "I would like to bring his breakfast to bed?" He wasn't sure he could act like that in other people's home and he almost wanted to retreat his words before Hiroko turned around with a gleaming smile.

"Of course, give me 5 more minutes" She even prepared Yuuri's favorite Green Tea and while she was washing the dishes he decided to help, even if that was his least favorite thing to do. He hated washing dishes with all his might because it felt – yucky. But he was okay with drying them so that's what he did, silently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, I missed Japan" He thought many times that he would like to come here after he retired, maybe hold ice-skating lessons or something similar but he never spoke about that because it was too soon for that kind of intentions.

"Vicchan" Hiroko said after they were done and turned to watch him seriously. "My son is a very sensible boy and it will be hard at times to stay by him." His eyebrows furrowed. "But I know you are the only one who could make him this happy so please take care of him" She put her palms together and bowed forward a little but he couldn't stand the display so instead he grabbed her hands and pulled her in a hug.

"I will do my best, Hiroko-san" She smiled when he let go and then went to put their breakfast on a trail that she placed in his hands.

"Call me Okaa-san" He knew what that mean so he flinched but it was not because he was scared but because he was moved.

"Arigato, Okaa-san" He whisper softly and took the food upstairs, doing his best not to make too much of a noise and not to drop anything. He missed Makkachin already so he decided to call Mila – who was dog-sitting him this week and see how his friend was doing. He pouted at the thought when he opened the door and saw Yuuri was awake but still buried between the pillows. He looked a little confused but cute and Viktor placed the trail on the desk before sitting down beside him and kissing his soft cheek.

"Ohayo, Yuu~ri" he said and the man replied with a steady "good morning". "I have our breakfast here" He pointed towards the food but when he wanted to get up and bring it Yuuri's hand grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"I'm sorry about last night" His voice was hoarse. "I don't know why it happened" He bit his lower lip with a guilt that made Viktor's insides turn upside down so ran his fingers through the messy hair of his lover and went closer to rub his nose against his.

"I told you already not to apologize for things you're not responsible of" His soft lips slid gently across chapped ones and Yuuri gulped in the middle of the chaste kiss, making Viktor pull apart. "I was scared, Yuuri, you looked like you were gonna pass out any second."

"I never fainted from one" He took a big breath. "They happened a lot back in Detroit and before last year's GPF but it's got better so I don't – " He was stopped by Viktor's hand raising. Yuuri was already taking medicine for his anxiety and he didn't want him to kill himself over something he wasn't in control of.

"It's okay, I am happy you're alright"

"I ruined your night" His voice was small. "And you were tired" When his fingers began pulling at his own hair Viktor grabbed them and squeezed them in his own.

"I want you to rely on me." He smiled gently. "I am here for you always, you could never bother me with anything." The Japanese nodded, still a little reluctant; he understood how Viktor felt because he wanted to be the first one Viktor came to talk about any of his problem, he wanted to be there for him too.

"Aishiteru, Vitya"

"I know. I love you too, sonyshko" They exchanged almost shy smiled before Yuuri got closer and initiated a long and sweet kiss that turned into a mini make-out session that brought him on Viktor's lap. They parted when Yuuri's back hit the pillows and the Russian smiled, flipping his head slightly to get his bangs out of his eyes. "You're so beautiful, lyubov mienia"

"Go lock the door" Was the answer and for a moment the other man froze. "Go, Viktor" The tone was soft but he knew what it implied so he did as he was told, surprised by the sudden change of events.

"Everyone is downstairs…" He tried but Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I need you, Vitya" Their lips met once again but this time fiercer, making both of them moan against each other, limbs tangling and bodies flushing together. He needed Yuuri too, he really did, right here, in his room, he needed to make sure that they were alright after last night. Viktor's hands began to fumble around the elastic holding his pants, slowly sliding them down along with his boxers, knowing already what was going to follow.

"Let me" He whispered, tugging at Yuuri's simple shirt and the other raised a little, helping the act. He impatiently ran his fingers under Viktor's shirt, enjoying the little gasp the man made once his fingertips reached a pale nipple. Their movements were hurried, needy and Viktor almost tripped on the way to their suitcase where he knew he could find lube. He came back holding the bottle between his hands to warm it up and smiled at the sight of a blushing Yuuri, the man spread open in front of him, waiting, yearning.

Their sex life was amazing ever since it started and honesty he wasn't sure there was any day in the week when they weren't making love. Yuuri's stamina was amazing and Viktor couldn't get enough of him, of the reactions he got out of him.

"Vitya" He gulped and got closer, finally discharging the last piece of clothing that separated them which was the Russian's blue shirt. He began trailing kisses along the outstanding clavicle where there still were love-bites from the other day. Viktor had fair skin and it was one of his pleasures to mark it as much as he could.

"Yuuri" He whined, getting the cap off and pouring some lube on his fingers to prepare himself but widened his eyes when his hand was stopped. "Huh?"

"I want you inside of me"

Viktor was a natural bottom, it was something he took pride in. The idea of topping somewhat scared him because he knew he would be responsible for the other's pleasure and he could hurt him anytime. So he gulped and kept staring, his hand dropping by his side. They did a lot of things in bedroom, they took it slowly because he didn't want to scare Yuuri and he sometimes used fingers on him but never did he think of topping him.

The expression on his face unsettled the Japanese skater who kissed him to wake him up from his thoughts.

"Viktor"

"Okay" He could do that for Yuuri, of course he could. He smiled nervously and was surprised when he saw the bright smile on the other's face right before he pulled him in a tight embrace. If he knew he would make him so happy he would have done it earlier. "But it might hurt a bit"

"It's okay" He was assured and Yuuri fell on his back, bending his knees and spreading his thighs. They were erected because of the previous kisses and grinding and Viktor gulped before he leaned on his lover, taking his penis in his hand and slowly stroking it up and down at a calculated pace. Yuuri arched his back when he felt a thumb ran across his slit and had to bite his pillow to keep quiet when Viktor's member began to rub against his. Viktor poured lube on his hand and slowly began to caress both of them, hissing himself at the electrifying feeling that made him harder. He was a little longer than Yuuri and he gulped at the thought of him buried deep inside his fiancé.

"Vitya" he gasped and clung on the other man's back, scratching him. "Stop" He didn't want to cum like that. The older skater smirked, enjoying the power he had over his body. "Please" He buckled his hips and only then he was released, falling while leaking against his belly.

"Patience, dushechka"

He grabbed Yuuri's leg and flipped him on a side before raising it slowly and pressing kisses against the pale skin there. He went lower and lower and once the brunet realized what he wanted to do it was too late and his eyes snapped shut when he felt Viktor's lips at his entrance.

"No, Vi-ty-aa" He moaned when he felt something hot and wet probing his ring of muscles and knowing it was his tongue. He tried to pull away but Viktor was pinning him down, his mouth restless against the now-soft muscles. "No" He cried out, his vision blurred by the pleasure. It felt dirty but so- so! good. When Viktor's fingers grabbed his erection he thought he would come but everything stopped and his lover crawled up to kiss his swollen lips.

He was so glad he washed himself properly last night. Vitya tasted sweet, like always and he would have wanted to give him a blowjob but didn't have the occasion because lube was already poured on his fingers and he sat beside him, looking at him lovingly.

"We've done this before" Viktor's voice was hoarse. "If it's too much, tell me" Yuuri nodded, feeling Viktor's breath on his neck as he peppered him with kisses. "Turn on your front, baby" He knew that way it was easier and smiled when Yuuri did as he was told, raising his perfect backside in the air. "Ready?" A hurried nod.

He began caressing the white globes of flesh and slowly parted them, making Yuuri wince in embarrassment. It was silly but he felt exposed and vulnerable so he turned his head to look at Viktor's face, soothing himself with the thought that it was the man he loved who did this to him. The first finger entered shyly and ever so slow and it made him grind his hips against the sheets, leaking some more.

"Please" He moaned and Viktor took his finger out, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his lover's hips. Yuuri looked so hot like that he couldn't help himself but wrap his left hand around his own dick when he pushed two fingers in, patiently looking for his prostate. When he finally hit it, Yuuri moaned loudly and Viktor had to slow down his ministrations so he wouldn't come.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, another one" He demanded and was satisfied, his eyes tearing at the overwhelming sensation.

"Breathe, zoloste" He moved his fingers slower and was surprised when Yuuri pushed back on his fingers, demanding speed. He continued to prep him for a while, not wanting to hurt him one bit but at one point the Japanese pushed off his fingers and turned around, breathing heavily.

"I want you" He was on his back now and he spread his legs welcoming the older man, his erection almost painful against his abdomen. Viktor did as he was asked and placed the other's legs on his shoulders before slowly lining his penis with the stretched entrance. When he started to push in Yuuri's mouth gaped at the new sensation and Viktor threw his head back, doing his best to keep himself from screaming. It was hot and tight and he was sure it would be the end of him once he started moving.

"Can I move?" The black-haired man nodded and felt a trail of saliva running down his chin once Viktor began to move slowly at first but speeding up with each moment. "Oh, shit, der'mo" He mumbled, burying his face in the flushed neck in front of him.

"Vityaaa" The whine came out so desperately that Viktor had to cover Yuuri's mouth with his to keep the moans and gasps from coming and indicating everyone what they were doing. Their tongues were urgent and for a moment The Russian had to ask himself if he was this loud while bottoming. He pulled apart to breathe.

"I'll cum, Yuuri" he gasped and grabbed the other's erection, pumping it in the same rhythm with his thrusts and making the younger man moan louder, feeling his release approaching. Yuuri was the first to cum, his visioning darkening while his lips began to tingle and he spilled his semen all over his chest, near to his neck, continuing to gyrate his hips slowly so he could ride out of his orgasm in full pleasure. The sight alone was enough for Viktor to fell his abdomen tighten and he emptied his load inside Yuuri with a long sob.

Their heavy breaths were all that could be heard inside the room and when they finally came down from the heights Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor and pulled him down for a slow and sloppy kiss. As they kissed the younger man's fingers began to run up his fiancé's abs, making the other break the contact because of a grin.

"Oh my God" Viktor gasped and Yuuri chuckled at the shocked expression laying on his beautiful features. "That was…"

"I know, for me too" he whispered and shyly and bent his knees that went stiff. As soon as the Russian withdrew he fell on top of Yuuri, his own legs giving out. His face was buried in his lover's neck that he nuzzled like a spoiled cat. He felt sleepy now but he knew they couldn't go back to sleep so they decided to stay like that for a few moments spent in serenity and accompanied by some sweet murmurs.

* * *

The days went by pretty smoothly – they ran in the morning and then they trained together until later when Yuuri would eventually go to Minako's place or hang around with his family and friends while Viktor spent as much time as he could with the Katsukis.

Yuuri was in the shower when Mari asked him to put some stuff back in Yuuri's storage closet – it was a box filled with brand new towels they had no idea where to put and he accepted right away, taking the cardboard in his hands. The storage room was small and it was connected to their bedroom, well – Yuuri's former bedroom – and it was filled with different things, from tennis rackets to bags of rice and other things that he suspected they belonged to the young Yuuri and Mari. He left the thing down and wiped the sweat off his forehead; he was ready to exit the place when he saw something sparkling that caught his eyes.

It was something mauve and he furrowed his brows when he realized it was inside another cardboard that was almost fully covered by a black shirt. He knew he shouldn't peek but he couldn't help but wonder why was that picture so familiar so he pulled the material off the top and his eyes widened in surprise.

No wonder he found himself attracted to the box – it had a poster of him inside, one of him in the costume he wore at the first GPF when he won gold. His mouth shaped as a heart as he took the thing to look at it better, wondering what it was doing there and he squeaked (yes, squeaked) when he saw another one was following. And then another and another.

Yuuri turned off the warm water and blindly picked the towels from outside the shower, wrapping one around him before drying his hair with the other. He was in high spirits and he wondered if Viktor would have wanted them to go and eat with Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets. They were quite an agitated family and whenever he was around Axel, Loop and Lutz it made him wonder if he truly ever wanted children. He put his steamed glasses on his nose and dressed his robe before getting out and almost having a heart attack. His heart sunk in terror when he saw the floor of his bedroom was covered in the posters that used to hang on the walls and his fiancé was in the middle of them, watching them with big eyes.

"Viktor?" His voice was small and when the Russian turned around with the biggest grin on he turned red from head to toe.

"I found your treasure, Yuuri!" The silver-haired man gasped enthusiastic and stepped towards his lover, careful not to step on any of the items in the collection. He wrapped his arms around the frozen man and kissed his cheek soundly. "Why didn't you show me before?!"

Because it was damn embarrassing. Yuuri felt his face melting because of the heat and covered it with his hands, wondering what was going on inside his head when he decided to keep them – well, the fan inside him couldn't be silenced and those posters and items represented a big part of his life, especially his teen years.

"I-I'm sorry, it must be so…" Weird, disgusting, disturbing.

"Cute" Viktor finished the sentence and Yuuri's heart skipped a beat, relieved. "You are so sweet, dorogoy"

He didn't know to reply, taken aback by his lover's reaction which was far from what he's imagined. When Viktor came to train him in Japan he made sure to take them off so he wouldn't seem like a stalker but he didn't have the heart to throw them away. He never thought they would come to the surface, though but he was glad the older skater was not abhorred by what he just found out. His lips parted, trying to form any type of sound but instead of that they searched for the other's soft ones, gliding against them gently, sighing at the contact. Their tongues gently danced with each other and when they were done playing, Viktor's mouth began to suck at the skin of his neck, earning all types of strangled sounds.

"Vitya" he mumbled, grabbing the silver bangs and pulling the other up.

"It makes me so happy to know you admired me so much"

"Of course I did" He gasped, looking into cerulean blues. "You're the best" He said those words so convinced that the air was kicked out of his lungs when the hug on him tightened.

"You're the best, Yuu~ri!"

He chuckled at the adorable tone and kissed Viktor's forehead, lovingly. After a small pause the Russian's voice could be heard again:

"Can we take them with us in Sankt Petersburg?" Yuuri wanted to pull apart but strong arms were holding him in place.

"No!"

"I will sign them for you, Yuuri!" Chocolate eyes widened in disbelief. Could this man be more extra?

"I said _**NO**_ , Viktor!"

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you very much for your lovely reviews - they're what keeps this story going! Thanks for reading! x_


	7. Skaters' hearts are as fragile as glass

Viktor looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes darting across the hydrating mask he just put on his skin. It was a pale green colour and it was going all the way to his hairline where a black band was keeping his bangs from falling. He didn't like the idea of aging, he never did so he used all type of products to keep his skin moisturized and his lips soft and to chase the bags under his eyes. 90% of the bottles in their bathroom belonged to him and he was still shocked Yuuri's hair could be so soft without him using anything beside shampoo.

His eyes gleamed in the artificial light and he wondered how much would it take for Yuuri to get home. His fiancé was out shopping with Yurio and the only reason why he wasn't with them was because the teen seemed to have wanted to have Katsudon all for himself, to talk to him about some private matters. And who was Viktor to intrude in their friendship? Makkachin came inside the bathroom and barked at the sight before his owner bent to rub her ears lovingly.

He sat on the bed and urged the dog to sit on his lap, enjoying the warmth it gave him and grabbed the book he was reading, concentrated on the story. After a while he went to wash the mask off his face and while he was applying some hand cream he heard the door and got out, enthusiastic to welcome Yuuri home.

"I'm home!" The Japanese muttered tired and smiled amused at the sight of his just-out-of-the-box fiancé who was hurrying towards him behind their dog.

"Okaerinasai!" Viktor said, going to kiss his lover's lips gently before grabbing his coat and hanging it in place. "How it went?"

"He needed some advice" Yuri needed to talk about the things that were going on with Otabek and he knew he could only count on his new rink mate for that because Viktor's style was too different from his. He wasn't sure what he was feeling so all he needed was a pat on the back and some encouraging words which he received because Yuuri could see behind the frightening appearance. Viktor hummed and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, holding him close for a while.

"I'm glad you're back, Yuu~ri" he whined, making the other chuckle. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that the great Viktor Nikiforov was this clingy in his day-to-day life and in one way or another he was right because he wasn't until him. He wasn't allowed to be until then. "Do you want to order food?"

"No, I will make something quickly" He's just been to grocery shopping the other day so they had resources and also, he wanted them to have somewhat balanced meals. He disappeared into the kitchen and sighed when he saw the pile of dishes in the sink. "Viktor!" he called loudly as the other man went back to the bedroom.

Loud thumps on the floor followed and a silver head peeked through the door.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Haven't I asked you a million times to please wash the dishes?" The frown that covered Viktor's face would have been amusing if the Japanese was not so upset about this. It was silly and he knew it but he was doing almost every chore and he wanted Viktor to at least do something as easy as this.

"But I've just got my nails –" He didn't want to hear about it so he rose a hand and huffed. He wasn't going to wash them, he decided he would just let them there until his fiancé decided to complete this task. Viktor came closer and bribed him with kisses into forgiveness and of course he gave in, faking reluctance at first.

They had dinner and talked about the things they missed when they were apart and then went back to the bedroom where they cuddled in bed, ready to watch a movie. Yuuri's nose was buried in Viktor's neck and he was content with feeling the fresh smell he adored so much so he wrapped his arms tighter around the other's torso and closed his eyes, leaving the movie behind.

"Vitya, you smell a bit different today" Viktor blinked in surprise that he observed something like that and then happily began to babble about the new mask he found out about and how it was so amazing for his skin. Yuuri just smiled at the enthusiasm and listened patiently to every word.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Hm?" He opened his eyes suddenly.

"Do you want to try it? We can do it together if you want" As an Asian, Yuuri's skin has been flawless all his life so he has tried using a mask only back in Detroit when Phichit insisted it would be fun. But he couldn't refuse the sparkling blue puppy eyes so he nodded.

That was all it took for Viktor to fly out of the bed and to the bathroom where he got everything he needed for a spa session. He wanted to spoil Yuuri rotten so he started with a massage and then slowly applied the coat of soft substance on his lover's face, whispering about relaxation and other things he could barely hear in that moment. It felt good and he felt pampered so he gave in the sensation and giggled amused when Viktor sat beside him with an equally covered face.

"You look silly" Yuuri said and the older man pouted, faking a hurt expression.

"And I thought I was always handsome" He gasped dramatically and Yuuri leaned for a kiss – a quite difficult thing to do without smearing their masks.

"You know you are" He grinned and Viktor took his phone out to take a selfie he immediately posted on Instagram with the caption #relationshipgoals #ilovehim. The fans went crazy in a few seconds and they both chuckled at their enthusiasm, resting against the many pillows on their bed.

* * *

The next day started early – with a run and continued at the rink where they did their best at defining their routines for this upcoming season. Viktor was almost as savage as Yakov when it came to training so by the time they were having a lunch break they were both sweaty and exhausted. Yurio didn't want to go with them so they decided to choose a new place to eat.

It was a cozy place, somewhere near and after they picked a table they waited in silence for a waiter to bring their menus. It was raining outside so they watched how drops of water trickled down the window wall they sat next to. Yuuri was startled by the waiter clearing his voice and he turned around to gasp surprised at the sight in front of him.

"Yuuri Katsuki?" The question caught Viktor's attention and he turned around to look at the man who acknowledged his fiancé, surprised to see a very good lucking guy, probably in his mid-twenties. He looked taller than him and he had a slimmer body, matching his attractive face that was covered in freckles. He had a deep brown shade of hair and a big mouth that was now smiling crooked.

"Oh my God! Dimitri!" Viktor's eyebrows furrowed, the man confused – who was Dimitri? "I didn't expect to see you here" Was Yuuri... blushing? He couldn't believe his eyes and the waiter laughed amused, making Viktor almost lose it. He grinned fakely when he became the one his lover focused on. "Dimitri went to the same college as me, we were both foreigners"

Viktor did his best not to frown uncomfortably and shift in his seat. He didn't want to show any kind of weakness in front of this stranger.

"How nice" He put on the smile he used with the press and extended his hand. "Viktor Nikiforov, nice to meet you" The other widened his eyes.

"Aren't you...?! Isn't he the famous guy you were obsessed with?" Yuuri's skin turned a darker shade of red and he was looking like he was close to passing out when he began to nod, embarrassed.

"Yuu~ri! That's so cute of you" Viktor continued, hiding the possessiveness that almost escaped his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri interrupted and Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck still flushed.

"I'm training here now"

"We're engaged" The Russian said at the same time and in that moment the younger man thought he was going to faint; he was still not used to telling people this and he wondered if he would ever get comfortable. Viktor was acting quite rude, though which was totally uncharacteristic and it made him wonder what triggered this kind of behaviour.

"Really? Congratulations" The silver-haired man darted his eyes around to see if there weren't other tables this guy had to serve. Unfortunately for him they were the only ones in the small place and he sighed under his breath, wondering what the hell was going on. He has never been the jealous type but this was Yuuri we were talking about and he was getting all flustered because of a guy he never heard of; he also seemed embarrassed about their engagement.

"Why don't you take a break and sit with us for a minute or two?" Baby blues snapped up at the words and he felt his stomach twisting when he heard Dimitri accepting the offer. He went first to give their order and then came back and sat with them, moment in which the two of them began talking about other people they knew – Phichit along them. Apparently this guy was back in his home country as soon as he was done with college and Viktor couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard he was still giving interviews for a full-time job. He was beautiful but he didn't compare to him. He bit the inside of his cheek – no one could compare to him, he was 5 times gold medallist at the GPF, the world's most famous skater. He gulped; then why was he feeling like the smallest unimportant person on earth?

He kept a smile on even if he felt vulnerable and slowly, Yuuri's hand slipped out of his, breaking any type of contact they had. He tried to include him in the conversations and he answered politely every time but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention to their hurried English.

"So when did the two of you get engaged?" The question made him snap out of it and he stopped fumbling with his napkin.

"Last year in Barcelona" Dimitri chuckled.

"So fancy. I can't believe this is actually happening – I mean you're pretty young too" Vikto smiled, sure that Yuuri was going to deny that but instead he nodded with a shy expression and changed the subject, making his heart skip a beat.

What was that supposed to mean? Was he regretting that they were engaged?

"We should meet sometimes, Yuuri! I'll show you around"

"S-sure!" The man grabbed a piece of paper from his small notebook and wrote his number down, offering it to the brunet who took it without hesitation and put it inside his wallet right before Viktor's eyes. He felt the need to throw up but he simply reminded Yuuri that their break was over and they should head back to the rink.

"Of course!" He said, looking for money to pay.

"You're paying for both?" Dimitri asked with a rose eyebrow and Viktor didn't know why but this comment made him feel very uncomfortable. It was Yuuri's condition, ever since they moved in together that they would take turns in paying for things, even if he had less money than him. And he accepted because he never wanted Yuuri to feel inferior to his fame. "Okay" He took the money and then grinned. "See you!"

"See you!" The Japanese smiled and followed his fiancé out of the place. In that moment he felt terribly shy to take Yuuri's hand so he placed it in the pocket of his coat, the other holding the umbrella that protected them from the pouring rain. "It's so nice to see old acquaintances"

"Hm" Viktor said distracted but Yuuri didn't pay attention, too enthusiastic about the meeting.

"Now I really want to go back and do my best at the rink"

"He's handsome" He murmured and Yuuri chuckled.

"Back in Detroid I had a little crush on him" The news weren't what the older skater needed at the moment so he felt his lips tingle in disappointment. "He knew and indulged me at a party but that was all"

"Indulged?"

"We made out" Another chuckle that made Viktor pace faster, almost making Yuuri struggle to keep up with him. He lied about how nice that was and for the rest of the day tried to focus on skating. He was exaggerating on his jumps and even missed a quad – something that hasn't happened in years as it was his signature move so when his body fell on the coldness he remained down, not wanting to move. Yuuri was at the lockers with Yurio so the one that came to him was Yakov who grabbed his arm.

"Vitya" the grumpy man chanted. "Get up" He couldn't stay like that forever so he did as he was told and completely ignored the man's icy stare. "Vitya, tell me what's on your mind"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a mess and I'm not a fool"

"Nothing is wrong" Viktor said a little too loud and Yakov raised his thin eyebrows, his ugly face becoming determined.

"Go home"

"What?" Yakov's mouth formed a hard line.

"You're not allowed on the ice anymore today" He couldn't do that – he needed to skate to clear his mind, he needed to skate to feel better.

"What? You can't do that"

"Listen to what I say for once!" The deep voice boomed and the younger sighed, knowing it was a lost battle. Nothing could change Yakov's mind when he was decided on something and unfortunately, he could see right through him. "Does it have something to do with Yuuri?" Perceptive; Viktor smiled fake and pressed an index against his lips, winking when he saw his rink mates entering the room.

"What happened? Tired already, old man?" Yurio asked when he saw Viktor was getting off the ice.

"Yes, I'm going home" Was the reply, the tone drier than intended. That made Yuuri question what was going on so he went closer to his fiancé and watched him concerned. Viktor was not the type to take the day off, he was the type to over-work himself so this behaviour was not characteristic at all.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Sure" He answered hurried and Yuuri leaned closer, seeing he was lying. "I am good, really. I'll see you home"

"Okay" He was still shy about some things that regarded Viktor and he didn't want to pressure him so he decided he shall wait until the other willingly opened up to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the usual parting kiss but instead he received a peck on the forehead, which made him wonder if he was the reason why Viktor was going home. He searched through his mind and realized that maybe he was upset that they weren't alone during lunch – it was enough to upset someone as needy as Viktor and he watched that fine backside as he headed towards the hall, decided he should wait until later to think about it.

Once he got home, Viktor was greeted by Makkachin who was waving her tail enthusiastic to see him for the first time in what seemed like forever. He bent and rubbed her nose with both hands.

"Hello, Makka! You've been waiting for me? Good girl" he pouted and kissed her head before deciding he should have a shower and then head for a long run with his poodle.

It's been a while since he wandered alone on the streets of Sankt Petersburg but he took all the time he needed, going nowhere in particular and stopping from time to time to buy himself something warm to drink. Makkachin was happy they were having such a long walk so he smiled when they reached the park and she began running around, making some children come and pet her.

"Is this your dog, sir?" It was a cute boy, around 6 years old who was having a missing front tooth.

"Yes, her name is Makkachin" He said, bending to show him how she liked to be petted. "She's the best girl in the world" He cooed lovingly and the boy nodded, giggling.

It was already getting dark so the kids had to leave and he decided he might stay some more time just to look at the clear sky. The stars were shining beautifully tonight and he couldn't get enough of the sight, it made him realize how small they all were in the universe. He was feeling insecure and he had to admit he thought he forgot this side of him. Everyone thought he was unstoppable and had limitless faith in himself but in reality he was just human and there were time like this that made him want to just cry.

It was very late when Makka jumped on the bench where he was sitting and began to tug on his coat with her teeth. He released the material carefully and rubbed her head.

"What's the matter, girl? Wanna go?" The dog began to whine and he smiled bitterly at the thought that maybe she missed Yuuri. "He probably didn't even realize that man was flirting" he whispered, watching the black eyes that were silently approving. "Let's go back to Yuuri" He sighed in defeat and began walking home, leaving Makkachin free around him.

He hasn't realized when the time flew so when he unlocked the door and heard hurried steps he frowned confused. In the hall appeared a very pale Yuuri who was watching him like he was seeing a ghost, his eyes bloodshot.

"Hi! What happened?" He asked, taking his scarf off and telling Makka to go to the bathroom so he could wash her paws. No answer. "What's the matter, Yuuri?"

"It's past midnight, Viktor" The brunet finally said, his voice hoarse. The blue-eyed man blinked confused – he had no idea. "I - everyone's been sick with worry"

The frustration inside Viktor grew – he was an adult and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he didn't need a bunch of babysitters to watch over him, after all he's been alone all his life. Beside Yakov who was like a father, he never had anyone else.

"You're exaggerating" He said simply, keeping his calm and Yuuri's eyes began to gleam.

"I care for you! I've been worried sick, you left your phone home and you left no note!" Yuuri's words became interrupted as his breathing picked up and they turned into small sobs at the end of the sentence.

"I am sorry, that was not my intention but I am a grown-up and I can take care of myself" His voice was dull and low and he walked right past Yuuri, heading towards the bathroom and knowing Makkachin already jumped in the bathtub.

"That's all you have to say?" Asked the younger man as soon as he turned on the warm water and began to gently wash the poodle. He didn't react at first but after a while he turned his head and watched the still-teary man.

"I apologized, I don't know what I can do more"

Yuuri has never seen this side of Viktor before, he expected him to be his warm self and apologize with hugs and kisses but instead of that his eyes were empty and he was distant. It was true that maybe he exaggerated but he couldn't stop thinking the worst and that killed him the past hours he spent waiting and looking at the clock, hoping he was alright.

"I will reheat your dinner" he said simply, not knowing how to continue. His eyes were stinging and he needed sleep.

"There's no need, thank you" He got up and got Makkachin's towel before drying her paws and letting her outside the tub. "Good girl" He smiled gently that washed off as soon as he was done with her. He headed towards the bedroom and changed his clothes, feeling his sore legs through the material of his sweatpants. Yuuri was watching him mesmerized, not knowing what to say or how to react; he couldn't believe Viktor could be such a cold man. And why was he like this to him? What did he do to deserve this treatment?

"Viktor" he whispered.

"Look, Yuuri, I really don't want to argue; I was out for a walk with Makkachin and I lost the notion of time. Now I would like to sleep because I am tired"

"Okay" He decided not to talk anymore because every word broke his heart so he simply got his laptop and snuggled on his side of bed, putting his headphones on and playing some music, trying to ignore the fact that Viktor was acting like he was alone in the room. The silver-haired man got on his side of bed and tried to fall asleep but his eyes were reluctant to close so he kept watching the part of the room he was facing, his mind slowly calming down. Only now he has realized how bitter he's been with Yuuri who was ever so sweet and who probably cried his eyes out with worry while waiting for him to come home.

He has let that unknown man consume his mind and he hurt Yuuri in the process. He furrowed his brows, his ears sensible to the music his fiancé was listening to. But Yuuri was at fault too, for being so embarrassed about them, for accepting that man's flirting and taking his number. He could show him around, damn he did that every day, he wouldn't want another stranger occupy that time. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down but couldn't, all he could think about was how he messed things up and how he didn't know what to feel or how to react. Yuuri closed his laptop after what seemed like an eternity and curled on his side of bed facing away. It was the first time they weren't sleeping tangled together and Viktor wondered if he could accommodate to this – the answer was no because sleep was the furthest thing of his mind.

He felt tiredness drowning his entire body but his brain couldn't rest so after a long time he got up, trying not to wake Yuuri. Makkachin felt his movements and got up, following closely to the living room where he sat on the sofa, his legs under him as his head dropped on the back. He soon found his poodle was climbing in his lap, sniffing at his neck as if he was begging him to wash that pained expression.

He felt down, he felt like he wanted to cry all night but couldn't, instead he rubbed Makka's head gently, chanting pet names to her. She's always been his best friend, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He hugged her close and stood like that for a while, trying to make the room stop spinning. He decided he should make himself some tea and hardly made it to the kitchen where he turned the lights on. He would have put some water to boil if he wouldn't have seen the pile of still dirty dishes. Right, he was supposed to wash them. He wasn't sure why but remembering he had to do this and completely failed made a shiver crawl down his spine and he hurried towards the sink, almost tripping and falling over.

He started the water and grabbed the sponge forcefully with the thought of washing those damn things. He was gripping on the dishes so tightly that it hurt his knuckles and he was trying to remain composed and not start crying. He fucked everything up and he was scared. Everyone before Yuuri was a lie compared to what he was feeling now, he realized he never loved someone like this before and he probably never will again.

Yuuri felt the mattress moving under him when Viktor slipped out of the bed but he took a few minutes to think if he should chase after him or stay right there. He didn't hear the bathroom door so it was clear he was not there and that was enough to get up with a long sigh. He was feeling like he was skating on a frozen lake and any wrong move would make the ice crack under his weight. He didn't want to sneak but he went quietly towards the livingroom that was empty and then headed for the kitchen where the lights were on. Makkachin probably felt his presence because she began to shift and his eyes remained fixed on Viktor who was furiously washing the dishes. He looked borderline panicked so he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, resting his head in between outstanding shoulder blades.

"Viktor, come to bed" He whispered on the kindest voice and got no reaction. "Please, come to bed, let's talk." The arms were moving frantically and he got beside him so he could watch his face. He looked scarily collected. "Vitya" he begged. "I am sorry. Why are you acting like this? I-don't"

"Ty ostavish' menya" The words were spoken so softly that he couldn't figure but the last part out so he got a little closer as begging him to repeat. "You'll leave me" It was a throaty sob and Yuuri blinked, confused by what he was hearing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll get bored of me and find someone better" He gulped. "But I love you Yuuri and I'm scared. I don't want to be alone again, I'll miss you so much" he was blabbering so fast that he hasn't realized his fingers were gripping tighter than they should on the plate he was holding and the thing broke under the pleasure, making both of them jump startled. Viktor looked at the blood gushing and then back at Yuuri who was already alarmed.

"Vitya, you're hurt! Come with me" he said and tugged on Viktor's shirt until the lattest followed him towards the bathroom where he was forced to sit on the edge of the bathtub while Yuuri was tending for his wound. He searched for every piece of glass before he poured some alcohol on, making the older man hiss. "Now, now, we must make sure it will not get infected" he said in the gentlest tone possible and Viktor nodded, his throat still dry. He was looking like a scared child, his eyes big and his nose rosy. It was disturbing to see Viktor Nikiforov break down like that and see him insecure but he knew he had to do his best to clear any trace of doubt.

"Thank you" he mumbled innocently and Yuuri offered him his hand that he took with his unhurt one.

He was led to the bedroom where the lamps were turned on and where he sat next to Yuuri almost shyly. 90 percent of the times, Vikor was supporting him but now it was his turn to be the stone and make sure they were alright.

"What in the world made you think all those things?" Blue eyes were casted down, away from searching dark brown. "Viktor I love you so much – I loved you all my life, how could I ever leave you when you're my dream come true?" No answer. He scooted closer and placed a warm hand on a very cold cheek, making the man flinch under his touch. Viktor seemed extremely tensed, like he was a ticking bomb. He slowly guided his face so they were facing each other, their lips only centimetres apart. "I love you"

The Russian nodded and let out a long breath.

"I would never leave you, never." His voice began to tremble. "I am the one that should be scared you would leave me because you're you and..."

"You said you're too young to be engaged" Yuuri's eyes furrowed, trying to remember when he exactly affirmed anything like that.

"I never said that." Arms wrapped tightly around Viktor's shoulder, forcing the man rest his head in the crook of his lover's neck. "I wanted to avoid that conversation, baby" It was the first time he used a pet name and he wanted to blush at the realisation but knew he must be confident in his words – Viktor deserved that. "I wouldn't wait a second more to be with you"

"Okay" It was a throaty okay but Yuuri smiled at the sound.

"He flirted with you" The Japanese frowned not sure he followed the right line. "And you said you had a crush on him" Realisation hit him like a meteorite and he ran his fingers through Viktor's hair when he got up from the position to look him in the eye.

"Dimitri?" Viktor nodded helplessly. He hated feeling so vulnerable. "That's so silly of you! It happened years ago, it was a stupid crush! It doesn't compare to what we have and he was not fli-"

"But he was! And you took his number" He couldn't believe the most beautiful man on earth was jealous of some old acquaintance of him, of someone he hasn't spoke to in years.

"If it makes you so uncomfortable I will throw it away, I will never see him again"

Viktor bit his lower lip – he didn't mean to be the possessive asshole who never let his boyfriend see anyone else beside him.

"You don't have to –"

"I want to, believe me! I won't do anything that hurts you like this" He opened his arms widely and the Russian slowly let them envelope him, his body relaxing for the first time in hours. "If only I would have noticed during lunch, I would have spared us of all that happened"

"I am sorry for being a mess" Viktor whispered remorseful.

"Don't apologize for being human. I am here and I love all of you" He whispered into silver hair before pressing his lips against a flushed cheek. "You're okay, baby" He moved so he could rest his back against the pillows and held Viktor tightly against his body, knowing it was the only way he could lull him to calmness and sleep.

His fiancé was a very strong man, he rarely cracked under pressure and God knows there was a lot of that in his day-to-day life. Their bodies melted against each other while his fingers ran through soft soft hair and against pale skin with all the gentleness in the world. He smiled realizing Viktor easily fell asleep once they laid down and grabbed his phone to text Yurio they weren't going to make it to the rink tomorrow. It was near dawn and they were just going to sleep so he decided to sleep in.

"We're fine, my love" He kissed the top of his head and smiled at the content sigh the sleeping man let out. "Sleep tight"

When morning came Yuuri woke up first, which was something that happened so rare that he couldn't stop the awe once he saw the sleeping man wrapped around him. He could remember how many times he imagined this as a teenager – they were all illusions back then but the Viktor sleeping next to him was real and he looked so beautifully peaceful with flushed cheeks and soft lips. His mind wandered at what happened last night and he kissed the Russian's head lovingly, holding tighter on him.

He tried to get up so he could make breakfast but he was pinned down by the other who was not letting go.

"I want to go and make breakfast, sweetheart" He whispered as if not to disturb the atmosphere.

"Stay here" Viktor's voice was heavy with sleep and it was enough for Yuuri to give up on the plans and stay some more between the sheets. One more hour passed before Viktor finally decided he was ready to face reality and slowly opened his eyes, feeling like he was having a bad hangover. Why didn't the alarm go off? Why was his head hurting so bad?

"Good morning, Vitya" He heard accompanied by a soft kiss on his forehead. Yuuri was there – his Yuuri. He searched for a familiar hand under the blankets and scooted closer into the touch, taking in the sweet smell. He felt ashamed of how he behaved the night before and he was surprised someone put up with his childish behaviour and his stupid ideas. He had no right to act like that, so many have told him before.

"Always acting spoiled, Vitya" his mother would say whenever he burst into tears. "You're overreacting, Viktor! I'm not your property, you can't buy people" Someone has told him once. "Things won't just go your way because you're the grand Viktor Nikiforov"

Of course they wouldn't, he knew that, he just wanted things with Yuuri to be fine, he didn't need anything else. He felt his eyes watering at the realisation and focused on breathing so they wouldn't spill.

"Yuri told Yakov we're not going today so you can rest all you want. I'll make you pancakes for breakfast." Those were Viktor's favourite thing in the morning so that only made him feel guiltier. "And we can stay in or maybe we can go to that place that just opened and you wanted to check out" Either way it sounded perfect and Viktor couldn't stop the tears this time so when one slid against Yuuri's neck the younger man jumped surprised and tried to pull away so he could watch his fiancé. "Viktor..."

"I'm sorry... I'm acting spoiled" He said strangled.

"You're not, it's okay to cry, there's no shame in letting your feelings show" Yuuri cooed, heartbroken by the image. "It just hurts to see you like this, I want to make you feel better so talk to me, baby"

Viktor shook his head. Unlike Yuuri who was an ugly crier, Viktor's face could still look pretty while tears were falling down his cheeks. He looked like a Renaissance painting, the image of a pained angel and Yuuri's fingertips itched to brush those tears away; so he did, carefully and pressed a soft kiss on his swollen lips, holding his head securely with both hands.

"We're okay" He whispered and Viktor's eyes widened so he knew he hit the right spot. "You make me so happy" He continued and the Russian gulped, mesmerized.

"Ya lyublyu tebya" Yuuri smiled at the barely audible words and pressed another kiss on those appealing lips with an urgency that almost kicked the air out of his lungs. His fingers continued to wipe away the tears that kept falling on alabaster skin and their lips moved gently, almost cautious.

Viktor has been strong all his life and it was hard for a soul as sensible as his to never be allowed to show this type of emotion but he knew his Yuuri wouldn't judge or push him away. Because he knew the way your lungs began to burn and the walls began closing in, he understood the helplessness. When they parted he stared into those beautiful dark irises and found there all the support in the world.

"Do you want to stay in bed a little longer?" He shook his head and Yuuri got up, put his house shoes on and offered him a hand. "Let's go and take a shower and then I can make breakfast for us, okay?" Of course he wouldn't let him alone, his lover was like that – tender and attentive.

"Okay" he whispered and followed the smaller man blindly, willing to do so for the rest of his life.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the reviews - they keep my angst-starved heart fuelled! They make my days! xx_


	8. Firsts

"So how are things going?" Phichit was looking at the screen oblivious to the hamster that was climbing his black strands of hair and to the other that just made a slide out of his shoulder. They've been talking for more than 10 minutes now and as always, he wanted to know how his best friend's relationship was going because Yuuri had such an interesting life and he wanted to document every moment. It was almost embarrassing how many questions he had about their sex life but he was lucky that his friend was too fond of him to shut him down. Yuuri wouldn't have answered anyone who asked about this and he never gave Phichit details either but he knew there was no ending to this type of conversation.

"Perfect" Yuuri fidgeted with the napkin that remained in front of him. It was afternoon and Viktor was taking a nap because he had a troubled sleep the night before – something that rarely happened so he decided to call his best friend and have a chit-chat.

"Everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" Yuuri started but shut his mouth as soon as it opened, throwing his lower lip straight in between his white teeth. It was silly, really, he shouldn't complain about something like this.

"You just what?"

"It's stupid" Phichit rose a brow so the Japanese sighed and looked straight at the screen, trying to put what he wanted to say in the right words. "Today we were training and Mila was talking about how she was dating a… hockey player and it's just…" He took a big breath, knowing his friend would give him time. "Viktor and I have never been on a real date"

He thought he sounded like an annoying damsel; I mean he was living with the man he loved which was the same with the man he admired all his life, what more could he ask for? Viktor was loud and sometimes too much in public so he felt often embarrassed but he was also very caring and protective and he spoiled Yuuri beyond limits.

"So tell him you want a date"

"I can't do that!" Yuuri's voice was pitched. "It's silly"

"You know he would not say no" Phichit got up and grabbed a third hamster – this one a lighter color and began to rub his tummy, making the small thing wiggle. "He would do anything you ask him to"

"But I don't want to take advantage of him" The brunet pouted and ran a hand through his locks, pushing them on the back.

"Viktor Nikiforov is not the type to do things just because people ask him to – he does what you ask because he wants to, that's not the same with taking advantage of someone. He's just…" His lips formed a devilish grin. "a lovesick puppy"

At the word puppy Makkachin jumped on the bed which made the both of them laugh and Yuuri rubbed her head lovingly, smiling at the way her tail waved.

"I am too" He said on a low tone and Phichit's grin grew bigger – if that was possible.

"I know you are" They kept talking about all type of things, like how training was with Ciao Ciao and about their routines for the soon coming GPF. The competitions were starting in less than a month and that made them both excited and a little scared because their opponents were a real danger and Viktor was coming back this season too. He's been training hard so it was almost like he never took a break – his skating was impeccable and his quad was intact, which was surprising but not really. They talked for half an hour more, until Phichit was called by some friends to go out and they had to say goodbye. It was not like they were not talking every day.

Yuuri hugged Makkachin closer for a bit before deciding he should see if Viktor was still sleeping so he got up and tiptoed to the bedroom, careful not to disturb the possible dreams the Russian was having. He opened the door ever so slowly before he saw Viktor was in a sitting position, rubbing his eyes while his hair was a tangled mess. When he saw his lover his pretty mouth formed a sleepy smile and he opened his arms when Makka jumped on the bed and cuddled him.

"Good morning, Vitya!" he said and went closer, gasping surprised when the older man wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him on the bed, next to him. His mouth covered his and the brunet relaxed immediately into the touch, closing his eyes and gripping the man's arm with his fingers. After he was released he sighed long, feeling his cheeks were flushed.

"Good morning, solnyschko" He mumbled against the other man's cheek and cuddled almost on top of him.

"You know… technically it's evening" Viktor chuckled, his voice still hoarse with sleep but didn't let go, he continued to cling, enjoying the warmth. "What do you want for dinner?" He hummed as an answer, not sure himself and leaned into the hand that was massaging his scalp gently."What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want" Yuuri sighed, displeased.

"Yurio is coming over for dinner today, maybe I should ask him" Viktor grinned – he knew the child ever since he was a 5 years old and Yakov took him in the mini league but they've only grew this close since Yuuri moved in. Yuri barely had any friends outside the rink mates so they always made sure to include him in their domestic evenings; he always accepted – even if he always made it sound like he was the one doing them a favor.

"Piroschkis it is then" The Russian grinned and Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head.

"He really likes those things"

"As much as you love katsudon" The Japanese parted so their eyes could meet.

"Don't make it sound like you don't adore katsudon" Blue eyes gleamed amused and he knew something embarrassing was going to follow.

"Oh but I do adore my little katsudon" He burst into laughter at the cheesy line but his face didn't hesitate to turn red so Viktor leaned for another kiss before deciding it was time to get up. Yuuri went to the kitchen where he checked the fridge to see he was having all the ingredients and he took Nikolai Plisetsky's recipe that he followed without hesitation, knowing it was the only way he could get the perfect aroma.

Viktor joined him soon after he checked his email and messaged Yuri to make sure he was still coming, receiving an angry reply in capitals with " **FCOURSE I'M COMIG! I** **AM NOT A FORGTFUL GEEZER LIKE SOME1 ELSE!** " When he read the message out loud, his fiancé chuckled because it was so characteristic.

"He's a good kid" Viktor added as he was watching Yuuri preparing the mixture. The Japanese almost forgot at times there was a whole life before the two of them met – the relationship Viktor had with each member of the Russian team was special; they were all like brothers and they all helped each other at any time of day and night and that was something impressive.

At first, he's been a little intimidated by their looks and loud way of being but in the end he saw behind those facades there were good people with golden hearts, from dramatic Georgi who was always broken hearted to loud Mila who teased Yurio beyond measure. They all admired Viktor who was like their older brother and they never hesitated to ask for his advice when they needed it. Yuuri loved to see his fiancé interact so peacefully with others so it was a delight at trainings when they were spending time together.

The piroschkis were cooking when there was a loud bang at the door and Yuuri left his apron aside, going to answer as Viktor was pouring water in glasses. Outside the apartment stood the gold medalist, dressed in the ugliest tiger print hoodie that was ever made, his skinny legs covered by a pair of black jeans and with sunglasses and leopard print snickers on.

"Hello!" Yuuri greeted and stepped aside so the teen would enter, ignoring completely the salute. He was ready to make a mean comment when his nose was filled with the familiar smell that was his favorite and his eyes lit up.

"You made piroschkis?!" Viktor's head peeked from around the corner, his heart-shaped smile lighting his features.

"Indeed, Yurio! Welcome!" The blonde decided not to yell once again that was not his name and instead got his shoes off and followed the other too into the kitchen where they sat at the already prepared table. The couple was awful, he agreed on that ages ago but there was something refreshing in spending time with them, maybe it was because they were a lot younger than Lilia and Yakov and they could talk about anything. They small-talked while eating and they didn't forget to ask about Otabek which resulted in a very angry and red Yuri yelling it was none of their goddamn business.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Yuuri asked and even if the teen accepted he got bored soon and grabbed his phone and began to swipe through his social media accounts to see what it was new. The only one who was really watching the movie was Viktor who had his head laid on his fiancé's lap. He was left behind when the Japanese leaned towards the younger Russian. "Are you enthusiastic about the starting season?"

"Why would I be?" Yuri snapped.

"Maybe you two will be allocated at the same rinks" He whispered quietly and smiled shyly when the Ice Tiger of Russia began to frown uncomfortable.

"We're just friends"

"Well, it doesn't matter, it's still good to see each other" The teen nodded this time and sighed happily that Viktor was not paying attention because he and Mila were the most annoying about this matter. It wasn't like he liked Otabek that way, they were just best friends.

He went home around 10 PM and once they were alone they decided on snuggling in bed which sounded like a divine idea for the both of them. Yuuri logged in his Instagram to see he was tagged in a dozen of new pictures and he sighed when he saw they were all Viktor's. There was one of them at practice, one of them cooking, one of their hands together, one of Yuuri drinking hot chocolate, his glasses steamed, in the place where they had lunch. There was no thing as a stop button when it came to Viktor Nikiforov.

He pressed on the picture with him drinking hot cocoa and began to swipe through the comments. He was rarely doing that because he knew people on the internet could be very mean but his eyes widened when he saw the kind words people he didn't know left him.

 **He's such a sweetheart!**

 **A cute cinnamon roll for our dear Vitenka xxo**

 **The best couple EVER!**

 **AAAAAAAAAGEAGHIFAD TOO PERFECT**

Viktor saw his mesmerized gaze and struggled to look at the screen himself, happy when he saw what it was all about. He wrapped his arms around the close body and rested his head on his shoulder.

"They probably feel I'm happy" That was silly of him to say but Yuuri nodded, accepting the sweet words and leaving his phone aside to turn and kiss a crown of silver hair.

"Viktor…" he hesitated.

"Yes, Yuu~ri?"

"I want to go on a date with you" He felt the air being kicked out of his lungs at the end of the sentence and his heart began to struggle in his chest when Viktor got up to look him in the eye. "It's just… we never had a real date" The silver-haired man's mouth gaped and soon his expression changed into a very enthusiastic one.

"But you're right!" He got up, kneeling beside the smaller man. "Let me take you on a date, Yuuri! A real one with dinner and …" He was already lost in plans when the said man tugged on his sleeve and smiled.

"I already said I want to" Viktor burst into chuckles and cupped his head with both hands, pulling him for a loving kiss. "But when?"

"Are you free on Saturday night?" Yuuri laughed at that.

"You know my program, Viktor!"

"Maybe I do" He was silly. "Then how about Saturday at 6 PM?"

"Will it be fancy?"

"Probably. Yes" He liked to do things in a big style, it was not a secret and he was going to give Yuuri the best date of his life. "Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Surprise me?" He nodded, happily and leaned for another sweet kiss that turned into so much more.

* * *

Yuuri checked himself in the mirror – he was looking good in the new clothes he bought especially for tonight. He knew Viktor would probably take him to fancy places so he took a new black collar shirt that went perfectly with his new jeans and with his hair that was now carefully framing his face. He gulped, wondering if it was alright. His heart was hammering in his chest as a realization – he was having a date with Viktor Nikiforov! It was funny that he could get so nervous about a going out with the man he was living with for months now but the feeling was still there and he had to close his eyes and breathe so he wouldn't pass out or anything.

"Viktor, are you done?" He took the bedroom while the other was in the walk-in closet, deciding on what to wear himself.

"2 minutes!"

He sat down on the bed and texted Phichit about what was going on, receiving a row of motivational messages that made him smile because the Thai was the bestest friend in the entire world. He was still on the phone when the door opened and inside came the one he was waiting, looking like a beautifully dressed doll, an unsettled expression on his angelic features. He smiled nervously and Yuuri got up to go and study him up-close.

"You look beautiful, zoloste" He whispered touching Yuuri's face gently.

"You too" Was all the Japanese managed and soon his hand was took in a bit bigger one, leading him towards the door. Makkachin was staying with Yakov tonight (much to Lilia's nuisance) so they locked the door and headed outside where a cab was waiting for them.

Viktor said the address to the driver and leaned on his back, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. The place where the car took them was indeed a very fancy restaurant and the Japanese began to feel anxious as soon as he saw it because he's never been to such a place before beside the official meetings about ice-skating. They got inside holding hands and a waiter came to ask if they had a reservation.

"Nikiforov" Viktor said simply and the man nodded, checking the list and guiding them towards their table which was on the first floor, next to a glass wall that offered them a perfect view of the city lights. They took their places and soon the menu came and the Russian ordered a bottle of wine. He saw his lover was nervously looking around and playing with the white cloth on the table so he extended a hand that rested on top of the other's, making him look up.

"It's just… no one took me to such a fancy place before" Viktor smiled sweetly and he would have leaned for a kiss if there wasn't the wood table in between them.

"That's a shame because you deserve so much more than this" Yuuri got red at an instant and didn't reply, not sure of what he should say.

"I actually realized I went to a lot of first dates" The man said after a while and Viktor widened his eyes while sipping on the red liquid. "I guess I'm a boring date" The Japanese said pitiful with a sarcastic amusement.

"You're not, they were just impatient fools. This is the best date I've ever been too"

"It's barely even started" Yuuri murmured unbelieving.

"Yes but it's with you. And for once I know my partner is as nervous as I am" The tone was warm and it made the man smile at the kind words, the nervousness starting to fade. Viktor was just as worried as he was and there was no point in it because they loved each other, it didn't matter if the night was perfect or not. The menus came and they went for seafood which was the specialty of the chief and had all types of fish and other marine delicacies before their stomachs were filled and they were sighing, almost sleepy. They had their usual small talks and when they asked for desert Yuuri giggled.

"It is the same as usual"

"Hm?"

"Me and you" He got a bit dizzy because of the wine so now he felt courageous. "We are the same, it doesn't matter where we are"

"Isn't that good?" Viktor teased and the Japanese nodded hurried.

"I wouldn't have it any other way but I am glad I have a date with you"

"We can make it a thing"

"What do you mean?" The brunet asked, not grasping the idea.

"I would like us to have a date every once in a while" They both nodded in agreement and after they had strawberry cake Viktor asked for the check, knowing Yuuri was uncomfortable with these type of things. Ordering and asking for things put a little too much pressure on the younger skater so he usually panicked. Viktor offered his card for the paying and after it was returned to him they began dressing their coats. "I think it's time for our next destination"

"What? I thought we are going home" Yuuri said sincerely surprised and Viktor smiled.

"No, you wouldn't believe dinner is all I was going to give you" He said faking shock and then chuckled at the embarrassed expression on his lover's face. "Come on"

They walked to the next stop and Yuuri gasped when he saw it was a cinema. He hoped they were going to pick an American movie because his Russian was still rusty – he understood most words if they were spoken slowly but that wasn't going to happen in a movie. He wanted to go inside when he heard a dramatic gasp and turned to see the horrified expression on Viktor's face.

"What's the matter?" The older man looked like his world just crumbled.

"I have just realized we were first supposed to watch the movie and then have dinner. I ruined everything" He said all that on such a grave tone that the younger man burst into laughter, much to his displeasure. He pouted, this time for real so Yuuri went closer and pulled him in a hug.

"You didn't ruin anything, Vitya" He assured and kissed his cheek. "Let's go and pick a movie"

"It's your choice" So it was indeed, an American horror movie, much to Viktor's discomfort. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea, he just was easily scared as he didn't see a lot of these. He was a romantic comedy type of guy but it seemed his fiancé had other plans. They picked some popcorn and soda and chose some places in the back.

The place was not near full but there were enough people for them to need to be subtle. They took the places and as the generic began Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand on the armrest in between them, holding it tightly. It was about a haunted house and he closed his eyes when the scary music began, much to the Japanese's amusement.

"You have to keep your eyes opened to see the movie" He teased, making Viktor pout further. He was adorable with a pout on so each time he did that he received a short kiss and a smile. "It's not even such a scary one"

"That's because you've seen a lot of these"

"Probably" he agreed, eyes glued on the screen. Viktor was growing bored now; he's missed so many scenes that he couldn't grasp the narrative line so he simply turned and stared at his date. Damn, did Yuuri look good tonight. Not that that it was a surprise; all he wanted to do was to pepper that lovely face with kisses and whisper the sweetest words in his ear. They were further from the others, most of them teenagers so he rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder. Slowly but calculated his lips moved towards the revealed skin of the other's neck where they began to caress gently, parting from time to time. Yuuri would have said he was still watching the movie but both of them knew it was a lie, his mind could only focus on the wet softness on his skin. He shut his eyes, trying not to moan when Viktor's hand slipped from the armrest to his hip where he squeezed while murmuring something in Russian.

"Vitya" he whispered hurried but the lips were restless, assaulting what they knew it was an erogenous spot. A soft tongue swiped across the now-formed love-bite and made him shiver, his body tensing at the feeling of the wandering hand beginning to move. It trailed the inside of his thigh, sliding down to his knee and then back up with a patience that drove him crazy. He began to harden so his breathing became shallow, making the older man smile satisfied.

His fingers grazed the hardened member and their lips touched just in time to muffle the moan that came, which was loud enough to distract the others. Their tongues danced wildly while Viktor's fingers grasped the hard flesh and the younger man covered the hand with his, alarmed because he didn't want to cum in his pants in a public place.

"We should keep it for later" he whispered and the Russian nodded, a satisfied grin on his lips. He loved to see his lover squirm under his touch.

He had no idea how the movie ended because he was looking at Yuuri the whole time. He was wondering how could all his love fit inside this small adorable man that was by his side. Before Yuuri he neglected life a lot, even if he was under Yakov's supervision he was taking poor care of himself and barely had a thing or two he could say he valued; now everything was colorful. He wanted to try everything again but this time with Yuuri by his side because everything felt different – he felt different. He's been reborn and he was learning to grow and accept his new better self each day.

On their way home they held hands so tightly that they almost hurt and kissed with every chance, ignoring the bothered stares of people passing by in the night. Once they entered the elevator their bodies melted against each other and they happily pressed number 8, satisfied no one else was interested in the small space. Yuuri was pushed to the corner where his entire body was lovingly assaulted by limbs and lips. Viktor rubbed his knee against the evident erection and when the elevator announced it was their floor he grabbed the brunet, raising him up and forcing him to wrap his legs around his hips. He was sustaining his weight and their crotches were brushing, making their body tingle with need.

He had no idea how he got the keys out but he did and as soon as they were on the hall he pushed the door closed with the heel of his foot before his lover freed himself and pushed him against the wall.

"Yuu-" pant. "Ri?" He was surprised by the attitude but the Japanese could take no more so he silenced him with a rough kiss that left them breathless.

"I want to take care of you" Yuuri's voice was hoarse and filled with arousal. Viktor widened his eyes when the man dropped to his knees in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt. In the little time they lived together and been officially lovers he has never tried something like that so it was surprising to see this type of behavior.

"You don't have to –" The Russian was sure the man never did something similar before. And he was right but that didn't mean his partner was not headstrong enough to continue.

"I want to, Vitya" He leaned against the wall, then and braced himself for whatever was to come. His boxers were already wet because of the ministration in the elevator and Yuuri smiled satisfied at the sight, leaning to press his lips against the now-transparent material, making his fiancé shudder. His tongue circled the head and even if it was a lovely sight to see Viktor grow so impatient he pulled the pants down completely, along with the boxers and took the erection gingerly in his hand.

Okay so – Viktor has done this to him a lot of times before so he could remember the basics. Also he read some articles on that but that didn't mean he was not nervous; what if he sucked at it? **Well, I guess sucking is the whole idea.** He almost rolled his eyes at his own joke and began to slowly stroke the hard meat, closing his fist gently, knowing that was what the Russian wanted.

"Yuuri" He gasped, followed by incoherent mumbled words.

The mentioned man gulped and looked straight at the erection he was holding. It was smooth and pretty but above all it was Viktor so it had to taste good. He leaned so his tongue lapped at the drops of precum formed at the tip and he panicked when the man sobbed in pleasure but realized he was doing a good job so he licked the side too, happy for the reaction.

"Dorogoy, solnyshk-oooh" He moaned when the head disappeared in Yuuri's mouth and jumped when he felt teeth. He felt the danger near so he cupped his beloved's head and pushed him off gently. "No teeth, baby, they're not part of the deal"

"I'm so sorry, I-" He hasn't realized, of course he didn't so Viktor shushed him.

"I know, you're perfect. Do you want me to help you?" The Japanese nodded, a bit of saliva running down his chin. "I'll be gentle, okay? Trust me" He cupped his head and pushed him back on his hard-on. "Relax your throat for me." He was a perfect student so he did as he was told and managed an inch or two more. "Damn your mouth feels so good, zoloste" he whispered hurried. "Breathe through your nose"

Yuuri was an ambitious man, everyone knew that but it was not always a good thing so when he hurried to get the whole thing inside his mouth, dizzied by Viktor's praises, he choked on it and pulled away instantly. He coughed, the back of his throat hurting and the silver haired man kneeled beside him and cupped his face, trying to make him calm down.

"You're alright, baby, it was just a scare" He knew already and he also knew he wanted to get this done so he pushed Viktor on his back and took his erection in his mouth again, this time focusing on the sensitive tip. When his tongue reached the slit he felt the Russian tremble so he moaned around it, making him lose it. He did that again and again. "I'm gonna come, swee-, I'm gonna" He warned and grabbed his shoulder to push him off but it was futile because Yuuri wanted all of him so he welcomed the release in his mouth, surprised by the sweet taste. It tasted different than he felt it during their kisses but he swallowed the whole thing and licked the remains from his lip, looking straight at his hard-breathing lover who still had his eyes closed.

Viktor covered his eyes with an arm and took a minute or two to calm his heart. In that time Yuuri got closer and rested his head on his chest, circling his arms around his solid chest.

"Was it good?" He whispered shyly and the older man left the arm down and looked at him with a gentle smile.

"It was… wow" It was not the best technique, he couldn't lie about that but the fact that it was Yuuri's mouth made him cum twice as fast. He loved that he was the first one to ever receive a blowjob from the man and he was planning on being the last one too.

"I'm glad" The blush on Yuuri's cheeks made him laugh – he went from Eros to shy in less than 10 seconds. He was still hard so when Viktor's hand slipped down his body and towards his crotch he moaned loudly, watching the man through heavy eyelids.

"You know" he whispered cocky "You didn't strike me as one to put out on the first date" At that they both laughed and Yuuri slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I never do – you're an exception"

"A happy one, then" The Russian muttered before rolling so now he was on top, kissing his lover away.

The room smelt of sex – in fact, he was almost sure the entire house did but he didn't care as they were alone and finally satiated. He looked over at Viktor that was staring at the ceiling with a small smile playing on his now-swollen lips and smiled himself, knowing his life couldn't be more satisfying.

"Vitya?"

"Hmm?" Soon the man's lips were brushing against his forehead and they were in an even tighter embrace.

"Are you nervous about the up-coming GPF?" It was something he always wanted to ask – was the man ever nervous about a competition?

"Nervous? No – I can't wait for it; I want to have everyone together again" He sighed at the thought of everyone from around the globe together in the same place again. He made a lot of skaters friends lately and he missed Phichit too so that was one reason to be enthusiastic for him too. "I'm planning on winning gold" Yuuri faked shock with a too-loud gasp.

"What a coincidence! Me too" they both chuckled and Viktor kissed his forehead again.

"I want you to win gold" He sighed. "But that doesn't mean I will let you win"

"I don't want it that way either."

"It's time for me to remind everyone just who is the best skater around" Viktor almost purred and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"And the most modest" They both chuckled and the Japanese cuddled closer, enjoying the warmth contrasting the wind outside.

"But I really want to kiss your gold, Yuuri" The pale-haired man whined. "I just don't know how to feel right now" He continued dramatically making the other chuckle at the drama-queen display.

"Thank you for the date, Vitya, I love you" he said after a while and raised to press a soft kiss on the other's cheek. The so-called man smiled, surprised and then wrapped his arms around his fiancé once again, nuzzling his nose with his.

"I love you too, zoloste"

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for the lovely lovely reviews - they give me life! And thank you for reading! I promise the next chapter will be a lot more... extra than this one *wink wink* Feel free to tell me what you think about the story xx_


	9. Jackpot!

Everything went quiet when the cameras began to shutter and he was not sure where to look, still wondering if this was a dream or not. He couldn't believe all of those people were cheering for him; even after all the years spent as an acknowledged skater he could never get used to this part of the job. He saw a few people crying and he gulped, unsure of how he should react. The thing that brought him back to reality and assured him he wasn't asleep was the pull on his medal. He looked at the man who was on his right and met familiar blue eyes that were gleaming happily and ever-so dear lips kissed the gold long fingers were holding. His eyes widened at the sight and the reporters went crazy but not near as crazy as when Viktor pulled him into a passionate kiss, still holding on the gold medal.

"I'm so proud of you, zoloste" He murmured into his ear and hugged him tightly for a moment before letting go so they could pose again, big grins on their faces.

"Could you guys be more disgusting?" Yuri shouted from the third step, tugging annoyed at the bronze medal he won. He was not used to losing but he wasn't near as upset as he would have been if someone else would have been on the first and second place.

Yuuri looked ahead at the sea of people and finally his eyes began to tear. Never would he have believed he was going to win the GPF, nevermind defeat the grand Viktor Nikiforov. He cried a lot ever since the score appeared on the screen but being on the podium was a whole new sensation and he wasn't sure how to accept all this happiness. He couldn't grasp the idea of being Japan's national hero and the worldwide champion. Viktor was holding his hand tightly all this time, not caring about the flashing lights or the difference of height – he was beyond happy for his lover.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest, even as they stepped on the floor and were greeted by another round of applause. They remained glued as they were answering all the questions and he was sure there were gonna be countless pictures of them in romantic poses all over the internet and the news.

"Mr. Nikiforov? Have you ever imagined this would be the way you would retire?" Viktor grinned at that question and looked into Yuuri's eyes as he answered.

"We all know silver doesn't fit me as well as gold. I might just have to compete another year to take my gold back" He winked and the reporters continued with countless questions but he ignored them, wanting to get out already. He stopped whenever Yuuri wanted to answer and he behaved well, even if all he wanted was to get back to the hotel and rest a little. Actually he was torn between snuggling and taking Yuuri apart but he decided to pick one alternative during their ride home.

They changed from their costumes and then called for a cab that didn't wait to appear. Away from the public eye, after Viktor murmured the name of their hotel he crushed his lips on the other's, pulling him impossibly close and ignoring the sigh the driver let out, turning to watch the road. Their tongues tangled, Yuuri's a little shy at first and after a minute or two they parted, their fingers finding each other.

Yuuri bit his lower lip. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what, he was overwhelmed; when Viktor smiled at him his worry evaporated and he leaned closer, enjoying the little gesture. They stood silent all the way to their room, answering only to praises with hollow thanks and smiles, knowing this thing will go on and on for a few days, if not weeks.

The door opened and the first thing they did was to search for the bed, falling on it with a big thud. They were dizzy with victory and tired so when their eyes met they burst into laughter, realizing they were thinking the same thing.

"I was honesty planning on making love to you again and again but I'm not sure I can move right now" Viktor whispered, as if it was a secret and Yuuri scooted closer to peck his lips longly.

"Let's cuddle" Was the decision and soon they were snuggled against each other, falling into a deep sleep that was disturbed more than an hour later when Yuuri's phone began to ring. It was the Katsuki family who wanted to congratulate both of them so they accepted all their praises and then rested some more before beginning to dress up for the banquet.

"Can you believe we met two years ago at the banquet?" The Russian asked dreamily and enjoyed the shade of pink his lover turned into, still embarrassed by the way they met back then. He saw too many pictures to lie to himself he's been innocent but that pole-dance made Viktor fall for him first, even if it took him a while to come and find him.

They dressed in formal suits, both of them black and after checking themselves in the mirror, joined their hands on their way out. The banquet was usually very boring but they expected this one to be fun because they were in high spirits. Yuuri wanted to spend some time with their friends and maybe even dance with Viktor, if the man was up to this request. Before they entered the building the Japanese caught his fiancé staring at him insistently a few times and asked what was wrong but there was no answer. Suddenly, he was acting weird.

 _He's probably not used to being on the second place._ He kept the comment for himself because he didn't want to sound mean – it was simply a statement. He was shocked himself about what happened; Viktor's fingers gripped his tighter as the doors opened and Yuuri was almost knocked over by Phichit who jumped to hug him and congratulate him again. Everyone came to them and they small talked for a bit; he saw Chris had an amused expression on his face and wondered what was going on but decided it was his imagination. The space was decorated with white roses and violets – his favorite flowers and for a moment he wondered if the organizers researched his taste but realized how silly that sounded. He wasn't important enough for that type of thing.

"This place looks amazing" Phichit commented as he pulled him for a selife. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, it looks better than any banquet I've been to before"

"I wonder if they have poles here" The Thai bumped his elbow in his side, making the other chuckle, despite the fact that he was trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut up! On whose side are you?"

"On yours, of course! You should have seen yourself – HOT! Wait, I still have some videos on…"

"No!" Yuuri gasped alarmed and a few people turned to watch them curious. He was always loud with his insistent best friend. They were still chatting when the room went completely dark and he looked around to see if anyone knew what was happening.

"W-what's going on?" he whispered but there was no answer so he grabbed what he thought it was Phichit's shoulder. He wanted to repeat the question when on the white wall appeared a picture projected and his eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw it was a picture of him and Viktor, taken in one of the first days of Viktor in Hasetsu. They were sitting pretty far from one another, not touching at all while the Ice-Castle was behind them, tall and proud, very different from Yuuri's shy and blushing face. He remembered how nervous he was, having his first picture with his idol; he needed a real prep talk to keep his stare on the camera and not on the ground while Viktor was smiling widely, holding onto Makkachin's long leash. It was almost unbelievable how much their relationship changed since.

He gasped surprise – was this some kind of joke? Out of nowhere another wall lighted showing a picture of Yuuri with Makkachin on the beach in Hasetsu, the two of them playing on the sand. He wondered how was it possible for these images to be projected at the same time without colliding but then he realized the walls were actually big screens and the other two followed. A picture of Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri before the Ice Castle competition, taking a break from the training and smiling at the camera – well, beside Yurio who was scowling and showing his teeth annoyed; the other a picture of Viktor with the Katsuki family before dinner, his heart-shaped smile on his face.

"What is going on?" He asked no one in particular, wondering how did he not observe the screens before.

Viktor ripped out of the crowd and stepped in front of one of the walls, a nervous smile playing on his gorgeous face. That peeked Yuuri's interest even more.

"I-" There was a break and he took a big breath. "I think I've never been this nervous before" He grinned. "Which might seem like a surprise to those who followed my skating career" The Japanese looked over at his Thai friend who answered with a smile and he stepped closer to where Viktor was standing, his heart running wild inside his chest. "I should have arrived here as a skater – at least that's what my badge says. But instead of that, I am standing here as a man." His voice grew smaller. "A man who is in love"

Yuuri's face got red. He was sure he was gonna faint when the pictures changed and behind Viktor appeared a picture of him sleeping with Makkachin in their bed in Sankt Petersburg, his gold ring shining because of the powerful light that fell through the windows. His hair was all over the pillow and his cheeks were swollen but that didn't mean Viktor stopped for a second from thinking he was beautiful.

"Viktor?" he whispered, knowing his call wouldn't reach the older man.

"I wrote a text but decided to talk freely in the last moment, mostly because I was afraid I would stutter." The screen was showing now a picture of them, holding hands on ice at their home rink, Mila was making the victory sign in the background and Yuri was rolling his eyes but their eyes were shining as they were staring at each other, Yuuri mid-laughing. "Two years ago I was surprised; I don't mean to sound vain or anything but it takes a lot to surprise me. At the banquet I saw probably the shyest person I've ever met blooming into a stripper" He chuckled, while the rest of the skaters laughed freely and Yuuri smiled, even if he was embarrassed. He would have considered throwing a shoe at the man to shoo him but he was too curious about where all this was leading to. "I had a crush – something I was not familiar with. I remember looking at him and thinking he was the only, most alluring man I've ever met."

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be, Viktor couldn't have possibly had a crush on a drunk mess like he was back then.

"But until the next day he forgot everything about what happened and when he ignored me, I have to admit, I was a little lost"

The pictures changed – one of them in the onsen, chests bare. At this one, Chris whistled sinfully and Phichit winked at Yuuri who was still mortified. There were a few selfies too, one Viktor took in the morning, both of them flushed as a result of their previous love-making, Yuuri's face buried in the crook of Viktor's neck while the other was smiling cheerful; another one of Viktor in the kitchen with Yuuri in the background, looking concentrated as he was chopping some vegetables, his shirt stained with sauce. The next one was a group photo of everyone in the Russian team and Yakov – they were in the middle, the silver-haired man clinging on the other, his head rested on his shoulder.

"And for a few days all I did was to sigh and call Chris to whine about how much I wanted to see that man again"

"C'est vrai!" The Swiss agreed. "He would babble all day long about it, I couldn't rest a second" His tone was dramatic and teasingly and it snatched a few chuckles.

"And then I saw a video posted online and decided I would leave skating and everyone behind to pursue this talented man who happened to live in Japan" He smiled at that and Yuuri gulped. His mouth was dry because of the nervousness.

Pictures from Barcelona began to show on the screens, the two of them taking a selfie the night when they bought the rings, their hands joined together, pictures from kiss and cry. In each of them they were smiling brightly, obviously happy because they were together.

"I was a bit cruel at the beginning because I thought he was teasing me with his shyness." He grinned, bringing a finger to his chin. "But the truth was that our dear Yuuri Katsuki couldn't hold his alcohol." Collective murmurs were agreeing. "Each day he surprised me with something new, he was – well, still is like a breath of fresh air, there is no such thing as routine when it comes to living with him and I am sure there are some people here who can agree on that. As the time passed I realized he is so much more than he lets to see." Viktor's breath turned into half a sob.

The picture behind him was of them curled on the sofa with Makkachin at their feet. They were sleeping contently, arms wrapped around each other tightly, no worry on their faces.

"The skater Yuuri Katsuki is talented and ambitious and expressing emotions is his forte but the real Yuuri is beyond this – he's kind and patient." He gulped. "He's filled with love he gives to everyone around him, he tries to cheer everyone up and put a smile on their faces. He'd be there for you, no matter who you are and he would do his best to comfort you even if he thinks he's not that good with words." The silver haired man smiled for a moment before he continued. "And that's not even close to –" He lost his words, it was a rare sight. "I could spend days listing you the things that make Yuuri the loveliest man I've met"

Yuuri's face was burning now, he didn't know how to react but for some unnamed reason his eyes were teary as his lover said all that.

"But the truth is I am still learning; every day I keep finding out new things about my Yuuri. And each one is amazing. Der'mo, I want to keep learning them all my life!"

And then it hit him – the worried stares, the flowers, it was not a coincidence. Viktor was…

"Flying to Japan was the best decision I've ever made" He turned towards Yuuri and almost whispered. "Loving you is the one thing I'm most proud of, you reminded me who I really am and made me so happy. I never belonged, I never had a home but you changed all that and I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life. I love you, Yuuri – will you marry me?"

The room went quiet and he didn't realize when his feet began to move on their own accord. He was close to where his fiancé was standing so it didn't take him a minute to reach him and hug him tightly. Tears were running down his cheeks now and it made the Russian's eyes water too.

"Of course I will" He said loud enough for the crowd to begin to clap and cheer on them. The lights turned on and golden confetti began to pour from the ceiling, all around them but the Japanese didn't want to part, instead he held tighter. "Of course I will" He repeated. "I love you, Vitya, I always will" When they finally pulled apart blue eyes were flooded and tears were running down his face, some of them of relief but most of them of happiness. "Thank you"

Their lips met gently and the kiss was sweet, even if it was not long enough. Soon they were assaulted by people who wanted to congratulate them, from Phichit who hugged them both and who announced he documented every moment – not that it was surprising, really, to Yakov who approached them with a scary look on his face. Viktor grinned, wondering if he was going to be scolded but instead of that he was pulled in a sudden hug that made him gasp surprised. He hugged Yakov countless times over the years but it was rare for the old man to initiate the contact.

"You've grown into a fine man, Vitya" He said and let him go, showing a small smile. "I couldn't be more proud of you, kid" Suddenly the pale-haired man felt like he was a small child again, clinging on Yakov and doing all type of things to make him pay attention to him. He pulled the coach in another hug and thanked him before he could turn to Yuuri. "You take good care of him! He's spoiled rotten but he has a heart of gold"

"Tha- " he didn't have the chance to finish cause he was pulled in a hug himself and it took him a few moment to process what was going on. Yakov was hugging him! Yakov! He was all a smile when they parted, happy he had the man's approval.

Soon a cake arrived and Yuuri wondered how did Viktor managed to plan all this behind his back. The cake was his favorite – white chocolate and it had mini figurines of them on it, even one of Makkachin which was as cute as it sounded.

The banquet turned into an event for them but Yuuri was not feeling that uncomfortable because Viktor was by his side, never letting go of his hand. They were dancing a slow waltz when Yuuri asked.

"Did you purposefully lose? So you could –" The Russian's laughter was melodic.

"Don't be silly, Yuuri"

"You couldn't have planned all this today" Viktor kissed the tip of his nose shortly.

"No, it took a few weeks, actually"

"But you couldn't have known I will win gold"

"I didn't care about that" He continued, kissing the smaller man's lips shortly. "I would have proposed either way, I couldn't have waited another week, nevermind a whole year" Yuuri grabbed his head with both hands, stopping their dance and pulled him in for another chaste kiss.

"Where you really that nervous? You thought I could have said no?" Viktor hesitated. "Really? Who's the silly one now?" The Russian pouted, earning another kiss that turned the pout into a big smile. They were filled with happiness.

"We have so much to plan! When do you want to get marry and where?"

"Neither Japan nor Russia accepts LGBT marriages so I am not sure." Yuuri said thoughtful but was distracted when they began moving again in rhythm with the music.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that, we'll make it work somehow. Do you want a big wedding?" Yuuri chuckled because the extra Viktor was already making an appearance. He would have sighed thinking about how different their preferences were – he knew he was going to spend the next few months trying to turn down offers of white ponies, doves, magicians, bands and glittery stuff for their wedding, but he was too happy now and he secretly loved this side of his fiancé, even if he wouldn't have admitted so.

They were still dancing and joking when Chris came and tapped on Viktor's shoulder.

"It's almost midnight" He whispered and at an instant the Russian grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him towards the balcony, the lattest surprised that the others were following them. At midnight a lost clock could be heard but it didn't have the chance to make more than one "bang" because the sky was lit by fireworks of different colors, making everyone cheer and laugh. They were tens and the now-gold medalist watched them mesmerized for a few minutes before he turned to his soon-to-be husband.

"You made all this?"

"For you" Was the reply and another long kiss followed; Yuuri could have sworn he heard Mila coo somewhere in the background and complain that they shouldn't be this sweet all the time.

The night continued past midnight, in fact they got to the hotel around 4 AM, sharing a cab with Chris and Dorian. They were horny so they didn't wait to get inside the room to undress and they even forgot some clothes on the hall because they were a little drunk and also too happy to take care of these things. Viktor laid on the soft carpet, pulling Yuuri on top of him and making him giggle, mid-kiss.

"Right here?"

"Yes" Viktor said hoarsely, earning another chuckle.

"Needy, huh?"

"For my Yuuri, yes"

"Your Yuuri" The younger man agreed, sealing his lips with his lover's.

* * *

Yuuri was woken up by loud bangs on the door. He would have been startled by the violent alarm but as soon as he opened his eyes he realized his head was almost exploding so he ran his fingers through his hair, looking to see Viktor was sleeping beside him. He grabbed his shoulder but the man turned around so he wouldn't be disturbed so he searched for his glasses, hissing in pain and then opened the door. And there stood Chris with a bottle of champagne, wearing only his robe that was made of silk.

"Good morning, sexy! Can I come in?" Yuuri looked behind him to see Viktor was still sleeping but stepped aside.

"Of course" The man offered him the bottle.

"For you – do you want to open it now?"

"No… uhm, I can make coffee if you like"

"Perfect" The Swiss purred and saw the sleeping body of his best friend. "Vitya drank a little too much" He chuckled and then turned as if he was looking for something. "I will wait you on the balcony"

"Oh-okay" Yuuri stuttered and then made sure he was wearing pants; thankfully he was. He made the coffee as silent as possible and took a big breath. He looked for Advil and found some in the bathroom – the suites really had everything in them and the finalists always had been VIPs. After he left a couple of them on the coffee table so Viktor would take them when he woke up, he took the couple of cups and brought them outside, where Chris was stretching, his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses.

"Isn't it nice here?" Yuuri had to nod. "I've never visited Baku before"

"Me neither"

"Vikor might have, he traveled a lot" The Japanese nodded, not sure how he should answer. "It is normal for someone as talented as him" The blonde sipped from his coffee looking straight at the man in front of him who was dressed in a pair of shorts and his best friend's shirt. He was a cute and confused mess. "You're cute, bien-aime"

"Thank y-" He was cut off.

"And you make Viktor really happy." The brunet smiled, forcing his glasses up his nose, a thing he often did when nervous. "I know him very well, you see –" Yuuri didn't know why but hearing that made him feel anxious. The way Chris was talking was like if he was implying there has been something more than a friendship between them and he didn't like the idea at all. "He's a sensitive man"

"Who's a sensitive man?" The hoarse voice didn't belong to any of them and the younger man wondered how come neither of them heard the door being opened? Maybe it was because of the tension. He knew Chris meant well and after all he's heard about Viktor's exes he wasn't surprised he wanted to watch his back but he didn't want to hurt his lover at all. Not even by mistake.

"That's our secret, isn't it, chèri?" Chris winked and Yuuri nodded, forcing a smile.

"Chèri already? And when I thought I was your only one" Viktor whined teasingly before sitting on the armrest of Yuuri's chair. "Good morning, zoloste!" He said cheerfully, leaning to kiss his lover's forehead. "Thank you for the pills"

"You're welcome" He answered and smiled up at the cheerful face.

"My only one is sleeping right now" Chris added and then sipped from his coffee. "I've worn him out last night" Viktor grinned.

"I know how enthusiastic you can be"

"Hmmm"

The exchange seemed to be teasingly but they made Yuuri uncomfortable either way. They were so familiar around each other, he felt like he was from another story and he hated every second of it.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Made by my dear husband? Of course?" Viktor's mouth was heart-shaped as he spoke.

"I'm not your husband yet"

"Yet" He pouted.

They were both flirts, he knew there was nothing to worry about, he trusted Viktor one hundred percent and Chris was committed into a relationship, as crazy as that seemed for some people. He came back with the coffee he promised and sat down on his fiancé's lap, knowing any loving gestured was welcomed.

"Chris invited us in Switzerland" The silver-haired man said and the Japanese gasped.

"To celebrate your engagement? Please?" The other continued. "It's off season too and I'll show you around, we'll have drinks" The two of them looked at him with the puppy eyes children showed to their mothers so they would allow them to go to pajama parties.

"We don't have any plans either way" He agreed after a while and was smashed in a double hug.

They decided Makkachin was not going to come with them and as soon as they finished packing and reserved flight tickets they headed towards the airport. They had to be there earlier to make sure it was alright so they were alone in the cab that took them there, hands joined. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't get this question off his brain.

"Viktor, have you and Chris ever been together?" The Russian turned his eyes from the window and stared at him, surprised by the words.

"No. Well…" he sighed. "We might have gotten a little too friendly a few times in the past but that's all. We were lonely and we trusted each other but there were no feelings involved" Yuuri gulped, realizing it was a bad idea to ask – he didn't want to hear this. "Solnyshko" he murmured, seeing the worried expression on the Japanese's beautiful features."I love you"

"I love you too" He murmured and cracked a smile. When his eyes met ocean blues he realized he had nothing to worry about – Viktor really loved him and he proved that every minute of every day. Questioning his affection was almost sinful. Big arms wrapped around him and he sighed contently, trying to silence his already running mind and focus on what was going on. They just decided to get marry, he witnessed the cheesiest and most romantic proposal ever, he wasn't going to let his low self esteem and lack of confidence ruin these happy days.

The flight to Switzerland was… too long but they rested most of it, making it up for the past days. The apartment Chris and Dorian lived in was surprisingly modest but it was a lot warmer than Viktor's when he first saw it. They were living in Geneva and as private as the place was, it was rather small and they were greeted by a cat-sitter who was dismissed by the owners as Chris grabbed the fluffy animal with both hands and raised it so he could kiss it's nose.

"Ange! Have you missed daddy?" Yuuri almost rolled his eyes – why were the both of them addressing themselves as "daddy" in front of their pets? Dorian just grinned at that and petted the cat's head himself, as a greeting, before turning to the guests.

"Let me help you to your room" Viktor accepted, even if he knew the way and soon they took their showers and decided their future plans together. They all involved drinking of course so they first visited a few emblematic places like Lausanne and Chateau de Chillion and then dined in a nice pub that was Chris's favorite. It was a rather indie place, surprising but not as surprising as the fact that the Swiss was wearing eyeglasses on a daily basis and was not always in spandex. He looked really bohemian and it was almost fascinating to watch such a transformation. Sure, he was still making teasingly jokes that had sexual undertones and did his best to embarrass everyone but he made it obvious he was more than that.

Dorian was the opposite of Chris – he was subtle and seemed patient. He was not as easily embarrassed as Yuuri was, otherwise he wouldn't have survived in that relationship, and was often amused by his partner's lewd comments. It was clear they were in love, their fondness was written in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. They were at their first cocktails when Yuuri decided to ask.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Chris cleared his throat but it was Dorian who answered.

"I am actually his manager" He smiled kindly, not adding anything else before the bicolor-haired man intervened.

"So, before mon amour, here" He smiled sweetly and grabbed the man's hand. "I had an older manager – he was a good man but we didn't really match" His accent was heavy. "I was not really the blending-in-the-background-type and all he wanted me to do was smile and wave, rarely open my mouth so I wouldn't screw… things up"

"He had his reasons" Viktor muttered and Chris showed him his teeth, amused.

"He went behind the poor man's back and made a nude photoshoot for an adult magazine" Dorian ended and Viktor grabbed Yuuri's shoulder, making him focus his attention on him.

"When he saw the pictures, he had a heart attack and died" He said solemnly and the Japanese gasped, surprised. He almost formulated his words of sorrow when Chris's hand smacked the Russian's thigh and they burst into laughter.

"Enfoirè!"

"He was this close" Viktor turned to Yuuri, showing the "closeness" between his thumb and index. Yuuri chuckled himself at their silliness but pouted, faking anger so his fiancé would come and kiss him – which he did, not waiting one more second.

"He quit so I requested a younger one" He winked at the younger skater and then turned to wrap and arm around Dorian's shoulders and leaning to kiss his cheek. "And got this hunk" The man in cause chuckled before grabbing his boyfriend's chin and crushing their lips together in such an intimate way that it forced Yuuri to look away. He saw Viktor was sipping on his Cosmo so he took a sip too, not sure how to act.

"I heard he was a handful but accepted anyway." The man smiled, returning to the story and Chris ran a hand through his long hair. "I also heard he was a flirt but he overcame my expectations" At that they all chuckled. "I followed affair after affair, doing my best to remain sane"

"Maybe because you weren't taking me seriously" The Swiss pouted.

"I had my reasons. He kept insisting, though, so one day I exploded and told him I was not his plaything and he couldn't harass me like that"

"And then they had sex and ever since they're in a relationship" Viktor finished and everyone chuckled.

"Pretty much, yes" The GPF finalist agreed, a grin on his tanned face, green eyes shimmering.

"Wow" That happened years ago and now they were living together and were having a strong relationship still. Even if he seemed to be the opposite, Chris was rather private when it came to his love life, probably meaning to protect it. When they got fairly dizzy they decided they could continue this home where they had a bar and could make cocktails.

Yuuri was actually surprise to find out Viktor knew to prepare a lot of alcoholic drinks – he never expected someone who almost burnt the building down while trying to fry an egg to have such skills. They switched to mojitos and by midnight Chris was drunk: Yuuri-poll-dancing-drunk. They slurred on karaoke and Viktor decided to have a duet with his best friend while their lovers watched, amused and horrified at the same time.

It wasn't until Chris began to be touchy that made Yuuri's anxiety grow.

"Mon tresor is getting married!" He whined and pulled Viktor closer, making the older man burst into laughter. "Baby bee is leaving me behind!" Baby bee was Chris's favorite name for the Russian and he used it frequently when they were together.

"That's because my Yuuri has charmed me" He pouted teasingly.

"He always gets clingy when drunk" Dorian said to Yuuri who was watching the scene with a stuck smile on. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help the crippling thoughts that made him wanna shout and go and grab Viktor and pull him away. They were too close, too familiar and when Chris kissed the other's cheek his anxiety hit the roof and he felt his pulse running wild – they looked like they were coming home.

"No" he wanted to say but the word stopped in his throat.

"You should let your hair grow, baby bee. You looked so sexy with it" His finger ran through silver locks and just then Yuuri got up, almost tripping because of the alcohol in his system. He wanted to go and take Viktor away but instead he felt the walls closing in so he turned on his heels and ran for the bathroom, feeling sick. He wasn't going to make a scene in front of everyone and ruin their night, he was going to calm down by himself and then go back with a bright smile, or at least that was what planned. Unfortunately as soon as he closed the door behind him his vision blurred because of the tears and he sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying to stop his hyperventilation. He was breathing so fast he felt like no air was getting inside his lungs and he was on the verge of fainting.

Back in the livingroom the karaoke stopped just when they heard the movement and they turned around to see Yuuri's back as he left.

"You've upset Yuuri" Dorian scolded Chris gently and the man sighed when Viktor got out of his hold and hurried towards the direction where the Japanese was going, not saying a word. The door closed before he reached it and he hesitated before knocking on it – he knew he shouldn't let Yuuri alone at times like this. For better or for worse.

"Yuuri?" He whispered when he got no answer and opened the door slowly. "Solnyshko" he tried again, staring at the hard-breathing man who never looked up for a second. Viktor hurried and kneeled in front of him, cupping his head with both hands. "Look at me, love" He said calmly but didn't obtain what he wished for so he stretched so his lips would brush gently against his lover's. Before they parted Yuuri's fingers grabbed his shirt, holding him close so they remained like that, noses touching as Viktor's blues were searching for any type of distress on the beautiful features.

"It's okay." The Japanese's voice was hoarse and he gulped.

"Yes, it is" The older man managed to smile a bit, still focused on the slowly going back to normal breathing.

"I'm sorry" He said and the other shook his head.

"No, I understand." That was the beauty if them – they met halfway, every time. It was normal for Yuuri to get a bit jealous, he would have been too but Chris was like that and he couldn't change the Swiss either. They remained close for a while longer until there was a knock on the door and Viktor pecked his lips again. "Do you think you can go back?" The nod was shy, this time because of the fact that he's been making a fuss.

They got up and Viktor opened the door and outside stood a very guilty-looking Chris, an uncharacteristically frown settled on his features as he looked at the couple.

"I am sorry, Yuuri" He said, his accent falling heavy on each word. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"No, Chris, I exaggerated, you don't have to apologize, I do" He smiled and the frown disappeared, leaving a gentle smile behind.

"I am so happy to finally see Viktor with someone who deserves him" Was all he managed before turning on his heels and heading towards Dorian who was watching the scene from afar. Yuuri's face turned pink at the comment and he hid his face in the taller man's shoulder, realizing for the first time his glasses were missing. A soft kiss was pressed against his forehead and he looked up, meeting happy eyes.

"He means well"

"I know that" He still had to get used to the idea of what happened between them but he didn't want to hurt Viktor in the process, it was not his fault. They reached the living room once again and the music from "My way" by Frank began. Chris threw a mike at the Japanese and grinned.

"It's a duet, sing it with me"

He was not a stage man but he decided to try it, as an apology and everyone widened their eyes when he began singing because he had a lovely lovely voice.

"Shit! He's good!" Chris gasped and looked shocked at the men sitting on the couch and sipping their drinks. "Hot, loving, talented; You hit the jackpot, baby bee!"

Viktor reached for his fiancé and pulled him in his lap, the song still going. His lips smashed against his in a rather passionate way and their tongues met – something that rarely happened in public. It took a second or two for the brunet to push the other away gently, feeling dizzy by the sudden affection.

"I knew that already!" Viktor answered jolly and Dorian grinned at the way Yuuri's face turned into a tomato.

* * *

"I miss Makkachin" Yuuri's voice was a whisper in the dark room and as soon as it hit Viktor's ears it earned a big smile.

"Me too" He mumbled. "She'll be so happy to know you said yes"

"She knew?" The Japanese asked amused.

"Of course, she was the first one I told my plans to. She even helped me with choosing the pictures" Yuuri chuckled at that and kissed the man's cheek sweetly.

"I always wanted to ask – how did you get Makka?"

Viktor's grip tightened on Yuuri and his face buried in the crook of his neck, nuzzling at the skin.

"When I was younger I barely had friends beside Christophe, I think Georgi came to our rink a year after I received her. I was lonely, all I did was skate and even if I was very good at it I was feeling miserably outside the ice so Yakov gave her to me."

"Yakov?" Yuuri gasped surprised. The coach was a lot nicer than he looked like, he knew that already.

"Yes, on my 17th birthday" The tone was dreamy. "I was so happy!"

"I bet you were" The Japanese kissed his temple.

"She was such a small puppy! She was a ball of fur and she kept running around so fast that Yakov was going mad" They both chuckled fondly. "She's family"

"Hmmm" Yuuri agreed.

"She'll be ecstatic to hear you'll be ours forever" The brunet's heart skipped a beat. As many compliments and sweet words Viktor used to tell him every day, he was still bashful when he heard them. "Chris was right, you know? I really hit jackpot"

"I'm the one who had posters of you all over my room so I don't know which one of us is luckier"

"Still me" Viktor said, dragging the "e" jolly.

"Such a sap"

"But you love me"

"Very much" Yuuri said and gulped, nervously.

"I love you too" The silver-haired man squeezes the other in his embrace, as if he was confirming the words just spoken. "I can't wait to marry you"

* * *

 _A/N: I enthusiastically wrote this chapter so I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you again for the reading and for the lovely-adorable-amazing reviews! They really are one of my favorite things in the world! xx_


	10. The Grand Finale

"Selfie!" He swore he heard this word way too many times that day but he sighed and turned around, making the victory sign at the camera while his Thai friend snapped a dozen of pictures, almost identical.

"Don't forget you're not allowed to post any picture of me" Yuuri reminded him and Phichit sighed dramatically but nodded.

"Bad luck" It was pretty of silly to believe such thing but he wasn't willing to take any risks so he left the phone down and turned around to watch the one and only Yuuri Katsuki looking at himself in the mirror and rearranging the white tuxedo he was wearing, again and again. He knew it was his imagination but he found more imperfections in his reflexion with each second and that made him nervous because he wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

Yuuri never thought he would marry. It might have been the lack of confidence or maybe, the lack of interest but he never imagined himself tying his future with someone else's. He liked the idea of marriage, he witnessed a healthy one all his life – the one of his parents, but introverted as he was, he was sure he couldn't share everything with someone else; that until Viktor. Now he couldn't be more enthusiastic for having the opportunity to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved. It still felt surreal sometimes, to have the man who occupied his mind ever since he was 12 around him at all times.

On the other hand, Viktor's expectation of marriage was very different. He knew that because they've discussed it one stormy night, when they were back from their trip to Switzerland. Outside it was pouring and the thunders made him shiver as they were cuddled under the blanket, Yuuri's head buried in the crook of Viktor's neck, taking in his sweet smell. He was feeling content, almost sleepy but he couldn't fall asleep and neither did the other so they decided to remain like that and simply enjoy their touch for a little while.

"Are you afraid of storms?" Viktor asked when he observed the way his fiancé was trembling. His arm loosened his grip and his fingers began to form patterns on the covered skin of his back, the steps of a possible new skating routine. It was a soothing motion and that made Yuuri sigh contently.

"I love rain, I don't like the sound of thunder" Viktor hummed but continue to comfort the other, his lips finding his forehead in the gentlest manner. "Vitya?"

"Hmm"

"Have you thought much about marriage before?" The question was not really unexpected because at late hours like this, they used to talk about anything at all, sharing their ideas and getting to know each other better.

"When I was little my mother rarely read story to me before I went to sleep" He started and his fingers moved to the black messy curls on top of Yuuri's head. They were silky and he felt his lover relax against his chest. "So once I learnt how to read I began doing that myself and there were always weddings at the end of fairytales. There were pictures and I used to stare at them a lot and imagine the time when I will be having my own wedding." He chuckled at the fond but rather sad memory and welcomed Yuuri's lips against his in a feathery movement, the Japanese almost swooning because of the cuteness.

Unlike Yuuri who liked to have quiet time for himself, Viktor wanted to always have someone around him and he lived his life with unrealistic romantic expectations – the reason why he was disappointed so many times before he found the man to settle down with. He wanted a big wedding at first but they met halfway and decided on a medium one so Yuuri wouldn't feel uncomfortable either.

The stress about the wedding planning was real and after only one month of preparations the younger man felt drained – it probably had to do with the fact that he was a perfectionist. He was looking paler and always had bags under his eyes so Viktor decided it was time to talk to him. He didn't like that Yuuri was easily startled or that he had an agitated sleep, it was clear he was stressed out.

"Yuuri, solnyshko" he called one afternoon when they were drinking tea in the living room, the latest watching the screen of his laptop concentrated. No answer. "Yuu~ri" Viktor whined, finally receiving the attention he was seeking. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for ideas for invitations" He replied with a sigh. Viktor got up from his side of sofa and crawled closer, leaving his cup on the coffee table and wrapping his arms around Yuuri, running his nose and lips against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Not now, Vitya" He wanted to sound convincing but he was not really unaffected by the ministrations.

"But Yuu~ri!" Viktor dragged the "u", his tone hurried. As he didn't leave the laptop it was time for the Russian to take initiative so he simply closed the thing, making his young fiancé jump annoyed.

"Viktor! I'm serious about this!"

"You're too serious!" The pale-haired man replied and pulled the now-mad man closer to him, placing him in his lap. "I don't like to see you like this!"

"You don't preoccupy yourself with the details and someone has to do it!" The words fell hard in the room and as soon as he heard them himself, Yuuri knew he was in the wrong. Viktor only meant well and he accused him of not caring. He took a big breath and when his arms were ready to leave him he took a hold of them and turned to watch sad blues. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" The Russian sighed and he wrapped his arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "I'm just tired, Vitya. I'm sorry I snapped"

"I know, I just don't want you to lose yourself in the process of planning"

"I just want it to be perfect" Viktor sighed and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"It will be, no matter what. It doesn't matter where it is or what the cake is made of or how we're dressed, it will be perfect for me, that's what you don't seem to understand" The tone was obviously worried and he could understand why but he wasn't prepared for the weird way his stomach began to feel because of the spoken words. Viktor Nikiforov couldn't stop himself from being extra, that was a sure thing.

"It will be perfect for me too" He whispered with a voice so small that it could barely be heard.

"We'll hire a wedding planner tomorrow" Was the final decision and Yuuri would have protested if his fiancé's mouth wouldn't have pressed against his, absorbing all the intentions of words forming.

They had fun afterwards – they went to taste sweets with Yurio, they picked their tuxedos differently, deciding on white and they decided to have the wedding in Japan, outside where the cherry blossoms could be seen during spring.

The bachelor party was a different story. The best men were already chosen: Chris and Phichit, while they resolved for Makkachin to be their ring bearer. It was sure the party was going to be something big and fancy but they knew they had no chance to escape this one, or at least Viktor knew.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Yuuri was lying in bed, the blanket reaching his chin while a warm pad was covering his forehead, his eyes heavy lidded. They were supposed to go together at the bachelor party but Yuuri wasn't feeling well and as reluctant as Viktor was, the boys convinced him there was no way back because they made reservations and were determined to show him a good time.

"No" he mumbled and pouted, watching his fiancé brushing his hair in the mirror. He almost rolled his eyes at how many minutes the man was using to fix his hair – Viktor and his silly obsessions. The man in cause sighed and then rushed to his lover's side, sitting on the edge of the bed and feeling his temperature which seemed alright.

"But I don't want to go without you – I wanted to spend tonight with you too" His lips pressed against the Japanese's cheek that shivered in pleasure and shifted under the covers.

"I think the whole idea is to spend the night separately"

"But I want to always be with you, Yuu~ri!" The skater whined and received a long but gentle kiss on his lips. Yuuri's eyes were sparkling in the dim light when they parted and after a moment of silence and a few more words of reassurance, the older man finally left, a black limousine waiting for him outside. As expected, the guys rented a luxurious car, spent a lot of money on champagne and by the way Chris was acting they were heading towards a strip bar.

"Leave the phone aside, Vitya!" The Swiss scolded, taking the smartphone out of his friend's hand.

"I am checking on Yuuri" He muttered, eyebrows furrowed with worry as he was thinking about his now-burrito fiancé who was suffering of a bad stomach ever since this evening. He had no idea what has been really going on, he just told him he wasn't feeling too well and that he would be better laying in bed; it was curious it suddenly happened but he didn't like that he was going out alone. He was sure he couldn't enjoy himself, knowing his Yuuri was sick.

"Let Phichit do that!" Chris said and turned the phone off. Viktor sighed – he knew he had no chance against the two of them because they were natural phenomena. At the mention, the Thai got his phone out and snapped a few selfies of them, posting one online with the caption "#bachelorparty #getready". It got hundreds of likes in a minute and Phichit smiled satisfied.

"But what if he needs me?"

"He'll be fine, he took some medicine, he told me just now" The Thai said and patted his shoulder friendly.

"So where are we going?" It's been a secret until then and he was sincerely curious. He was almost sure they were going to bring him to a sinful place but he was curious how were they going to do that because they were public figures and having paparazzi all over the place was going to born scandals.

"It's a secret, baby bee" Chris pouted and grabbed a bottle of champagne from God-knows-where, along with three glasses and began to pour the sweet liquid, settled on getting his friend in a happier mood.

They went in circles until Viktor got drunk and began babbling about how much he loved Yuuri and how happy he was to marry the man of his dreams and how he couldn't wait to get home and cover his darling face with kisses and hold him tightly. If he was diabetically sweet when sober, drunk he was even more terrible and even louder. When the car stopped, he rubbed his forehead confused.

"Did we arrive?"

"Not yet! This is Phichit's stop" Viktor hummed, not truly realizing what that implied but as soon as the man got down he began to whine about how Phichit and Yuuri made out once, back in Detroit – which was ridiculous, taking in consideration just how many things he's done with his fiancé until then.

Chris could only laugh at that and coo his best friend, happy to see him this in love.

"Come on, it's time for dessert" The blonde winked and Viktor's face dropped.

"But we didn't have dinner!" He exclaimed innocently as Christophe leaned closer to the driver so he could tell him where to go. It was an address of a faraway part of Sankt Petersburg so it took some time until they got there but they spent it pleasantly, especially now when they were both quite dizzy. The place's name was "Be Lewd" and the neon letters were flashy red, another indication this was indeed a strip bar. "I don't want to see strippers, Chris! I want Yuuri!"

"Shh, it's the last night we can do something like this. Bear with it, mon amour!" The Russian's pouting intensified but he got out of the car and sighed, waiting for his friend. They got inside a small hall and a big man asked for their IDs. He looked like a gorilla and Viktor bit the inside of his cheek so he would not comment on that but soon after they were pointed the right direction and they followed the red lights towards an opened door. Curiously enough there was no music and as soon as they stepped in the main room, Viktor's eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh? Why is it empty?" Shouldn't the man at the entrance stop them if the place was closed? Chris didn't say anything, instead he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the middle of the room where they sat down, the Russian looking around confused. He saw Phichit entering the room and was ready to ask how did he get there but the lights went out and he gulped. "Chris?"

No answer.

The stage he didn't even notice before lit up and a song he thought he knew began to play in the background. The curtains slowly opened and forward stepped no one else but Yuuri Katsuki, his black hair carefully brushed back like he was wearing it during his Eros routine, dressed in one of Viktor's favourite collar shirts and no glasses. He was fairly smaller than his lover so the shirt was coming down his strong inner thighs, covering his underwear – if he wore any.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked and the called man looked at him between long eyelashes, licking his lips before biting his lower one, beginning the sensual act as soon as the lyrics began. He turned his back to the audience and bent a little so the curve of his ass was obvious under the shirt and at that Chris whistled and Viktor gulped, unsure how to react. His heart began to pound inside his chest and he could swear he never sobered up so fast in his life.

Yuuri headed towards the pole on the left of the stage and hooked his leg around it, moment in which his fiancé knew exactly what was going to follow. The Japanese hauled himself on the silver poll, spinning around erotically but not showing a glimpse of his underwear. His head on the back he stopped and walked around the poll, his eyes fixed on Vitya who was borderline drooling. He began to increase the speed of the spins and jumped so he hooked his knee around the cold metal and crossed his legs so his body was off ground. His moves were lascivious and when he stopped he jumped higher so now he was hanging upside down, the shirt finally falling and showing the lacy panties he was wearing. They were black and even if the details could not be seen from where Viktor was sitting, they were still making his erection throb inside his pants. Damn, Yuuri Katsuki was an unpredictable man.

He continued to do his magic on the pole, that until the song reached its middle and the girl's tongue rolled every word. Then the music changed and a lot more sensual sound made its way to everyone's ears when Yuuri began to simply dance. He closed his eyes and touched his neck slowly, exactly how Viktor would have wanted to touch him and his hips buckled against thin air, mimicking the sweet touch he was wishing for.

His fingers began to unbutton the shirt ever so slowly and with a grin on he showed his toned chest before he brought his thumb to his mouth, suckling on it greedily. The Russian moaned, unsettled in his chair and when Yuuri rubbed the now-wet skin against a rosy nipple he moaned loudly.

"Calm down, babe" Chris whispered to make sure his friend was remaining in place.

The shirt was gone and he was left in laced panties that showed his obvious arousal. He hooked his fingers inside them and teasingly pushed them down just briefly showing the milky skin under the line. Viktor almost had a heart attack but the Japanese put the panties back in place before stepping closer then climbing down the stairs, a light following him.

 _ **I want to drink you sober**_

 _ **I want to feel you**_

His lips mouthed the lyrics as he spread his legs and leaned over so his face was inches apart from Viktor's. The skin was tingling under his breath and the Russian would have reached for him if his lover wouldn't have grabbed his hands, pinning them down to the armrests.

"No touching, baby" His voice was filled with lust as he got up and turned around, displaying that fine fine backside only for Vitya's eyes to feast. The panties had a transparent portion which was heart shaped and was showing the flawlessness of his round butt cheeks and the temptation of their shape.

"Yuu~ri!" Viktor dragged the "u", his tone a lot lower than usual. At the sound Yuuri grinned and turned just his head to wink at him before he lowered his butt so he was slowly circling the poor man's hardened member, earning a long moan.

He continued to arouse the man, his movements painfully calculated and for the grand finale he faced him and sat on his lap, grinding their erections together as his arms wrapped around his lover's neck and their mouths met hungrily, oblivious to the ending song.

 _ **Need you to be my lover**_

 _ **Be my lover**_

They parted when the lights turned on and they were both breathless, their lips swollen because of the harsh contact. Yuuri was the first to break the silence, bursting in laughter at the sight of his fiancé's amazed expression, his puppy eyes as wide as they could be. He looked comfortable and happy, even if they were displaying affection when their best friends were around and Viktor couldn't help a grin from appearing on his features, deciding Yuuri's laugh was his favourite sound in the whole world.

"Yuu~ri!" He whined and wrapped his arms around the so-called man's small back. "You're such a minx!"

"A very sexy minx" Christophe added and only then Yuuri felt a tinge of embarrassment that instinctively told him he should change the indecent posture he was in. But strong arms wouldn't let him move an inch.

"You must take my age in consideration, you know? I'm old! I could have had a heart attack and died when I saw you like that!" Viktor whined, his face hidden in the white neck in front of him.

"You're only 29, Vitya!" The man chuckled but kissed the pouty man's forehead in a sweet manner that made Phichit elicit a long "aaw". "Besides, it was my time to surprise you" He winked and Viktor's mouth didn't wait to close on his, their tongues battling without delay, searching for each other.

"You really did! I thought you were sick so I've been worried all night" The Russian said, grabbing his hand and placing a kiss on each finger gently. "But you were actually getting ready for a pole-dance and a striptease session"

They all chuckled at that.

"Yuuri, your clothes" Phichit was handling Yuuri a few clothing items that the skater grabbed, blushing furiously.

"Thank you, I was beginning to feel chilly"

"But you're so beautiful like this, solnyshko!" Viktor said, stopping Yuuri from getting up by cupping his backside with both hands and pushing him closer. "I really like this" He whispered huskily into his ear as his fingers hooked into the black pair of panties.

They had a lot of fun that night – they had karaoke, went to another club – this one filled with people and they danced their asses off and had body shots, mostly tequila because that involved licking salt off each other bodies too. They arrived to their apartment around 5 o'clock in the morning and as shitfaced as they were, they kicked some things on their way to the bedroom, kissing and touching any exposed patch of skin.

"You were so sexy, zoloste" Viktor slurred, pushing a chuckling Yuuri on their kind sized bed. The Russian crawled on top of him and began to unbutton the collar shirt the Japanese stripped before and that he ended up wearing for the rest of the night, his lips latched on his neck, marking. "Neposlushnyy" He continued huskily, urging the man to grab his silver locks and pull on them so their mouths could meet hungrily again.

"I need you, Vitya" Yuuri grasped the shirt so roughly that the buttons jumped all over the bed, some falling on the floor. That made them both chuckle before they started making out again. The more skin was showing the more fervently they touched, their moans melting into the night.

The sun was rising when they were finally satiated and Viktor's fingers were running on his lover's back as he was enjoying the warm cheek pressed against his chest. There was nothing like the serenity of the moments spent after love-making when they were simply enjoying each other.

"Sleepy?" The Japanese only nodded so he earned a loving kiss on his sweaty curls, one which made him purr happily. But Yuuri didn't say good night; instead he lifted a finger and began to trace the outlining of Viktor's abdomen.

"Vitya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" The Russian smiled and grabbed the roaming hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

"No, only enthusiastic" The reply made the younger man smile and he lifted his head so he could search honest blues. He puckered his lips and earned a chaste and short kiss that made his smile widen.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I think I do. And it happens that I love you too" The older man said teasingly and they giggled animated before Yuuri rested his head against the warm skin again and closed his eyes. "Sleep tight, lyubov mienia"

"Good night, koibito"

They flied to Japan the next day and were welcomed by the Katsuki family who was waiting for them at the airport with a big banner saying "Welcome back Victor + Yuuri!" and a bunch of fans. After a lot of hugs they went together to Yuutopia where they were announced dinner was ready.

"I am so happy you decided to have the ceremony in Japan!" Mama Katsuki said as they ate their favourite dish – katsudon. They were already legally married, they had their papers done in the States because neither Japan nor Russia were approving LGBT marriages but that didn't fully satisfy them – especially Viktor. Typically Russian, he was rather religious and he truly believed in the importance of the ceremony.

"So what name did you settle for?"

"Katsuki-Nikiforov" Yuuri replied and Viktor grinned beside him.

"It has quite a ring" Mari nodded and the lovers looked at each other, mirroring smiles. At first Viktor wanted to take Katsuki, as a proof that he was starting a whole new life but Yuuri insisted they couldn't let the legend die so they decided on both names so neither of them would lose any part of themselves. They only earned in the end.

* * *

He was breathing harshly already so he sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Phichit brought him a glass of water. He began to worry because he was beginning to sweat and he didn't want to ruin the tuxedo he was wearing. He drank the cold liquid greedily and Phichit sat beside him, patting his shoulder blade in a friendly and supportive manner.

"Just remember – Viktor is the one waiting for you at the end of all this" He nodded and sipped some more water. Indeed, Viktor would be there, beside him, always. "He's probably just as nervous as you are right now"

"Or worse" Yuuri chuckled, trying to relax.

"Or worse" The Thai agreed with a big grin.

In the opposite part of the building Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov was almost making a groove in the floor by walking fast from one wall to another, stopping from time to time to watch himself in the mirror and make sure his hair was looking alright. Christophe was on the bed, checking his Instagram and stopped gliding his finger when he saw a picture of Yuri and Otabek near a cherry tree. He got up and began to walk by Viktor, showing him his phone.

"Young lovebirds" The Swiss said and Viktor sighed, leaving his friend to go to the window. He could see everything was beautifully decorated in the yard – a lot of white tables, people murmuring, an arch made of flowers that was waiting for the grooms. He knew Chris was trying to distract him but it wasn't working. "I can't believe I'm here, you know?" That caught his attention.

"What do you mean?"  
"You're so different from how you were when I first met you" The blonde murmured, fixing the other's bow. "You're not the same you were two years ago either. This is the best version of you I witnessed, there's no room for mistakes here."

"I know" Viktor blinked, surprised by the confession. "I never took in consideration the idea that this could be a mistake. I know it isn't – everything I feel tells me so. I just..." He gulped. "Don't want to screw up"

"Baby bee!" Christophe addressed gently. "You couldn't do anything to screw this up. You're Viktor Nikiforov"

"Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov" He mumbled and earned a tight hug.

"Excuse me, monsieur Katsuki-Nikiforov" Vitya chuckled at that. "I am sure your future husband is a scaredy cat right now too"

"Not my Yuuri" He let go and smiled at his friend before someone knocked on the door. He answered and found Yurio who was looking at him angrily. The teen was dressed nicely and his long blonde hair was braided in a complicated manner that made him look very sophisticated but of course he couldn't give up on his tiger-print sneakers.

"It's time"

"So creepy" Viktor murmured and Yurio wrinkled his nose.

"Don't make me kick you on your wedding day, geezer" The three of them went downstairs and greeted the crowd as the Russian was the first to go. He wanted to go towards the flower arch where he could already see the priest but he didn't have the chance because he felt a hand grabbing his. It was a sweaty one but oh-so-familiar and he turned around to meet the most beautiful sight.

"Hi" Yuuri's voice was trembling but he was smiling widely.

"Hello, beautiful" He leaned to kiss his lover's forehead. "Ready?" Yuuri hesitated before nodding and everyone took their places before they walked down the aisle, the best men following. They initially wanted Yuri to be the "flower boy" but they gave up on that idea when the blonde threatened to cut certain beloved parts of their bodies. Yuuri was holding a bouquet of white flowers as the ceremony was held and at some point he realized he barely paid attention to what the man was saying, lost in Viktor's cerulean blues who were searching him lovingly.

Makkachin looked adorable when bringing the wedding bands and of course the Russian couldn't hold himself from petting his beloved fluffy friend and whispering what a good girl she was. Their hands were trembling when they put the rings on but once their hands linked they didn't let go anymore.

"Viktor Nikiforov – do you take Yuuri Katsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" He almost shouted and Christophe had to clear his throat to cover his chuckle.

"Yuuri Katsuki – do you –"

"I do!" For everyone's surprise Yuuri's answer was even louder and everyone was amused, the reason why the Japanese's face turned red.

"I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss –" They didn't need to be told twice because they were already kissing lovingly, long, in a way that made everyone applaud.

There were pictures and whistles and shouts and the party officially started. Their fingers intertwined and they decided to keep them like that all night. It started with the thanks – the Katsukis cried, every skater had at least one tear falling; even Yurio, who of course said that "something got inside his eye". The one who caught the bouquet was no one else but Otabek Altin who smiled uneasy at the pictures and reactions. The first dance went anything but smoothly with Yuuri stepping over Viktor's shoes again and again because of the nervousness. He kept apologizing, blushing and his husband kept laughing and promising it was alright. They cut the cake – Yuuri's favourite : white chocolate and strawberries and made lots and lots of pictures, dancing around with everyone and enjoying their time together.

After that, it was the time for speeches – the most frightful even in Yuuri's opinion. Viktor went first. He got on stage like he owned it but his courage disappeared as soon as he turned on the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to our wedding!" He had a piece of paper with notes but he forgot all about it. "I am actually... I can't believe I am standing here, in front of you, as a wedded man. I've always wanted this, you see – to meet this person that would complete me thoroughly but by 18 years old I gave up on the idea." There was a shaky breath and a break. "When Yuuri started to love me, everything changed. I thought I was happy with five gold medals but in reality I never knew happiness before my Yuuri. So thank you, solnyshko, I promise I will spend the rest of my life doing my best at loving you and making you happy!"

Yuuri was crying beside the stage and at that point he wondered if he could really do that. Viktor came closer and hugged him tightly for a few moments before kissing his mouth chastely and letting go so he could take his place on the stage.

"Uhm – hi!" Yuuri smiled shyly. "I am not a man of words and I bet no one wonders who is the cheesiest from the two of us" At that the crowd chuckled. "I'll try my best to surpass my dear husband, though. I honestly still can't believe I am not dreaming because I just married the man I've had posters all over my bedroom of. A few years ago I was buying magazines to find out what type of juice was his favourite or if he slept with socks on. Grapes and no, he doesn't – in case you were wondering" Another wave of chuckles. "Now, I am spending my days trying to teach this idol, admired by hundreds of people, how to chop vegetables or how to separate clothes before washing. The Viktor from real life is not the same from the interviews or magazines –" He gulped. "He is a thousand times more beautiful , in his silliness and clinginess. Vitya and I meet halfway, we are not perfect but I would not change what we have for anything and for that I promise to always fight for us. I love you" He said smiling and thanked the public before climbing down the stage and being greeted with a kiss.

Many more followed and there were some embarrassing moments because after a certain hour everyone got drunk but they were too happy to care. They were supposed to launch lanterns if the sky was to be clear so after midnight they reached for a pink one they lit it as a start for the others.

"Make a wish" Yuuri urged before they let go. The Russian nodded and as soon as the lantern began to rise to the stars he went to wrap his arms around his husband, pulling him in for a kiss. "What did you wish for?"

"To live a long and happy life with you. You?"

"Happiness" Yuuri whispered with a smile. "I'll love you forever"

"Even when I will be old and bald?"

"You're not balding, Vitya! But if you would start balding, by any chance, I would still love you the same"

"Yuu~ri!" Viktor called and pressed their lips together. "I love you so much!"

"I know, I know" Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov replied with a chuckle, his fingers running with endless tenderness through the silver locks of his husband.

* * *

 _Neposlushnyy - naughty (Russian)_

 _Koibito - sweetheart (Japanese)_

 _The song I used for Yuuri's striptease was "Drink you sober" by Bitter:Sweet_

 _A/N: So we finally reached the end! It was a long road but I hope it was as pleasurable for you as it was for me for I invested many feelings in this particular story! It is always hard to write a final chapter because I usually get emotional and want everything to be perfect so I hope I succeeded in writing a satisfying ending ^_^ Thank you for the endless support and for the lovely lovely reviews! I am planning on making a parenting sequel to this story so until then I wish you the best and send you my love! xx_


End file.
